The children and the vampire
by Serleena
Summary: Ever heard of a vampire adopting two little humans ? Because it did happen. In Nagoya.
1. Transfer

**When hasard decides to change lives. For the unbelievable.**

 **Egnlish isn't my mother tongue, so sorry for the mistakes.**

* * *

Sanguinem, vampire capital.

A large and wide silhouette crossed the passageway leading to the underground city. Further on, two guards stepped aside with a bow of the head, not without glancing at the two people who accompanied him. Other vampires also gave them a look. Two children were indeed walking beside the vampire, without any fear. But why were they coming with him ? Were they his snack for his journey ? Not only that, but those children weren't dressed with usual livestock clothes. So any vampire who was crossing their way couldn't help but be intrigued. The tall vampire accompanied the kids until a house. Then, the trio stopped.

" Well then kids. I'll let you here with your family while I'm going to visit Ferid. Behave and don't go outside without caution, alright ?" said the vampire.

" Yes Crowley !" answered two voices joyfully.

Crowley Eusford then knocked at the door. A young girl opened.

" Yuuichiro ! Yukina it's been so long !" welcomed Akane.

" I'll come fetch you this evening." announced the vampire.

Others children were arriving to greet the kids. However, they instantly stopped before the predator. Eusford didn't mind them at all. He was instead caressing Yuuichiro and Yukina's head. Which caused dumbfounded expressions. Mika, the elder with Akane, caught the vampire's expression. It was … soft. He shook his head lightly. Soft ? No it couldn't be. But it was. Broad smile, warm eyes … it was definitely an expression full of tenderness. His brother and sister warned them though : their relationship with him was special. Had to see to believe however.

" Have fun."

Yuuichiro and Yukina turned to their family, only to chuckle.

" What ? We told you about us didn't we ?" reminded Yukina.

" Y-yes but … it's so hard to believe ! How did you get so close to him ?" asked Mika.

" And how come you're not afraid ?" continued Akane.

First, they came in. They took off their coat with the exact same moves. Not so surprising. After all, they were twins. Yukina decided to tell about what happened to her and her younger brother.

Meanwhile, Crowley arrived at Ferid's mansion. He pushed the gate and walked down the stone path. A child opened and welcomed him. He then preceded the nobleman to the vampire's living room. Crowley found the 7th progenitor busy reading.

" Aaaah come in Crowley-kun." smiled Ferid Bathory.

The redhead approached the sofa on which stood his congener. He asked him what he was reading, and Ferid replied that he was reading the Bible. Crowley noted, however, that the title of the book was about the origin of the names.

" So, tell how are your little ones ?"

" Fine. Mind telling me why you're always asking after them ?" replied Crowley.

The redhead glanced a suspicious look at his mate. His interest in those children did not please him. In a general way, Crowley didn't like him to be in their presence. Each time, it gave rise to a protective instinct worthy of a mother in him. And Ferid was amused, as now judging by the smile he offered.

" Because they are cute to begin with, and I do admit that I find your relationship interesting. What about you told me your story? Who tamed who ?" questioned the noble.

" You're quite curious. Is that the reason why I'm here ?"

Ferid was smiling, but his eyes kept a cold hue. Crowley Eusford, his companion for now eight hundred years was different. Bathory could feel the distance. His voice was even colder. Eusford would growl if he could. The twins were a sensitive topic. And Ferid didn't like this new attitude of him.

" Ha you got to admit that your relation with those human cubs is amazing. Come on tell me !"

Crowley stared at Ferid for a moment. If he spoke about it, what would be the consequences ? He knew the phenomenon well too much not to believe there was a potential risk. On the other hand, Ferid saw that he was close to the children. He could not hide it from him. For once, Crowley showed him clearly with the expression that fit the atmosphere, that it displeased him to speak about it. Ferid knew it.

" And what will you gain from it ?" asked the ginger-haired again.

" Killing some time first. So quit making me languish !"

No choice then.

* * *

The story began four years ago. The end of the world of men had arrived a year earlier, and children under thirteen had been captured by vampires and taken to their underground city. There, they served as a food source, regularly supplying blood to vampires via collection centers. They were in exchange housed and fed. But that stopped there. As for the care, reassurance, comfort, there was no one there. They were all left to themselves, shut up in this immense city without sky, almost without sun. Dark, cold. Despite this, the children were trying to keep smiling. In one of the streets, a group could be seen that played tag.

" Gotcha !" exclaimed a nine-year-old girl, touching a kid's shoulder.

" Moooh so unfair !"

He went to sat with others who had been eliminated from the game. Yuuichiro was running along his sister to catch the remaining kids. He caught one of them. The finishing line wasn't far. Just enough for them to capture almost everyone.

" As always, the Yuus are the fastest." declared Akane.

The twins chuckled. Time for another game. Football was chosen with a ball made of old clothes. The day was spent peacefully. When the evening arrived, Yukina and Akane helped the youngest to wash : the dark-haired girl filled a basin of hot water that she placed in the room acting as bathroom. She helped the younger ones washing themselves, while Mika and Yuuichiro set the table. The older ones were the last to wash, by two. Then the little family sat down to eat. In the evening, Yukina read. She had brought back from the time of the catastrophe the book of Thousand and One Nights. They fell asleep at the sound of her voice.

The next day took place as every morning the call. Sanguinem's children walked and lined up in front of the vampires to check their presence. The little ones had to decline their identity. Mika was first, then Yuuichiro and :

" Yukina Hyakuya."

Yuu's twin sister joined them and everyone waited for the rest of the family. They went to the collection room for the collection.

« Don't move. » ordered a vampire.

None of them uttered a sound when he stung their neck.

" Us vampires allow you to live, as long as you provide us with blood." he said, mocking tone.

" Funny, but sounds to me the other way around : we allow you to live thanks to our blood. Thus without us, you just die." retorted Yukina.

To what her brother snorted, and the vampire snarled. This unpleasant formality done, the kids gathered and looked for another game. Mika watched Yukina playing doll with her sisters. Four years … it has been four years since the end of the world. The twins arrived right at this moment. Mika smiled : He had advanced towards them to introduce himself. The arrival of twins was an event in the orphanage. However, Yuuichiro had not quite welcomed Mika. The blond had just greeted him, a little against his will, it is true, and it ended in a fight. Mika hit Yuuichiro, just in time to welcome Yukina's fist on his cheek. The brunette had literally jumped on him, and once on the ground had grabbed him by the collar to teach him that if he dared to touch her little brother again, she would beat the crap out of him.

Yukina was aggressive, as the director discovered during their first moments in here. Mika asked her why while they were brought to Sanguinem : because she didn't trust grown-ups at all. However with time, both of them warmed up : Yuuichiro proved to possess an unparalleled kindness, Yukina was the protective one and the one to solve conflict in the family. A family in which they totally integrated in.

Meanwhile, an event was about to occur which would change the twin's life forever. Crowley Eusford was walking toward the queen's palace for an audience. The noble had just reported to her a mission where he had to repel a unit of the human army, in a surprise assault. The redhead put one knee on the ground. Krul gave him permission to speak.

" Very well. Thankfully you took the initiative and rally others vampires' faction. It avoided us a loss and a defeat. As a reward, I allow you to take five heads of my livestock." decided Krul Tepes.

" I give thanks to you generosity, your Highness." answered Crowley.

He got up, bowed and left the throne room. Vampires escorted him to gather the promised children. They started taking them at random. Including Yuuichiro, who found himself pushed into a small group. Yukina immediately went to stand next to him.

" Oh wait, we got five of them." said a vampire.

Chains were attached to their necklace, on the buckle holding the medallion with their name. Then the five children were dragged to their new master.

"Yuu, where are we going ?" muttered Yukina.

" I don't know." replied her brother with a worried voice.

Passing by, they discovered the rest of their family, grouped in a corner. The arrival and the gesture of the vampires had frightened the children who had dispersed. Only the ones who didn't react in time were caught. Yukina waved goodbye, feeling a lump in her throat. The other Hyakuyas watched without understanding. The group was brought before Crowley.

" Here you go my lord."

" Perfect."

The redhead distractedly took the circle of chains, and pulled. The children had no choice but to follow. They were asked to ride in a vehicle. This is how the twins were taken away from their family. As usual, they curled up against each other during the trip. At least they were together, as they had sworn when they came to pick them up and take them to the orphanage. None of the children emitted a sound during the trip. Once in Nagoya, they were brought down. The redhead entrusted the charge of the children to Horn Skuld. The latter took the chains, and led them to the underground base. There, she undid the chains. Chess Belle began to pick up their names.

" …"

" Well ?" she asked, before the twins.

No answer. Instead, they were holding each other's hand, and looked at her with cold green eyes.

" Chess Bell-sama asked you a question." said a common vampire.

" What's the point in knowing our names ? You're going to send us to school maybe ?" retorted Yuuichiro.

" You insolent ! I'll teach you some respect !" exclaimed the vampire, raising a hand.

Yukina pushed her brother. Luckily for them, his hand was stopped by Crowley behind.

" I already told you to not raise a finger on them."

Yukina frowned : what ? Vampires here weren't allowed to touch them ? That was new.

" But he was insolent !" protested the vampire.

" That doesn't change anything."

Crowley release his fellow vampire, and approached the Yuus.

" _Oh ? Twins ? That's the first time I have some._ "

Meanwhile, the little girl straightened her chin and planted her green eyes in those of the vampire with an air of defiance. She was planted in front of her brother, who came out from behind to look at the vampire too. Around, the others were shocked by this audacity. Crowley, on the other hand, smirked. They had guts, those two.

" Tell me you two : have any idea of where you are ?" he asked ?

" Why ? We're not in Disneyland ?" replied Yukina.

" _What is Bizneeland ?_ You're in my domain now. Any of us is able to rip off your head with a simple slap. So I would drop the attitude, if I were you." simply stated Crowley.

" Tch." hissed Yuuichiro.

" Understand ?" insisted Crowley.

Yuuichiro leaned his eyes. But Yukina narrowed hers. Another kid name Takuma from here went to fetch the children. The Yus widened their eyes: here, children were frolicking in the sun in an inner courtyard. Some played football, others with small cars and some ran after. They seemed to have much better morale than in Sanguinem. Takuma noticed their surprise.

" Where were you before ?" asked Takuma.

" Sanguinem." replied Yuuichiro.

" Oh. Well I don't know it, but things are different here. I saw you earlier. Crowley-sama is quite tolerant with us : he forbade his congeners to hit or simply touch us. We can read for those who know, go outside in this courtyard, we even have mattress … all we have to do is behave." explained Takuma.

" And why is he doing all this ?" asked Yukina.

" Dunno. Seems like he's different. Almost … nice."

The twins exchanged glances. A nice vampire ? This kid stayed too long in the sun. Takuma motioned them to follow him. He led them to a room that would be theirs. Two mattresses were there, which delighted the twins. The children being less numerous than in the capital, they lodged by two in a room, provided with a room of water and toilets. He let them get use to the place. Yuuichiro tested the softness of his bed, before lying there. Yukina, on her side, went to the window. They had a view of the city in ruins. Great. Finally, they saw the outside here, not like in the capital.

" It really is different in here." said Yuuichiro.

" Yeah … but we lost the others." made Yukina.

Yuu turned to look at her. Their family ... they were the only ones left. As usual, he thought. They had never had a family. Their parents had tried to kill them. Yuuichiro saw his father walking towards him armed with a kitchen knife. Yukina had defended him, throwing a vase at his father's head. She had always protected her little brother. Yet Yuuichiro thought he'd been happy to be with children of his age. The face of each one passed before his eyes. Yukina came to lie next to him. In the evening, Takuma came to get them for dinner. Hey, dinning all together here ? The children were indeed gathered in a refectory. On the way, they met the master of the place. Yukina turned her head away. Crowley stopped, and watched her pass. The girl walked straight as an i. He sighed. Next time he would choose himself. In the refectory, Takuma went to take his usual place.

" Oh twins !" exclaimed a girl.

" You're part of the new comers ? Come with us." added another one.

The twins sat at the end of the table, quite surprised by the friendly atmosphere. They were asked to introduce themselves, which they did. They were assured that they would be fine here. Then the conversation rolled over, while the twins stared at their plates. Then they took their fork in an identical motion. None participated in the chatter. They left the table first.

* * *

Present time.

" Hahahaha ! Rebels already ? laughed Ferid. And so, how did you get along ?"

" Not easily. None of us was of course interested by the other species. However, Yukina did have a talent that piqued my curiosity, and Yuuichiro got interested by my hobby." continued Crowley.

" Oh ?"

Ferid waited for him to resume the story of himself. Crowley uncrossed his legs, passed one on one knee and asked for a glass of blood. Ferid grabs a carafe and filled a crystal glass, which he then holds out. Crowley took his time emptying the glass, under Bathory's impatient gaze. Then he put the glass down, and settled more comfortably before resuming.

The first night was difficult for the twins. Unable to sleep, their eyes got lost in the sky from the window. They thought of the others Hyakuyas, and wondered if they missed them as they missed them. They fell asleep late enough. The next day, Takuma took them to the collection room. They were not surprised. Once this detail was settled, they sat down in the courtyard to watch the others play. They mentally compared the place to Sanguinem. They were in the open, of course, but then ? Suddenly, three of the older ones came to plant themselves in front of them with mocking mines. Yukina sighed softly : something in common with Sanguinem.

" So the new ones ! Are you comfy in here ?" made one of them.

The twins only look at him coldly.

" There's only one rule to be fine here. Bring me what I ask. Got it ?"

Yukina closed her eyes. Should she send her fist in his face right now or wait ? Yuuichiro immediately sensed the tension of his twin : he glanced at her. Hmmm ... fighting to survive was usual in Sanguinem. He and his sister had already got their fair share of fighting. Yuu preferred to avoid the fight, however he knew it was also necessary to impose quickly. In the capital there was also a gang leader to whom the others paid a tribute in exchange for his protection. The Hyakuyas had been their victims for a couple of weeks before they realized it was better to leave them in peace.

" So you'll give half of your daily food." resumed the kid in front of them.

" And how about you get lost ? We already saw people like you in Sanguinem. You don't scare us." retorted Yuuichiro.

" Oh yeah ?" he said, grabbing him by the collar.

That was enough for his sister to act. They thought because she was a girl she would quietly stay out of it. But Yukina hit him straight on the nose. Then, she sent a kick on his stomach. Yuuichiro jumped on the back of the one who was aiming at his sister, making him fall then keeping punching at him. The last one pulled Yukina's hair, who screamed. However, she sent her elbow in her opponent belly. Then she hit him with her joined fist on his head. Suddenly, a voice of thunder froze everyone.

" What the hell is the meaning of this ? Fighting isn't allowed here !" exclaimed Crowley.

" Then remind it to those idiots. They came here to racketeer us." replied Yukina.

Crowley looked at the three kids on the ground.

" Really. If so, they will be punished."

" They attacked us !" said the one below Yuuichiro.

" Are you serious ? Three against two ? Younger than you on top of it ? " said that one.

" Indeed, that's not very credible. I understand you were just defending yourselves. But I want it to be the last time."

Yukina closed her eyes for a very brief moment, then stood up. So did Yuu, and they left without a word. Crowley looked at them. Those were going to be difficult. He didn't pay any attention to the remaining kids on the floor. Their pain and humiliation should be enough. However, he ordered the vampire in charge of feeding the humans to reduce their share. Three days passed without any incident. One day, while the twins were laid on a piece of grass, three little girls came to ask them to play. Crowley was surveying them since the last time. No one tried to approach them, but he was still vigilant.

" Hey guys ! Would you like to play riddle with us ?"

" Mmmmh … not my favorite game." replied Yukina.

" Me neither ! Let's play the adventurers instead." intervened another girl.

" Adventurers … hey sis, how about you tell us a tale ?" suggested Yuuichiro.

That was an idea that pleased everyone. The three girls immediately sat while Yukina straightened, before announcing the Little Red Riding Hood. Yuu did the same. His sister knew how to make her stories alive, with different intonations of voice, with conviction in what she was telling. In Sanguinem, she even made paper silhouettes whose shadows animated her stories. Yuuichiro saw that the girls in front of them were immersing themselves in the story. They jumped at the arrival of the wolf, salivated against the contents of the basket. Yuuichiro had already heard the story, yet he listened with the same pleasure. When the end of the story came, the three girls applauded and asked for another story. Their applause attracted the attention of others, surprised to hear such an event. A little boy came to ask what was going on.

" It's Yukina, she's telling tales."

" Tales ?"

" Yup. Come and sit with us."

Noting this was going peacefully, Crowley left. Curious, the boy took his place. Looking around, Yukina saw two others approaching, then sitting down. She then began another story. She charmed his audience like the previous one, and one of the boys asked if she could tell another one tonight, in front of the others. Yukina hesitated. They insisted.

" In Sanguinem we got a book and paper silhouettes. If you can find this, we'll make a little theater." announced Yuuichiro.

" That's neat ! Come on you lot, let's get all this." exclaimed a girl.

They ran away. Yukina sighed. After all why not. They were not going to stay in their corner all their lives. Just like Ferid, Crowley allowed children to read. He had the surprise to see a group in his library. Usually, only one came at a time. He asked what was the reason for this gathering.

" Yukina is going to tell us stories tonight, and we wanted to know if we could have a storybook and some paper." asked shyly a boy.

" Paper ?" repeated Crowley.

The vampire didn't see the point between stories and paper. However, he offered them white sheets while a boy found a book of tales. And they left as quickly as they came. The redhead scratched his chin. Thus, the new ones were telling tales. Curious, he waited for the evening and went to the refectory. He gently pushed the door. The children had gathered in the back. Yukina was perched on a table next to a lamp. The place was plunged in the darkness. Crowley entered in silence, then walked along a wall. The brunette looked at him for a moment, the time to take into account his presence. He then leaned against the wall. Yukina started her story. The shadow of the silhouettes she had created animated the tale, giving it relief and veracity. Yuuichiro helped set the scene : trees, grass, and even stars through a pierced sheet. Crowley found himself enjoying the show. He almost even applauded in the end with all the others. Yuuichiro felt proud of his sister. Everyone went out commenting on his favorite passage. It was thus tacitly decided that Yukina would tell a story every night.

" Crowley-sama, where are you going ?" asked Horn Skuld one evening.

She had noticed with her comrade that their master was ceasing activities at a specify hour, whether they were finished or not. It could be a report or a book it didn't matter, if he had to stop in the middle of a sentence, he just did it and this for almost a month.

" I'm going to a show." he smiled.

A what ? The vampires exchanged a glance.

" You can come, but don't make a sound."

Curious, they followed. The red-haired one led them to the refectory, and he sat down on a table. His helpers sat on a bench, astonished to see the children gathered there. For the moment, they chatted with each other. Then the twins made their appearance, and _hush_ gushed. Yukina climbed onto her table while her brother laid out the decor sheets. His sister then lit the lamp.

" The story of Aladdin." she declared.

The shadow of a boy was projected on the wall. The children had found a copy of the Thousand and One Nights, which had delighted the storyteller as much as it sadden her. She was reading this book also in Sanguinem.

* * *

Thus, the three vampires came each evening to attend the narration. Crowley rummaged in his library for other books. He found one of the Grimm Brothers, and another of Charles Perrault, translated into Japanese. He went to lay them both in the room of the Yus, whose nickname had been adopted by all. Two months had passed since their arrival. Crowley went back to his office. On the way, he met Yuuichiro, who immediately swept his chest, looking all confident. The redhead rolled eyes with a smile.

Later in the day, as he read on his couch, Crowley found a green-eyed girl leaning toward him. Yukina watched him for a moment, her dark hair falling around her face.

" Are you the one who gave us those books ?" she asked.

" Yes."

" Why ?"

" Because it appears that I enjoy your stories." simply said Crowley.

Usually, the twins weren't showing much their emotions. But this time Yukina really looked surprised. He, a noble and high-ranked vampire, liking to hear stories ? Even finding an interest in it ? Did he drank a junkie's blood ?

" Surprised I see." he smiled, while she blinked.

" I am, I must admit." she couldn't help but confess.

" I can understand why. Usually us vampires aren't interested by anything else than blood. Pretty boring in fact. So you provide me quite a distraction here."

That was something Yukina never knew. If she understood him well, vampires were bored most of the time. But that would explain their presence every evening. Yukina left the room. Now that she was thinking about it, in Sanguinem the vampires there were just roaming all day long. She found her twin in their room, and told him everything.

" He is so weird." commented Yuuichiro.

" Yeah. But … this isn't so bad if we think about it. We got to admit we more comfortable here than in Sanguinem. No one is annoying us anymore, we got better food, can get out and see the sky …" summarized Yukina.

" You're right. But you know, I'm getting kinda bored too, what could we do other than telling tales ?" asked Yuuichiro.

" I was reflecting on it too. I'd love to study a bit. I'm feeling so ignorant ever since the Apocalypse."

" Studying ? I said I was bored, not desperate." made Yuu.

" Believe me, it should occupy you more than enough. I read that knowledge is power, and frankly it can't hurt us."

Yuuichiro silently admitted her point. An additional month passed. Yukina had started her second storybook, always with the same success. One day, Yuuichiro saw Crowley practicing with a sword in a room. The boy watched him for a moment. Crowley felt his presence, and turned around. Yuu hid before he saw him. Then he began to think. The vampires all used swords. Probably because it was the only effective weapon. He leaned his head again. The handling of this weapon seemed interesting to him. The boy watched the vampire until he stopped. He hid behind a door as he went down the hall. Of course Crowley noticed his presence but didn't mind. Yuu went out his hideout then to the room. The ground was covered with dust, leaving the footprints of the vampire. Without thinking, he put his foot on a footprint. Then another, and yet another reproducing the movements of the adult. He then bit his lip as he stopped.  
And if ... yes, he could probably do that.


	2. Imitation

**The begining of this strange relationship is starting ? How can a vampire and children bound ? Slight spoilers on the novel Mikaela the vampire.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

When Crowley returned to his training room, Yuu followed him. The young had found a broomstick that would serve as a sword. He then stood in profile just like the red, remaining out of the room, raised his arms in the same way and began to imitate the vampire. Not without hiding repeatedly behind the walls. Eusford, on the other hand, was not fooled and knew perfectly well that he was being spied on. He pretended, however, to not notice anything. Moreover, Yuuichiro repeated the movements alone later.

" What are you doing Yuu ?" asked Yukina when she discovered him.

" I'm learning swordplay."

" Swordplay ? But how ?"

She noticed that he was looking sideways while wielding his staff. Yukina went to the edge of the terrace. Downstairs, Crowley was training. Yukina looked at her brother, then the vampire.

" So you're learning from him."

" Yup. You said we got to study something, and I chose to learn how to fight. If you recall all vampires in Sanguinem were wielding a sword. It must be efficient. I hope to be strong enough one day to take back our family." revealed Yuuichiro.

" Oh. You're not wrong about this. Well I'll study as well and will look for a way to defeat vampires." announced Yukina.

" Perfect."

A little down below, Crowley knew the kid was still here. He heard him of course, but his words weren't the problem. What puzzled him was that someone was willing to learn swordplay _from him._ And he hadn't forgot. That time when he was still human. When he himself was learning, and then later when he taught young noblemen.

" _Why did he stop ?_ " wondered Yuu.

Crowley closed his eyes with a sigh, then resumed his training. Later, Yukina found a treatise on chivalry which she reported to her brother. He read each night after the stories. Then during the day, he spied on the vampire during his training. That day when he came to his training room, Eusford immediately caught Yuu's scent. Seemed like he really was willing to learn. The child wasn't here, never when the vampire was there first.

" _It's been eight centuries since I taught someone swordsmanship. I miss that sometime._ "

Would be nice if he could teach again. He rounded eyes. He, a vampire, teaching a human child ? Whoa. What the hell happened to his brain. Crowley shook his head before getting in position. However, he couldn't get this idea off his head. Was it so bad after all ? It's not like a human could really hope to win against a vampire such as himself. Plus, that would be another way to kill time. On the other hand, why should he care ? The vampire tried to focus and forget all this. He more or less succeeded in it. Because when he was done and out, Yuu went in it. Crowley stopped.

"…"

Then it was like his body reacted instead of his brain. He made a U-turn and went back. Yuu was there, repeating the movements he knew. Crowley looked at him … before entering. The child startled when noticing, and froze. Eusford moved Yuu's foot with his own, then corrected his stick. Then he stepped back, leaving a dumbfounded dark-haired kid.

" Well what are you waiting for ?" asked the vampire.

" B-but why … why did you …"

" Your position was wrong, and you're too edgy with your stick."

" But why … why are you … doing this ?" asked Yuuichiro.

" I don't really know." confessed Crowley.

The child was too confused to continue. So the vampire left. Yuu went to watch him leaving. After he disappeared from his sight, he rushed to his room.

" You won't believe it !" he yelled while opening brutally the door.

" KYAAA !"

Yuu went in and closed the door. Yukina sent him her pillow straight on the face, scolding him for scaring her.

" Okay okay ! Sorry, alright ?" said Yuu, catching the pillow falling.

Yukina then asked what was all this ruckus.

" Well I was there, training as usual when Crowley just came in and corrected my stance. Not only that, but he expected me to continue. It was like … like he was teaching me somehow. But why ? Why would a vampire do this ? And what should I do ?" told Yuu quickly, pacing up.

Yukina blinked, then close her book. After a while, she responded.

* * *

" Then continue."

Yuuichiro blinked as well.

" What ?"

" If he's willing to teach you, then continue and learn from him. After all, vampires do use us for food, so it's only fair, isn't it ?" developed Yukina.

" Hmmm … quite right here. Fine, I'll let him teach me. And I think you should learn too." decided Yuu, pointing her.

" Okay. As long as you study."

" Why you …. Hmph, deal."

Yukina nodded. She put her book in a corner of the room. They went to fetch another broomstick for her. So in the afternoon, when Crowley went back near the training room he apperceived the twins inside. Sat on the floor, it seemed like they were waiting for him. The progenitor looked at them for a while. He could see the place where he taught children during Middle Age. So he walked in, like he did back then. To that could help him forget about the crusade, to those children now willing to take lessons from him. Crowley stopped one meter before them. The twins have stood up. Each were staring at the other. No fear in those green eyes, just curiosity. No hate either. Weird. And changing.

" Morning you two. We'll begin by the basics." he announced.

Without any question, the Yus got in position. Eusford naturally explained what he expected from them. The lesson began. None of them tried to think about how strange it was. The vampire corrected them if needed. It went just like that. At the end he asked them to remember what he taught and just left. The twins looked at each other. Well that went well. They went back to their room, then met others kids. Little by little, a routine settled. They were to meet the vampire twice a day, morning and afternoon. Crowley managed to found wooden swords for them.

" Very good. You're progressing." he said one day.

And … he let a little smile appeared. Both tilted their head in astonishment. Crowley understood, and quickly ordered them to continue.

" He smiled to us." said Yukina later.

" And he praised us." added Yuu.

" Yeah, I don't know which one surprised me the more."

" You said it. No one ever praised us excepted our family. No adults." reminded Yuu.

" And here it's a vampire. What the hell is wrong with that one ?" wondered his sister.

" Wrong … you'll think I'm crazy, but … is it so wrong ?"

" I confirm, you're totally crazy. But I got your point. It feels good to not be afraid in his presence."

The twins were back in the afternoon. And this time, they surprised him.

" Thank you." made two voices.

And he was the one staring at them. Thank you. Two words he never, ever heard from humans. Let alone children. But those did. They left without waiting. Decidedly this case was strange. Not it would stop so soon. It would even go deeper. Crowley noticed soon that the kids weren't just learning swordplay. They were trying to improve their global knowledge as well. Approaching Yukina who was making a writing exercise, he leaned over her shoulder. Yuuichiro was in front of her, doing the same.

" You made a mistake here." he said.

" Oh. You're right." said the girl.

She erased then corrected.

" So I see you're not only learning how to wield a sword."

" Indeed. We can't go to school so we're learning on our own." replied Yukina softly.

" …"

" Gah, I can't get this grammar thing." made Yuuichiro, biting his pencil.

" Let me see …" intervened Crowley.

He took the book. After a while, he explained it to the kid. Yukina just smiled. Why not trying that. So the vampire stayed with them, supervising their lessons, helping from time to time. When the different lessons stopped, it was almost evening.

" _Already ?_ " thought Crowley.

Since when days were flying that fast ? The twins thanked the vampire again. They went to play before dinner. Eusford just scratched his head in reflection. What did those little humans did to him ? They got nothing special after all. Except maybe they weren't afraid of him. How did it happen exactly, he wasn't sure. Perhaps each one made a step toward the other. Anyways, during the following weeks the trio continued its routine. Little by little the Yus went to study with Crowley the morning, then practiced swordplay, study again and practice in the afternoon.

His aides weren't long to notice this new occupation.

" Lord Crowley, are you really teaching those humans ?" asked Horn Skuld.

The three of them were in the office room, the 13th progenitor reading a report.

" I am." he simply said.

The vampires women looked at each other with surprise.

" But … but why ?"

" Yes they're just livestock nothing more." added Chess Belle.

Crowley frowned a bit. However, he took the time to think.

" To tell you the truth, I have trouble to explain how it happened. It was …"

Natural. Yes, it went naturally between them. Maybe there wasn't really an explanation, or rather he didn't bother finding one.

" They're not afraid of me." he let.

" Huh ?"

" I can see it in their eyes. They're even smiling to me now. I find it refreshing somehow."

His subordinates blinked in confusion. The fact that humans and vampires could get along seemed beyond their understanding. Crowley noticed it was time for him to meet the twins. He went up and let the women reflecting on what they learnt. As usual the children were already here. He greeted them, and they went in the middle of the room.

" It's been three months now that you began your lessons. From now on, I will be your opponent." announced the vampire.

Up until now the twins were practicing fighting with just the two of them. He would be an opponent of another calibre. But fine, this way they'll get use to a strong and fast adversary. They began by simple moves, then faster ones before the actual fight. Yuuichiro was the first to engage against the tall vampire. However he didn't hesitate and squared. Crowley smiled internally. After a while gauging each other, they attacked simultaneously. The wooden swords clashed.

" Good, Yuuichiro. Pay attention to your stance … that's it." commented Crowley.

" Yah !"

Crowley dodged him. Yuu was too slow to regain his balance. The vampire pointed his sword under his chin.

" That was not bad at all. You'll have to work on your agility and speed. But that's only the second stage so don't worry about it." declared Eusford.

" Fine, and thank you."

Crowley nodded, before inviting Yukina with a head sign. Just as her brother she didn't hesitate, but let him come first. She wasn't as strong as her brother, so she compensated by agility. In the end, he made her sword fly in the air.

" Very well, Yukina. You'll have to work on your strength a bit and speed."

" Alright."

Now time for other lessons.

* * *

Taking care of the children really kept the vampire busy. Now, they were authorized to be in the office, most of the time for playing society games. Crowley chuckled when realizing they were also imitating his noble way of walking. Even their way of eating was becoming more refined. Others kids were wondering where in hell did they spent their whole days.

" We're studying." replied Yuuichiro.

" Studying ?" repeated several voices.

"Yes. Maths, history, geography, Japanese and the rest." precised Yukina.

The children exchanged glances. That seemed boring enough to avoid others questions, which was convenient for them. The kids decided then on a game to play. As they were running chasing each other, Yukina collided with a common vampire. That one gave her a cold look. The brunette opened her mouth to apologize, but remained silent before that stare. So the vampire grabbed her by the neck and lifted her.

" Release her !" yelled Yuuichiro.

The vampire was about to throw her against a wall : making a U-turn he met with his master.

" Put her down." said Crowley, with a cutting tone.

" Sir, she was insolent with me."

" That human belongs to me, so I'll handle her."

Yukina was released, and coughed. Yuu went quickly to her while Eusford ordered his congener to leave. Then, Crowley invited Yukina to follow him. Her brother followed as well. Once away from indiscreet ears, the adult vampire asked what happened. Yukina didn't hesitate to answer. A good point for her : the progenitor appreciated her honesty.

" Why didn't you apologize ?"

" I was about to, but … the way he looked at me … my mouth stayed close." she confessed.

" What do you mean ?" interrogated Crowley, stopping and turning to her.

Yukina leaned her head.

" It looked like … I don't know … like he was the master of the place, like everything was due to him."

" Arrogant, in a word." summarized Crowley.

" Yeah."

" Well us vampires are that way. So you've got to learn to be careful first, then humble next." advised Crowley.

Yukina pouted. This idea didn't please her.

" But … you're not like him." intervened Yuuichiro.

" Hm ?"

" He's right. So why can't he be more like you ?" added Yukina.

Crowley blinked. Did those humans cubs have a high opinion of him or what ? He stared at their faces, which were reflecting sincerity.

" Anyway, sometimes you have to keep a low profile and not just with vampires. It's a way of defusing a conflict and avoid trouble." resumed the ginger-haired.

" People should also get back on earth : some things are not so important so they should just let it go." said Yukina again.

" That's not so simple. People do have an ego and a pride. You can show them you're smarter than that. Restraining yourself is important : it's a proof of maturity, intellect and wisdom."

"Alright, I understand." sighed Yukina.

" Perfect." concluded Crowley.

However, he thought about including this lesson in their apprenticeship. That was also useful in combat, as well as hiding their emotions. Meanwhile they resumed their walking to arrive at the office. The twins decided to play chess while the vampire attended his business. After five minutes …

" Crowley ?"

" What is it Yuuichiro ?"

" Why are vampires so proud ?" asked the boy.

" That's a good question. We're proud of our physical strength of course, and of not being captive of ugly human emotions. And surely because that's all left to us." responded Crowley.

" All that's left to you ?" repeated Yukina.

" Hm hm. We do not have human emotions anymore." revealed the vampire.

The twins looked at each other.

" Wait. You mean … you had them once ?" wondered Yuuichiro.

" Of course, since we were humans before becoming vampires."

" YOU WHAT ?!"

This time, Crowley lifted his ruby eyes to see two puzzled faces. Ah right, they couldn't possibly know. He confirmed it : vampires didn't just pop out from nowhere.

" So … what kind of human were you before ? And who turned you ?" asked Yukina.

Crowley didn't answer right away.

" I think you're a bit too young for this kind of story."

" Too young ? Yeah you're right, after all it's not like we lived the end of the world …"

" Saw all the adults die before our eyes …" added Yukina.

" And were captured by vampires to serve as food supplies. Not to mention we were abandoned by our parents." ended Yuuichiro.

" -_-. Fine. But now, it's dinner time so you should go." resumed Crowley, getting up.

" Okay, so will you tell us after supper ?"asked Yuu.

" Hmmm …"

" Pweeeeaaase !" they smiled.

" Alright I got it. Meet me here after your meal."

The twins smiled before joyfully leaving. Crowley sighed once the door closed. Seriously, what was with those two ? Oh well, not that their relationship was normal. He pondered on if he should tell them his story. The children were right, they went through so much for such a young age. His story should be fine in comparison. When the time came, the vampire came back to his office. He sat on a sofa. Suddenly, after five minutes of waiting he smelled blood.

" ! "

The Yus entered.

" Kids ? Were you hurt ?" asked immediately Crowley.

" What makes you think that ?" they asked.

" You smell blood."

" Whoah. That's impressive. No we weren't hurt. We just have a gift for you." replied Yukina.

" A gift ? For me ?" made Crowley, surprised.

The little girl tended a glass full of blood. The vampire looked at it, then at them.

" You saved me earlier. Without you I would probably be dead. So I wanted to thank you properly." explained the brunette.

" Same here, you saved my sister." added Yuu, rising a hand.

They were looking at him as children waiting for the parent to open his gift. Crowley tended his hand, collected the blood before drinking it. He saw them smiling. It really was a thanks, nothing more.

* * *

This done, they sat beside him waiting for the story.

" You're familiar with History now. I was born during the 13th century, in a noble house. As the third son I couldn't hope to inherit anything so I chose to be a Templar Knight. Do you know what it is ?" began Crowley.

" Yes I read that somewhere !" made Yuu.

" Me too, me too. It's a … ah, a knight from a special order who fought …" thought Yukina.

" During the crusades !" exclaimed Yuu.

" Exactly. A soldier of God."

They remained silent for an instant.

" Wow. Then if must have been a shock to meet a vampire." guessed Yukina.

" You don't say." approved Crowley.

He continued his story : his involvement during a crusade, what he saw there, his despair, his fear and everything else. His first encounter with a vampire. The shock. The incomprehension. He returned from that hell alive, but broken. What he did to continue to live : teaching kids swordsmanship. The Yus smiled at that : that was surely the reason he did the same with them. What happened in the village he resided in. How it all began. Crowley talked without pause, without knowing how the children were feeling at this. Now that he had begun he just couldn't stop. Until … he felt two pressures on his shoulders. The twins fell asleep, their head against him.

" That was worth asking me to narrate my life." he said.

And now, what was he supposed to do ?

" Kids ? Hey kids wake up."

But they just moaned and put an arm around him. Eh ?! Seriously ? He sighed. Looked like he had no choice. He lifted his arms in order to pass them around the little bodies. After ensuring his grasp he stood up. The twins awoke a bit, embraced his neck then put their head against his. Alright then, let's go. The vampire brought them to their room and put them on their mattress.

" Yaaaawn ! Thanks for the story Crowley." yawned Yuu.

" Yeah … was great." added his sister.

" Hmph ! You fell asleep just before I finished it. Well then, good night kids." he smiled.

" Night."

The next day, the twins resumed their daily routine. With a little thing in addition : offering blood to the one taking care of them. Crowley told them it wasn't necessary, but they insisted. Since it was a thanks he accepted it.

" Hey who's that ?" asked Yukina.

" Where ?"

She pointed a place where a vampire with long silver hair was there.

" Why does he seem familiar ?" asked Yuuichiro.

" My thoughts exactly. I've got the feeling I've seen him somewhere."

" Let's check it out." suggested her brother.

The twins approached the part of the building where this newcomer was chatting with Eusford. His aides were also there. The children stopped at a safe distance.

" Hey. I think I saw him in Sanguinem." muttered Yuuichiro.

" You're right, but there's more."

" Like what ?" wondered Yuu, looking at her.

" This outfit, this hair colour … it's the vampire who turned Crowley." revealed Yukina.

" What is he doing here ? How can Crowley even speak to him ?"

" I don't know."

A bit farther, Crowley sensed the twins' presence. He had a bad feeling about this. He didn't know why but he already didn't want Ferid Bathory to find about them. Speaking of him, he also spotted them. The kids hid. As Ferid was looking in their direction, Crowley made a head sign to Chess Bell, as well as miming a sentence. Hide them. Chess nodded.

" So Ferid-kun, are you sure you really need me there ? I think I'll pass this time." resumed Crowley, walking away to catch his attention again.

" Aaaaw come on, this will remind us of good old times."

Meanwhile, Chess arrived behind the twins. She touched their shoulders. They had the reflex to send their fists she easily blocked.

" Come with me. Crowley-sama's order."

The Yus followed her without hesitation. Chess Bell led them right in the middle of the basis for all the children. Then, she made them enter an empty room.

" Wait here."

The Yus exchanged glances. Looked like the adult vampire wanted to hide them. But why ? Was that other noble dangerous ? But why would he attack them ? They remained silent, waiting for the moment they would go out. After a while, the door opened.

" Come on." announced Crowley.

Around them, others kids believed and muttered they had been punished. The twins couldn't care less. Once outside, they began.

" What happened Crowley ?"

" Nothing kids."

" Then why did you hide us ?" wondered Yukina.

" You shouldn't spy on adults you know."

" But he is … he is the one who hurt you." made Yuu.

Crowley stopped, and sighed.

" So what ? Was it because you were spying ?" he questioned, turning to them.

" But how can you even speak to him ?" asked Yukina.

" None of your business, is that clear ?"

" Okay fine, so why did you hide us from him ?" she insisted.

" Because I don't want children to spy on my business." replied Crowley.

" Hun hun." said Yukina, clearly not convinced.

" Oh really. You could have gone anywhere else instead." added Yuu.

" And you would have followed. Enough with that, I don't have to justify myself with you. Now go get ready for your swordplay lesson."

The Yus sighed while the vampires were leaving. However, Chess and Horn were also wondering about this action. Chess was the one who dared to ask him. However Crowley didn't really know what to answer. Just … he didn't want Ferid to take interest on the kids. Not them. Not again.

" Crowley-sama has his reasons Chess. We don't have to know." intervened Horn.

He thanked her mentally. Now, time to meet the Yus.


	3. Bond

**The relation between the kids and the vampire is deepening. To their great surprise.**

* * *

" Come on, hide it better than that." said Crowley.

A month has passed since Ferid's visit. Today's lesson for the Yus was to hide their emotions during a fight.

" That's not so easy." replied Yuuichiro.

" Remember what I told you. Your intentions are also visible depending on how you stand. Try to not think too much about your next move."

Their swords clashed, but Crowley figured what the boy would do next.

" Grah !"

" Don't worry, you won't learn that in a day. Just continue to practice, alright ?"

" Alright."

" I agree with Yuu : hiding our emotions is really hard." made Yukina.

" But important. Self-control is useful not only in fight, but in every day's life as well." said Crowley.

" Do we must hide all our emotions ?" asked Yukina.

" Well, not necessarily all of them. That will depends on the situation. But why, are you thinking on an emotion in particular ?"

" No. Just wondering."

She took a breath before beginning. If Yuu was stronger than her with the sword, she was better at planning and hiding her emotions.

" Oh before I forgot : last day I heard that Ferid liked to wear fishnet stockings. Red ones."

" What ?!" exclaimed Crowley.

Yuuichiro burst in laugh while his sister almost disarmed the vampire.

" Darn, almost." said Yukina.

" Well ! That was … a good tactic. I won't thank you for the mental image tough." commented Crowley.

" That was a pleasure." replied Yukina.

" Sure. That will be all for today, kids."

Yuu more or less stopped laughing. He said he had to remember that kind of tactic. The twins decided to play after a quick wash. They found a balloon among the few toys children were allowed to have here. Others went to play with them. They played football of course. That, until one of the kids sent the ball above a wall.

" Oh no !"

" Ah well played ! What are we going to do now ?" said someone.

" Don't worry, I'll got fetch it." announced Yuu.

" But you can't ! It's full of monsters outside !" reminded a girl.

" I don't remember seeing any monsters when I arrived here. I'll be back soon."

The boy rushed outside the courtyard. Yukina looked at him, then ran too but to another direction. Meanwhile, Yuu has almost reached the exit. Vampires were guarding it, so he'll have to find another way. He looked around him. He spotted a part of the building in ruins. Maybe if he could climb it he could get out. He decided to try. He waited for common vampires to pass, and sneaked to the ruins. He was almost at the top when a stone under his feet shirked. The one he was holding came off, and he fell back. Before he could even yell he felt a shock on his shoulders then knees.

" What were you thinking Yuuichiro ?" he heard.

" Crowley ?" said Yuu, discovering the vampire.

" Why were you climbing there ? Are you unconscious ?"

" No, I just wanted to fetch our ball. It fell behind the walls."

Crowley put him down.

" Thank you for catching me. But how did you know ?"

" Your sister warned me. Now listen : you can't no matter what the reason go alone outside. It is dangerous for you. If you have to like now call me or Chess or Horn, understood ?" resumed Crowley.

" Fine, I understand." admitted Yuu, leaned his head.

If it weren't for the vampire, he could have killed himself. Crowley told him to wait here while he was picking the balloon.

" There. And don't forget what I say."

" Yes yeees. I won't I'm not stupid." grumbled Yuu, taking the ball.

" After what I saw, allow me to doubt it." made Crowley.

" Grmph."

The young boy met his sister on the way, whom he thanked with a low voice.

" Seriously, couldn't you think about it yourself ?" she said.

" Aaah come on, I already had my share with Crowley."

" I sure hope so."

Anyway, the others kids were impressed he brought back the balloon, and of course questioned him. Yuu just said that he didn't have time to sightsee : he just collected the balloon before coming back. On that, he resumed the game before they asked more. Yukina praised her brother for that : they needn't to know how close they were with Crowley. Both of them perfectly remember how badly it was seen in Sanguinem.

* * *

However the next day was synonymous of a bad surprise for the trio.

" Helloooo everyone !"

If Crowley could've shiver, now would have been the moment. He leaned eyes on the twins in front of him. Those ones looked at him too. Then the progenitor quickly regained his composure.

" Ferid-kun. What brings you here this time ?"

" I was just passing by and wanted to say hello."

The 7th progenitor approached.

" And who are those cute little lambs ?" he asked.

Crowley could thank his uninterrupted training. However, the twins weren't as trained as him yet. They had an instinctive move : they grasped his sleeves and got closer.

" Aaaaaw they're hiding behind you ! Isn't that cute ? But also very weird, why are they doing that ?" rhapsodized Ferid, leaned on his knees.

For once in centuries, Crowley was speechless. He couldn't move as well. Those children were clearly expecting him to protect them. He already helped them in the past, but now, this was different. He truly realized how much they trusted him and thus, how deep their relation was. He didn't expect that at all : he failed to maintain a distance.

" By the way, aren't you coming from Sanguinem ? I could swear I saw you there." resumed Ferid, looking at Yuuichiro.

 _Keep away from him._

Crowley felt surprise. But he could feel his body wanting to drive Ferid away from the twins.

What should he do ? How to solve that ? Beside him, Yuu was tensed and like trying to merge with the vampire.

" So ? Are you coming from the capital ?"

Ferid tended a hand toward him.

" Yes he is. Both of them. Gift from the queen." said Crowley.

Ferid's hand stopped. He straightened.

" Aaaah that's it. Still doesn't explain why are they clinging to you like that."

" Is that really important ?" wondered Crowley.

" Well, so unusual I'd like to know." resumed Ferid.

It was too late. He knew. He couldn't blame the children, they didn't know him like he did. Plus Ferid was indeed frightening. For his part, the 7th progenitor guessed that they were the ones eavesdropping on their conversation last month. And that Crowley asked Chess to take them away. Curious. Did they attached to each other ? How weird.

" Not now as you can see." made Crowley.

Ferid stared at him. Crowley was still tense and doing his maximum to hide it.

" Fine. I'll go now. Goodbye."

The 13th progenitor waited until he couldn't hear him anymore to relax. The twins were still holding him.

" It's okay little ones. He left." he said with a soft voice.

" Now I understand why you hid us." said Yukina.

" Totally." approved Yuu.

Crowley smiled, and … caressed their head. As if he needed to be reassured as well. Then, he brought them to their room. He said the lessons were cancelled for the day. The Yus didn't respond.

" Do you think we did something bad ?" asked Yukina, a while after the door was close.

" I don't think so. Rather, I don't know. But … deep down, maybe Crowley still have a grudge against Ferid."

" You must be right. After all, he did killed all his friends, and the young boy he rescued. As crazy as it seems, he must want to protect us as well so Ferid won't take us away from him." ventured Yukina.

Her brother had a laugh.

" This is totally crazy. We've been here for seven months if I'm not mistaken. And … I feel more at home here than ever. I mean, not even with drugs would I have imagine befriending a vampire."

" Yeah. But he's the only adult who treats us with respect. I don't want to break that link."

Because yes, they had a bond with him.

" You know what ? Me neither."

For the first time since the orphanage, they felt wanted by someone. The orphanage … oh how surprised they would be if they were to learn that story. How good and ideal it would be if their family could be here as well. For his part, Crowley had trouble to focus on his work. He could thank his vampire nature or else he would be more tormented than that. How could he get attached to those kids ? And what to do now ?

" _It's too late to get away from them I suppose. They wouldn't understand and I can't blame them._ "

Plus, he'd have to return to boring days. Why would be point in stopping everything right now ?

" _But what is also the point of teaching them all that ? It's not like they truly have a future._ "

But they decided to learn nonetheless. They didn't wait for him to begin it. He just happened to improve their apprenticeship quality. Outside, the night has fallen. The vampire got out of his office. His feet led him to the twins' room. He could hear that they were soundly asleep. Crowley opened the door, entered and stopped before them.

" _How did all this happened ? Do you really trust me to the extent of wanting me to protect you ? I'm a vampire for crying out loud. Your predator._ "

Then why did you began to teach them swordplay then, asked a voice in his head. Why did you taught them everything else ? The image of those children smiling to him, coming to him instead of running away, of being afraid came to his mind. They weren't seeing him as a monster. Maybe they even had some affection for him. How foolish. But also … not bad. Comforting. He wondered if it was so bad to have those kids in his life. To let them be so close to him. What was the risk exactly ? Probably none. He looked at them one after the other. Yuuichiro, a bit rebel, had difficulties to focus and preferred action toward reflection. Yukina, his opposite : calm, preferring to think before acting. Making their interactions interesting.

The next day, he went to find them for their lessons. The kids were nowhere. But when he opened his office's door, he found them.

" What are you doing here ?" he asked, surprised.

" Well … we were worried." made Yukina.

" Worried ? But … why ?"

" Because yesterday you cancelled all of our classes. We were wondering …" said Yuu.

" If it was because we did something bad." ended his sister.

" No kids. You did nothing wrong. Come, let's go."

* * *

That's how a whole year passed. The twins avoided Ferid each time they knew he was coming. Crowley remained laconic when his comrade asked about them, changing topic quickly. Ferid didn't know what to think of this situation. According to his plan, the Yus weren't supposed to leave Sanguinem so soon. That was a problem. And now, they had bonded with Crowley. Was it necessary for him to pay attention to this ? He'll have to reflect on that. In Nagoya, others children have noticed that the Yus were close with the master of the place.

" I must go to Sanguinem today, so behave while I'm gone okay ?" he announced.

" Alright !" exclaimed Yuu.

" Ah wait !" called Yukina.

" Hm ?"

" Could you bring this letter to our family ?" she asked, holding a letter in her hands.

" But I don't who they are." he said.

" Don't worry, I made a draw of them." announced Yuu.

He ran to his room, and caught one the draw he made to have their family with them. Yuu gave Crowley a picture of them all. He nodded, then left. Once in Sanguinem, he went to find those Hyakuyas. Yuuichiro had given him a plan on a sheet. He ends up spotting one of the Hyakuyas, a little girl with two quilts.

" Hey." he called.

The child looked so terrified that Crowley feared for a moment that she would faint or run away screaming.

" Calm down, I won't hurt you I'm here to deliver a message. From the Yus do you remember them ?"

That was enough to erase her fear.

" Are you one of the Hyakuyas ?" he asked by precaution.

She nodded. Suddenly, two other children came running : a blond and a brunette. They placed themselves in front of the little girl. Crowley recognized them from his portrait. He explained again the reason for his presence, then gave them the envelope. Joy was painted on their faces. It looked like they had discovered a treasure. Mika looked up at him, seemed to want to express his joy but just gave with a banal thank you. Crowley nodded, then turned his back. Mika then invited his whole family into the house to read the message. The little blond sat down at the kitchen table, opened the envelope and unfolded the sheet. In a church silence, Mika began to read the first sentences.

It appeared that the twins were doing very well in Nagoya. There they had the opportunity to be in the sun, and everyone ate in a refectory. The red vampire who gave them the message was nice to them. At this passage, everyone exchanged a surprised look. Wot ? But yes, it was true, repeated the letter. As proof, he taught the handling of the sword to both, played with them and taught them other things. Yukina finished here, Yuuichiro took over. He confirmed what his sister had written, added that they thought every day of them and hoped that all were well. They had difficulties with the other children, but for the moment everything was calm. The Yus then kissed them at the end of the letter.

" Wow ! They look very happy there." commented Akane.

" Good for them. But still, a nice vampire it's hard to believe." said Mika, putting the letter.

" But he brought us the letter, so it's must be true." made one of the youngest.

" So what do we do ?" asked Akane.

" We must answer them !" exclaimed the girl who met Crowley first.

" But how ? We don't have any paper." reminded Akane.

" I'll go fetch some !" exclaimed Mika.

He rushed out of the house, ran as hard as he could to Ferid's. He took a breath, then entered the mansion. He searched a little, found some sheets that he slipped into a pocket after looking around him. This done, he ran away. Once home, the family began to write an answer. An hour later, Mika came out to try to find the vampire. As long as he was not gone yet ... all of a sudden, he found him walking away toward the exit. He called him immediately.

" Sir !"

Crowley frowned before turning. Mika approached him, swallowing. Eusford could see the envelope he was carrying. So he walked toward him.

" This … this our answer for the Yus. Could you please … give it to them ?" he asked.

Crowley remained impassive, so that Mika sensed a refusal. Finally, the redhead held out his hand. The child put down the letter with a little fear. The redhead went away without waiting for a thank you. On his return, the Yus came to meet him and ... embraced him. Leaving a vampire all surprised and a little moved. At the same time, they asked him if everything had gone well.

" Yeah everything was fine, thank you my little ones." he smiled.

They each took him by one hand to enter. Crowley found himself smiling broadly. His two retainers greeted him as usual, with respect, but at a distance, of course.

" I've got a little surprise for you, children." he announced.

" Really ? Like what, you're becoming vegetarian ?" made Yuuichiro.

" No you little demon." smiled Crowley.

" You're changing style." intervened Yukina.

" Why ? What's wrong with my outfit ?"

" Not enough neckline." they answered.

He blinked.

" Are you serious ?"

They looked at each other, giggling. He opened the door of his office.

" Oh hahaha. Keep it that way and you'll have nothing."

" Sorry !"

He took out the envelope, revealing what it contained. They screamed for joy, hugged the vampire and then sat in a synchronized motion on the desk to read. The reading drew a small tear. That done, they warmly thanked the vampire for taking the trouble of delivering their mail. Yukina went to put the letter in their room. Later in the day came their training. Crowley noted their progress with satisfaction. The twins went to wash before going down to the courtyard. Some greeted them with kindness and then discussed with them. The Yus then began a game with their comrades. They started playing cat-perch. During the game, Yuuichiro jostled a vampire behind him. Ignoring the return of his master, he thought he could punish the children as he pleased. He grabbed Yuuichiro by the neck and lifted him from the ground.

" Yuu ! Crowley HELP !" yelled Yukina.

Suddenly, the vampire's head fluttered in the air at the same time as his body was separated by the middle. Yuuichiro fell on his bottom. He snatched the vampire's hand from his neck, while Yukina placed her hands on his shoulders.

" L-lord Crowley !" moaned the head.

The red one put his sword, then walked to him.

" Not only you disobey me, but you dare to attack Yuuichiro ?" made Crowley, icy.

" Forgive me my lord."

Crowley then kicked his head and it rolled in the sun. The offender soon burned, under the eyes of children but also other vampires. Then he went to Yuuichiro before whom he crouched.

" Did he hurt you ?" he asked, with the soft voice he generally used with them.

" No. Thank you."

" Perfect." added Eusford, ruffling his hair.

He grabbed him under the shoulders and put him on his feet before leaving.

* * *

" Horn, Chess, try to find other clothes for the Yus. So that there will be no more risk of confusing them with others." he ordered.

" Crowley-sama, do you not fear that they will attract the jealousy of others, if it becomes obvious that they are your favorites ?" pointed Horn.

" Maybe, but I'll make them understand. All of them."

Horn watched him go away. She struggled to understand his attachment to these little humans. The blonde noted the glare of some humans towards the twins. She turned heels to do the job. The measures of the twins were taken. Once outside, the vampires went to a clothing store. There, they chose green sweatshirts reminding the green of their eyes, as well as a pair of blue trousers. The twins were happy to receive their new clothes. When Crowley saw them go to the yard, he decided to follow them to monitor the other children's reaction. As Horn had predicted, some took them aside to make them pay for their preferential treatment. The red thought of intervening, when Yuuichiro ducked a first shot. He unsheathed the wooden sword he had wrapped around his loins, before he struck a blow from the flat of the blade in the back of his opponent.

Then he pointed it to the others in a gesture of defiance. One of the kids ordered them to all jump on him. Yukina answered immediately, leaping with a cry of rage. Yuu darted at the same time. It was a mix of kids for a while. However, the twins dominated the game rather quickly. They managed to make their opponents flee, well those who were in a position to do so. Crowley smiled. He went off to cut the road to the aggressors.

" Fights are forbidden here. For your disobedience, you will spend the week cloistered in your rooms." he announced.

The young ones lowered their heads.

"And the next time anyone goes after one of them ... I'll take care of its case personally. And that goes for everyone is it clear ?" he declared to all.

He asked the question louder, and the children nodded. This being settled he returned to the twins who were examining each other's bumps.

"You defended yourselves well, my little ones." he praised.

" Ah ?! Because you stayed planted there just to watch ?"asked Yukina.

" I'm not giving you lessons for fun. It has to be useful and you must learn to defend yourselves." he said.

" Okay."

Yuuichiro thought he was right. And that he had been well inspired to take his sword. Like Horn he had sensed the jealousy of their comrades.

Present time.

" Uwaaaah this is so cuuute ! Looks like a father with his children ! " exclaimed Ferid.

Crowley looked at him without saying anything. Ferid closed his book, and then informed his comrade that he has business to attend. Thus, they would meet again the next day to continue the story. Eusford left the mansion without a word, and began to join the Yus. Well, where was this damn house already ? After going around in circles and almost knocking at the wrong door three times, he finally hailed a local vampire. A little surprised, he took him to the right place.

" Crowley ? What is it are we leaving already ?" asked Yukina.

" No no, not yet. I came to tell you we're staying until tomorrow. I'll come pick you up when it will be time to leave." declared Crowley.

" Alriiiight !"

" Oh wait ! Come in and meet our family !" exclaimed Yuuichiro.

The others uttered an exclamation at the same time as Yukina, but for a different reason. Without giving anybody time to answer, Yuu pulled the vampire by the hand. Crowley nearly hit the door frame as he entered. He was so tall that his hair swept the ceiling.

" Everyone, this Crowley Eusford." announced Yuu.

He then proceeded to name everyone, and the ginger-haired was unable to hold them all except the older two. In the meantime, he gave them a simple hello. The children, stiffened by the fear that the vampire inspired them, did not answer all.

" Relax, he's really nice you know." said Yukina.

" Thank you Yu-chan, but that doesn't matter. Their reaction is natural." he said.

Mika rounded his eyes before the expression of tenderness it had to be said, that the vampire sent back to the brunette. Well, if he did not trust him, he could trust her. And to see the Yus indeed they were well treated. Mika wanted to be more welcoming, but how was one courteous to a vampire ? But the interested one didn't give him time to think about it. He decided to return to the manor. Yukina then proposed to her family to read a tale as before. Idea that was greeted enthusiastically by everyone.


	4. When life topples

**The end of the happy days ... sadly it has to happen.**

 **thanks for reading**

* * *

The next day, Crowley met Ferid to tell him the rest of his story with the Yus. He found the nobleman drawing a map. Ferid asked him for his opinion on his sketch. The redhead glanced at it, before declaring that Yuuichiro was drawing better than him. Bathory pretended to be upset.

" So, where were we ?" he said.

Look at that, thought Crowley. For once he remembered something without him reminding it. The progenitor asked for a glass of blood before continuing his story. Bathory granted his request, but had to wait for the redhead to finish his drink. Thus, the twins had been officially designated as the favorites of the master of Nagoya. The rest of the children took note of it, especially after the defeat of the eldest and the warning of the vampire. The latter resumed his life with the Yus, peaceful and affectionate. The twins grew up well, surrounded by the affection of the redhead whom they came to consider as a parental figure. He also taught them to fight a little in hand-to-hand combat. Each day they grew stronger and knowledgeable. Now, they were 12.

One day, Yuuichiro came to find his twin in their room. Yukina was finishing a math exercise when she looked up.

" I had a wonderful idea." he announced.

He dropped to his bed, his hands supporting his face. Yukina took the time to finish before coming to sit on the mattress next door.

" You're going to study more ?" she said.

" What the hell happened to your brain ?" retorted her little brother.

" What about yours, this is my great question."

He threw a pillow she dodged.

" Joke aside, I found Crowley's birth date."

" Really ? How did you find out ?" wondered Yukina.

" We were talking about it, with Chess and Horn. It gave me an idea, and I asked if they knew Crowley's. Of course they are aware. It seems that Ferid often teases him about it." began Yuu, rising a finger.

" So when is it ?"

" 5th December."

" We're in October. Phew, we didn't miss it. So let me guess : you want to celebrate it, isn't it ?"

" Exactly. Well he's not fond of this sort of things, so I thought we could just give him something." precised Yuu.

Yukina agreed. The twins then debated what kind of gift they could give the redhead. Not books, a new sword they did not know where to find it ... so what ? Jewelry ? Yukina said it was a good idea. They could make one each. Yuuichiro agreed, but he wanted something else. Clothes, then suggested his sister.

" Huuuh … Have you seen the animal's size ? Where do you plan to find those clothes pray tell ?" made Yuu, eyebrows lifted.

" In the same place as for the jewel: outside."

" O_O !"

" Well yeah ! Where else ?"

" Right. But what kind of clothes ?" asked Yuu.

Good question. They began to think in silence, imagining the vampire in different styles : jeans and shirt, sporty, urban and even in pajamas. They ended up laughing. Suddenly, Yuuichiro found. A new cloak. That one too they could make it themselves. A beautiful one who would replace half of the fabric he was wearing. It remained to determine the color. Yuu wanted it as red as the vampire's hair while Yukina wanted it green.

" Let's make both, more gifts this way."

" Then it's settled : we have our gifts." concluded Yukina.

They had only to gather material and tools. Yukina decided to see in the library if by chance there was not a sewing book. His brother didn't believe it, not seeing the vampires with a needle in the hand. Yet, as the brunette pointed out, they had to repair their clothes. She did find what she was looking for. Once the book was hidden under his pillow, they planned their trip. It has to be during the night, when Crowley wasn't around.

" Just in case, we shouldn't go alone." pointed Yukina.

" We'll be fine on our own." contradicted Yuu.

" Last time you thought that you missed killing yourself. Let's ask Chess Bell or Horn Skuld to come." insisted Yukina.

" Okay, then you'll ask them." surrendered her brother.

" Me ? What about you for once ?" protested Yukina.

" Because it's your idea."

"It was yours first !"

" Oh come on ! Don't begin with that. We'll go together."

They would ask whoever they met first. It happened to be Chess Belle, who hesitated. Her master's little proteges, outside … sure he wouldn't like it. But for his birthday …

" That's why we're asking you Chess. Otherwise we'll go on our own." said Yukina.

" Are you crazy ? You just can't !" she exclaimed.

" That precisely because we want you to come. Hello ?" made Yuu.

Chess hesitated. She was certain that the vampire would disagree, however letting them go alone was worse. Plus, it should be fine if she was with them. She was strong enough to handle any problem. She gave her agreement, making two humans happy. So she was the one who guided the Yus in the rubbles of the city, after providing them flashlight. She spotted a textile shop. They entered through the broken frontage.

" Now, find what you want quickly." she announced.

" On it !"

They went to the back of the store. There, rolls of tissue. The Yus searched for the desired colors, then extracted two rolls. Yukina found leather straps, perfect for a bracelet, as well as needles, scissors and a tape measure.

* * *

Their trip successful, the trio returned to the city hall. Suddenly, as they were close to the goal, Chess made a frightened sound.

" What ?" asked Yuuichiro.

" It's Crowley-sama ! Over there !"

" Oh no not now !" said Yukina.

" Hush he's gonna hear you ! Hide behind that car !" she ordered, pushing them.

A bit too strong, because Yukina hit the car. Crowley heard that of course. He apperceived his aide, who had an embarrassed smile. Since she was free to move around here, he didn't really look for more explanation. He resumed the conversation he was having with others vampires.

" Okay kids, now let's go." she said.

" But isn't he going to spot us ?" asked Yuu.

" I'll bring you to your room it'll be faster and safer." she said.

She took them under her arms, and asked them to close their eyes to avoid being ill.

" _Funny, but I think I heard heartbeats._ " thought Crowley.

Chess had disappeared. Should he check the place ? He thought about the twins. No they wouldn't dare. But … was it why Chess was here ? Hmmm, if she was accompanying them it was fine, however he'd like to know why in hell did they choose night to go out. He ended his conversation, and went inside. Meanwhile the twins had time to hide everything in the bathroom, changed themselves and go to bed. So when the vampire arrived they were almost asleep. Crowley went to find Chess.

" Chess Belle, were my human cubs with you tonight ?" he directly asked.

Darn, she knew she has no choice.

" We-well yes. They were milord."

" Huh ? Mind telling me why they wanted to get out ? And why during the night ?"

" I can't really tell you why, they asked me to keep it secret. They just asked me and knowing you wouldn't like them to get out alone, and they would have gone even if I refused, I accepted. They chose the night because you wouldn't be here." she partially confessed.

" I'm glad they had the intelligence to ask you to accompany them. I'll see with them the reason of this nocturnal trip." decided Crowley.

The following day …

" Well that was close." said Yuu, getting dressed.

" No. He'll ask Chess Bell. Chances are he already knows. He'll interrogate us." contradicted Yukina.

" Do you think he would look in our room ?"

" I hope not. Maybe we should find another hideout for our project, just in case." suggested the girl.

" Like where ? And how to move it without him noticing it ?"

Yukina went out the bathroom.

" You're right, too complicated. Listen, even if he finds out what we brought he'll never guess what is it for. We'll ask him to trust us on that." she said.

" Hope you're right, I'd hate to spoil that."

On those words they went to their training room. For once, Crowley was waiting for them. Ha, they would have bet on it.

" Morning kids." he said.

" Morning, and ask away." retorted Yukina.

He hid a smile. They won't play dumb with him, and even attacked first.

" What were you doing outside this night ?"

" Looking for something." said Yuu.

Crowley studied their face. In vain, now they mastered the art of hiding emotions.

" We know it's sounds weird, but you can't know now. You'll have to trust us on this. Do you trust us Crowley ?" added Yukina.

" Hmmm don't even try to blackmail me, little scamp. Of course I trust you. Now, let's begin."'

Later in the day, Yukina took advantage of what he was sleeping to take his measurements. Yuuichiro meanwhile, had a mission to steal one of the vampire's cape so they could have a base. The brunette also found curtains, which would provide training before the real capes. The twins being free after their lessons were devoted to sewing. They learned to sew buttons, repair a hole, cut out patterns and then assemble them.

Finally, they tried to make capes with old curtains. When they felt sufficiently exercised, they decided to get down to business. The redhead on his side, thought that the little ones were a little distant lately. Humans being of the versatile kind, he wondered if they finally got tired of him. However, he did not detect any demotivation during their lessons. Trouble with other children ? Eusford watched them interacting with them. No, nothing to report. What had they been doing for almost two months now ? One morning when he was getting out of bed, the red suddenly noticed three packets lying next to his dresser. Frowning, he approached and discovered a paper folded in half.

" _Happy birthday from Yuuichiro and Yukina. Even if you do not particularly like this day, we hope that you will like these gifts. With all our affection._ " he read.

Gifts ? For his birthday ? But how did they know ? Curious, the red-haired opened the packages to discover the two capes and braided leather bracelets. An affectionate smile stretched his lips. He tried the cloaks that went perfectly, and put on the leather bracelets. The vampire would have the sunscreen patterns embroidered on his capes. This done, he went to the room of the Yus who were still sleeping. He entered and kissed their foreheads.

" Nnnnnh Crowley ? Are we late ?" asked Yuuichiro.

He rubbed his eyes, while the red stroked his head. Yukina woke up at that moment, asking what was happening.

" Thank you for your gifts, my little ones." he said tenderly.

" Do you like them ?" asked Yukina, now fully awake.

" Yes, look I got your bracelets." said Eusford, showing his wrists.

The twins gave a shout of joy before throwing themselves on his neck. Eusford hugged them, and received a kiss on each cheek. He giggled. Three years later, he was still amazed at the affection these two little humans gave him. Nor how they had arrived at this stage all three. Still, he was happy. Happy to have them with him, they who did not fear him like all the others, who looked at him with tenderness and not anger, desired his presence rather than fleeing it. This behavior changed it for sure. Not to mention the good that it did him.

* * *

Present time.

In the Hyakuyas' house, Mika returned from Ferid's house. The day had been spent mostly in games, the evening had fallen. Only the Yus were still standing. Mika froze as he discovered them.

" You're sure back late, Mika." said Yukina.

" Oh hem …"

" What's this ?" asked Yuu, near him.

Before the blond could react, the boy pulled the collar and found two holes. He looked up at his adoptive brother.

" Mika ... you're giving your blood to a vampire." he breathed.

The concerned one broke free.

" I do what it takes for my family." he said, on the defensive.

" Reassure yourself, I do not judge you on this. But I'm still worried." resumed Yuuichiro.

" Are you sure it's fine to do this ?" added Yukina.

" I thought carefully on this. But don't worry, I'm not the kind to let vampires have my blood for free." announced Mika.

Mika then showed a gun and a map. A map of Sanguinem. Mika wanted to escape, and not later than right away.

" What ?!" exclaimed the Yus.

"You heard me well. We leave. That's why I approached Ferid : to find out how to get out of this hole. Since you too have the favors of a nobleman, I thought we could take refuge in Nagoya." exposed Mika.

" In Nag … oh no Mika, that's not a good idea." said Yukina.

" Why not ? You live very well there according to you. You're happy there, while we are languishing here. And we would be together again, we would be a family again !" said Mika.

He didn't understand why the twins seemed reluctant. Did not they want the others ? Were they afraid of losing their place of favorites ? Mika could not conceive it. It was not in their temper. He thought back to the attitude of those here who sold their blood. They acted as if they were superior. Would the twins have changed in three years ?

" What Yukina meant, is if you come with us, it could be considered as theft. We were offered to Crowley by the Queen in person. And if she ever catches us and wants to take you back, what do we do ? She is a third progenitor while he is only thirteenth." explained Yuuichiro.

" Oh ... you're right. I didn't think about that. But there must be a solution !"

Yukina and her brother began to think. If their family left without the help of any vampire, then it would not be a robbery. Crowley could not predict everything. Then he was with Ferid, so he had an alibi. Knowing that he would not be in trouble, they could act with a clear conscience. But the girl with green eyes advised a good preparation. Mika replied that he had thought about it since their departure already.

" Show me this map again. Where did you find it ?" asked Yukina.

" In his library. The gun was in the office." replied Mika, tending it.

" This is weird. Why would he let such a thing at your range ? And why does he need a gun ?"

" Maybe he collected it as a trophy. And you know, they keep telling us we can't survive outside. They're sure we wouldn't dare to escape, they take us for fool." reminded Mika.

" Anyway, I'm sure we can hide you somewhere. We can bring you food." said Yukina.

" Thank you, I knew I could count on you." smiled Mika.

" Yes, but how are we going to get to Nagoya ? Especially without Crowley noticing it ?" objected Yuuichiro.

" We can travel alone. We just need to know where it is." replied Mika.

" Then be sure to be always sheltered in the buildings." recommended Yukina.

Mika nodded. The twins exchanged a look. Then Yuu asked for some paper. Mika and Yukina used the silhouettes of theater, on which the dark-haired boy drew a map. He had studied geography with Crowley, and the way to the capital. This done, Mika went to wake everyone up. If they were to leave it was now. Before Ferid became aware of the theft. The Yus brought food as a present, which they took away. The twins thus helped their family to win their freedom. Yukina undertook to check if the way was free. They arrived near the exit without incident. Despite this, Yuuichiro was not calm. According to him, it was too easy.

" Well well. Crowley-kun's favorites are here." made a voice.

Ferid was here. Yukina and her brother had a bad feeling. The noble advanced again, explaining everything. The twins felt a shiver ran down their spine. A game. He had lured them into a trap. Bathory continued his game. He went to one of the little ones, at high speed and grabbed it to drink her blood. Mika went awfully pale. Yukina was right : he has been naïve.

" Hey release her right now !" exclaimed Yukina, running to the vampire.

But he just laughed and dodged her. Ferid continued his slaughter game. Yuuichiro then went on the offensive and fired on the noble. The latter dodged the ball, then arrived behind the boy.

" It is a pity that you have been chosen as a gift for Crowley. A real, real pity." said Ferid, showing his fangs full of blood.

Yukina placed herself in front of her brother, while Bathory raised a hand. Then, he rounded eyes. Ferid moved, and the Yus felt a draft above their head. Crowley was standing in front of them, sword clear. He had missed Ferid by a hair. The red rushed immediately to Ferid.

" Whoah ! What's wrong Crowley-kun ?" asked Ferid, blocking with his own sword.

" You dared to raise a finger on my cubs. I knew you'd be after them sooner of later." replied Eusford, icy.

" Well you dear little cubs were trying to …"

" SHUT UP !"

Eusford resumed his offensive, unleashing this time the strength he had been concealing for all these centuries. Because of him. Again and again by his fault. Ferid, for his part, realized that he had REALLY pissed off his mate. He could hardly resist him now. Crowley had always been good at the sword. He had not been recognized as a war hero for nothing, and now that time had passed his strength had increased. The ginger-haired may well have his life this time. But it was too early for that, thought Ferid. Just when his opponent made one of his arms fly. The nobleman blocked the wrist holding Eusford's sword.

* * *

Crowley pulled Ferid toward him as he lifted him off the floor, then kicked him right on the nose. A crackle sound. Despite his blurred vision, Ferid suddenly hit. But Crowley dodged, then sliced his legs and body in the middle. Yukina's cry of despair distracted him for a moment. She was holding her blond friend. Ferid took the opportunity to crawl to his body. He tied the top, then approached his legs. Crowley sheathed, after which he ran to the twins, which he carried each one to one side. The red came out in a gust of the city. Ferid might run after them, so the priority was to shelter them. The night was dark outside, and icy.

" Crowley … too cold." moaned Yuu at his ear.

The wind penetrated their clothes because of the speed. Eusford slowed down, turned his head to the little one. He seemed frozen. Yukina too. He resolved to take a break while they warmed up. He had put Sanguinem far behind, but was it far enough from Ferid ? The vampire entered a store. Arriving in a department devoted to bedding, he put the twins on a mattress. This done, he grabbed duvets and put them on them. The Yus shivered, but mostly burst into tears. Their family ... slaughtered before their eyes. They had lost everything.

" There there, I'm here my little ones." he said, embracing them.

He rubbed their little body to warm them up. The vampire waited an hour before heading back. He took care of wrapping them in blankets, giving the impression that he was carrying two mummies. The red one thought he'd have to tell Chess and Horn what had happened. Ferid would not forgive him for turning against him. Crowley would have bet his immortality that this filthy vermin was planning something involving the Yus. He clenched his teeth, mentally insulting the noble of all names. It was a long time since he had been so angry with him. Crowley made sure not to run too fast for the kids to stand the cold.

His priority now was to put them into safety. Because Bathory would use them for sure against him. This guy was just a monster. He saw only one place where the Yus would be safe. Speaking of them, he felt their deep breath. The twins had gone to sleep, probably because of all these emotions. Fortunately he did not feel tired. The vampire could thus carry them a major part of the way.

" Crowley ?" asked suddenly Yukina.

" Yes sweetie ?"

He put her on the ground. Yukina yawned and stretched, letting her blanket fall to the ground. She picked it up and rubbed her eyes.

" Are we back to Nagoya ?"

" No Yu-chan. We're not going back there." he said, resuming his walk.

" What ? But … where are we going then ?" exclaimed the young girl.

" Elsewhere. Where you two should be safe."

Yukina caught up with him, asking where it was. Yuuichiro was awakened because of their voices. Crowley put him down and rubbed his back with a hello. Looking around him, the little dark-haired one didn't recognize the path by which they had come. His twin informed her that they were not coming back. The night sky was colored, a sign that the day was rising while the belly of the children gurgled. Knowing that there was nothing to eat at the moment, they kept silent, walking behind the vampire. During the night, Crowley had met vampires to whom he ordered to bring a message for his two helpers.

Suddenly, high walls appeared before the trio as the sun arose. Shibuya. HQ of men. Crowley had brought the children back among them. They would certainly take care of them properly. The vampire could not help but feel what must be worry. Could these mortals really take care of his little ones ? What if they were unhappy ? The images of the Sanguinem massacre came back to his memory, and especially Yukina's heartbreaking cry, who was holding the famous Mika in her arms. He was losing his blood in abundance, his chest pierced. No, he had to bring them there. So he approached a bit more.

" Good. You're to stay here from now on." he announced.

" What's this place ?" asked Yuu.

" Shibuya. Last bastion which shelter what's left of Japan's humanity." revealed Crowley

The Yus rounded their eyes. There were still human beings outside. Their emeralds strolled over the place. Not very engaging, frankly. Suddenly, the words of the tall vampire reached their brain.

" Wait ! What do you mean we're staying here ?!" they exclaimed.

The broad shoulders sagged, then he turned to them.

" You two. You're going to the men's lair. There, Ferid won't be able to reach you."

" But … what about you ?" interrogated Yukina.

" I'll be fine. Try to behave in there, I'm counting on you." answered Crowley, approaching them.

The twins shook their heads, stepping back. They were separating. Now. Would they see each other again ?

" No … I don't want to." moaned two voices.

" We had to, my little ones. It's for your safety."

Tears appeared. Crowley approached, then bent down and hugged them. They hugged him back, grasping his clothes.

" Don't go … please !" cried Yukina.

" Don't leave us ! Please !" moaned Yuuichiro.

The redhead squeezed them a little harder, inspiring their sweet perfume, feeling their warmth for the last time. With a sudden gesture, he stood up, drew his sword and sent an attack against the metal door. An alarm sounds in the base. The vampire disappeared, deaf to the children's calls. A platoon of soldiers crossed the gates and came to meet the children. The latter approached one another, on their guard.

" It's children !" said a soldier, surprised.

" Where the hell do they come from ?" asked another one.

Another man approached, summoning the soldiers to inform him of what was happening. A tall brown man with violet eyes and a decorated uniform.

" Lieutenant-Colonel Ichinose! We do not know who launched the attack. These children are all that we found."

Guren looked down at the pair in front of him. A boy and a girl, twins. He observed their outfit : a blanket over their shoulders, and colorful clothes. Not a vampire cattle outfit. And … wet cheeks, red eyes. Tears ?

" How did you arrive here ?" he questioned.

No answer, but icy stares.

" Well ?"

He thought he saw anger swelling in these two little ones. Guessing that they would say nothing, and not being able to let them out by this weather, Guren invited them to enter the world of men. The twins exchanged a look. They honestly wanted to turn around and run away. But Crowley was gone, and they knew that a mortal danger was hovering over their heads. They couldn't stay outside. Then, sighing, they followed the soldier, low head and crossed the imposing metal door. They turned their heads to watch it closing on their happy days. Farther on the top of a building, Crowley had witnessed the whole scene, and had even heard everything. Humans were accepting the little ones among them. A tear rolled suddenly on his cheek. He put his hand in it, surprised.

" _I'm crying ?_ "

He could still shed tears, after all this time ? In the meantime, it was time for him to leave, to find his helpers and try to continue. On the other side, Guren had led the children in the cafeteria, still deserted at this time.

* * *

He was filling two cups of tea, and turned to offer them to the kids. He saw Yukina slapping Sayuri's hand.

" Don't touch me stranger !"

Guren raised an eyebrow.

" I won't hurt you, you know." said Sayuri.

" I don't allow you to touch me, is that clear ?" retorted Yukina.

" Whoah there. Calm down little girl, we're not your enemies." made Guren.

He suddenly noticed that Yuuichiro was holding his hand to one side, as if a weapon was there. The boy lowered his hand, which had only met emptiness. The soldier approached, and put the cups on a table, before pushing them towards the Yus. He also brought back a plate full of brioche and croissants. The children swallowed before serving and eating with appetite. Guren waited until they finished to question them.

" May at least know who you are ?" asked Guren, sat in front of them.

The Yus glanced at each other.

" Yuuichiro and Yukina Hyakuya." announced the boy.

Guren rounded his eyes for a moment. Hyakuya ... the famous church which entered the war against the Hiiragi four years ago. And he had two survivors in front of his eyes. Yuuichiro and Yukina ... if he had a good memory those names were on the list of guinea pigs used by this sect. But if they were here together today, they must have been subjected to the same thing. Guren then made the decision to take care of them, in order to discover more about them and especially if they could be useful to him.

"Guren Ichinose, please to meet you. Could you also tell me who brought you to our door ?"

" No." answered two categorical voices.

" And why is that pray tell ?"

" Isn't that obvious ? None of your business, grandpa." hissed Yuuichiro.

" _Oh dear. It has to be me._ "

" You should drop the attitude. If you're to stay with us we won't tolerate this kind of behavior." said Shigure.

" Then let us go back outside. We don't need you." retorted Yuuichiro.

" You're not going anywhere. Someone brought you here for a reason, certainly a good one so better not disappoint that person." resumed Guren.

He had two killing stares in return, which kinda shock him coming from kids. But they didn't answer and just lowered their head. Guren ordered his subordinates to find what was needed to properly welcome their new members.


	5. Popular

**So our twins grew up. How did they intregrate among their congeners ?**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

It has been four years since the Hyakuya twins joined the Shibuya Fortress. They had discovered that the army governed the daily, but above all was responsible for exterminating the vampires. A new they had greeted with mixed feelings: one of them had adopted them while another had slaughtered their family. What should be their choice ? Integrate the army or stand aside? The Yus had debated it, before deciding to finally take part in the war. Because the soldiers were going outside. The only way for them to find Crowley. The twins were indeed determined to see the vampire again. Yuuichiro had therefore recommended that they abide by the habits and customs of the place, and especially to discipline themselves.

Which they did, fast to Guren's delight. He was happy to find they wanted to integrate the Gekki squad. He undertook the task of teaching them how to wield a katana, but was surprised to discover their abilities. They weren't beginners. The twins also proved themselves more than willing to learn : they did nothing else during their whole days. At the same time, he had sent them to the civil school to complete their education. Again, a person had thought of it before him, given their correct results. However, the place had another function that the twins seemed to have forgotten. So he summoned the one to monitor their progress : Shinoa Hiiragi. The teenager showed up in the lieutenant-colonel's office.

" You requested me." she said, entering his office.

" Yes, I want your opinion about the Hyakuya twins. How do they behave in class ?" announced Guren.

" Pretty well I must say. I even didn't expect that."

" What do you mean ?" wondered Guren.

" They're very popular. Ever since their first days everyone noticed how different they were. For example, their way of walking. It's filled with nobility, that's the word, insurance and you can feel charisma from both. They're also intelligent. Some of the boys provoked Yuuichiro and were quickly dealt with, which contributed to his popularity. Both do attract the opposite sex : the girls like his athletic look, his mysterious aura, his calm and composed attitude no matter what. Same for Yukina : she's graceful, athletic as well, mature, but less hurried to solve things with a fight contrarily to Yuu. However, she won't hesitate if strength is required." told Shinoa.

So with this kind of asset they should not have any trouble making friends. To which Shinoa replied that they remained distant to others. Serving, helping was no problem however it stopped there. They always declined any invitation. Guren sighed. He was going to have to remind them of the essential criterion for integrating the training class with the Gekki Brigade. He thanked Shinoa, then dismissed her. In the corridors she thought back to what she had said. Provided nothing transpired when she spoke of Yuuichiro. By dint of hearing her comrades raving in front of him, she had finally observed him differently. Namely not his behavior but his physical. And Shinoa had to admit that he had charm, charisma. His eyes were so intense, so captivating, hem with long eyelashes… he disturbed her.

Guren found the Yus an hour later, in the gym. He walked towards them, watching them fight with wooden swords. Their style was definitely not Japanese. The officer approached.

" Good evening you two. So how are your days ?" he asked.

" Normal. Can we know what criterion we do not fulfill to be admitted to the army class ?" replied Yukina, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

Always so direct. So much the better that she approaches the subject directly, Guren thought.

" It's very simple: I asked you to make friends."

" We need teammates, not friends." she said.

" On the contrary. It'll render you more efficient."

" Yukina and I are friends, that should be enough." intervened Yuuichiro.

" Apart from you two, you pair of fools !" exclaimed Guren.

" Guren … do I have to remember you what happened last time you insulted us ?" said Yukina with that sweet voice who announced nothing good.

Oh he did remember. Those pests had put a large amount of laxative in his coffee, then blocked his toilets door.

" Your face was priceless." smiled ironically Yuuichiro.

" Are you threatening me ?" asked Guren, cutting tone.

" You should know by now that we act rather than threat. And despite those four years, you're still no one to us." reminded calmly Yukina.

" Anyway, we'll thought about having friends." ended Yuu, pronouncing the last word as if it was an incongruous thing.

Without paying attention to him any longer, they resumed their training. Guren sighed heavily. He tried for soooo long to impose himself to the twins. But it has been obvious from day one that they considered him as an annoyance at best. Since they were behaving well most of the time, avoiding and ignoring him as well, he had no real trouble with them. Excepted for that laxative case. He yelled at them for twenty minutes, but they were looking like they were watching an annoying TV show. He punished them, they underwent it in silence, perfectly accepting it. They never accepted nor acknowledged him. As Yukina said, he was no one to them.

* * *

The next morning, the twins went outside on a roof to contemplate the horizon and discuss about their plan. They were always looking in the same direction : Nagoya. Four years and they still missed the vampire. They couldn't wait to integrate this damn unity.

" Seems like we had no choice." said Yuuichiro.

" Yes. We'll have to make friends. How useless." sighed Yukina.

" If it can allow us to find Crowley then I'll happily endure it. It's nothing at all." stated her brother.

" I guess you're right. We'll just pretend it should be enough."

" Glad we settled this. Let's just be careful about who we choose."

" Of course."

They stayed here one hour, before going back inside. On the other side, Major Shinya Hiiragi was collecting the reports on the night watch and the day before. He greeted everyone with his customary kindness. Suddenly, his eyes caught unknown silhouettes. One in particular drove his attention. A girl was coming, probably Shinoa's age, dressed in a white dress with thin straps down to her knees, speaking with a boy who looked like her. The rays of the sun lit up, illuminating her ebony hair that reached the lower back. Feeling a look, she turned her head toward him. Shinya rounded her eyes, suddenly feeling trapped in two emeralds.

" Good morning sir." she politely said, recognizing a high-ranked soldier.

Yuu also greeted him the same way.

" Ohm … g-good morning." he said.

Shinya felt suddenly dumb and shy. He stopped to look at them. It took him a while to regain his composure, and wondered what happened. Shinya went away. The mysterious girl remained a moment before his eyes.

For her part, Yukina had changed and was currently in class. She was standing next to her brother on the nearby desk. Yuuichiro, who just made a sound yawn that attracted the teacher's attention and a sermon. The brunette sighed in boredom in response. He then felt that he was being tapped on the back. Shinoa was standing right behind him. The girl's heart started pounding when he turned to her and their eyes met. Today was the first time she was sitting behind him. Yet she managed to keep a neutral expression. She showed him her notebook.

" So what ?" he said.

The teacher turned around again, his gaze threatening. Yuu took a breath as a throat clearing from his right caught his eye. Yukina gave him a hard look. The brunette sighed softly.

" Sorry." he said.

The teacher gave Yukina a nod. The class resumed quietly. At the end of the class, Shinoa inhaled. It was time for the first contact. Yuu had already got up and was next to his twin.

" Wait for me, I love ice-cream too." she said.

They completely ignored her. Shinoa approached them, asking if it was not what they should have said to their classmates. Two pairs of emeralds stared at her.

" Who are you ?" asked Yukina.

" Hiirag Shinoa, your supervisor sent by Ichinose Guren" she introduced herself.

" Hiiragi hey. So he went that far." smiled Yukina.

" Yes. He also has this little message for you." added Shinoa, tending a sheet.

" We're not interested. Tell Guren we got this and that at his age, he should learn patience." made Yuuichiro.

" Hahaha ! We got quite the temper here. But you really should read this."

" Don't worry about us, miss Hiiragi. Guren is perfectly aware we absolutely don't care about him. His opinion is nothing for us and he knows it as well. Just throw your letter away and pretend we got it." resumed Yuu.

They were about to leave.

" You need to do this. Having friends. I know it can be hard after what you lived …" insisted Shinoa.

" Careful. You're entering a very sensitive topic here, and I strongly advise you to change it." warned Yukina.

" I don't want to offend you. Still, the problem is here."

" Well then ! How about you become my friend ?" asked Yuu all of a sudden.

" M-me ?" repeated Shinoa, taken aback.

She had not expected him to ask her directly. On the contrary, she thought he would protest.

" Yes you. You're here, that should fine right ? Plus, if you're to supervise us it'll be so much better to get along." replied Yuuichiro.

As she opened her mouth to answer, a boy fell on the floor from the door.

" No please, no." he said.

" Perfect, here is my friend." decreed Yukina.

She walked to the three teens on the other side of the door.

" Hello. May we know what's going on ?" she asked suavely.

" Y-Yukina-san !" said a boy getting pink, as well as the others.

" Don't tell me you're annoying one of your classmates ?" she resumed.

" No of course no ! That's just a little joke ! Right Yoichi ?" ensured a guy.

One helped Yoichi getting up at once, while the other arranged and his clothes and the last dusted him.

" A joke huh."

Yukina stepped towards one of the guys, then with a quick move pushed him so hard that he hit the wall behind him.

" So ? Was it fun ?" she asked.

" No … not really."

" Good. On that just get lost." she concluded.

She turned to Yoichi :

" Are you alright ? Did they hurt you ?"

Yoichi just shook his head. So, here was the famous Yukina Hyakuya, the most popular girl in the school. Yes, she was indeed beautiful. She picked up her backpack.

" Well then, how about a snack ?" she suggested.

Yuuichiro nodded and headed for the exit. The three guys who had bothered Yoichi parted. One of them had lowered his head towards his bust.

" Yukina-san touched me ! I'll never wash this jacket again."

Shinoa rolled her eyes. Seriously.

" Do you want to come with us, Yoichi-kun ?" asked Yukina, passing near him.

" M-me ?" he said, blushing.

" Of course. That's your name, right ?"

He nodded without saying anything, then followed her.

" EEEEEEH ?!" exclaimed his torturers.

Yoichi felt a shiver run down his back. He turned his head to discover the burning gaze of the other three. He swallowed and continued on his way. The foursome then headed for the cafeteria. While everyone was looking at the map, Shinoa noticed that a lot of eyes were on them. The teen had found herself in front of Yuuichiro.

* * *

" _Well darn. I think I drawn my peer's jealousy._ " she thought, embarrassed.

It's true that no one was ever seen with the twins like she was. Yoichi had also buried his head in his menu. He too felt that he was looked at with animosity. In any case, he could not believe he had been noticed by Yukina. He lowered his menu to observe her. Her beautiful green eyes ran across the lines in front of them, as she passed her tongue over her pink lips. The brunette suddenly looked up at him.

" By the way, Yoichi-kun, why were these guys after you ?" she asked.

" Oh ohm …. in fact it was me who approached them. I had a favor to ask them."

He then told them the whole story, especially his purpose. He too had lost his family because of vampires. The Yus narrowed their eyes, then looked at each other. Yukina put her hand on the forearm of his classmate in a gesture of compassion. She assured him that his sister had done his duty to him. Moreover, against a vampire he would have had no chance. Nobody would have done differently. He didn't have to be ashamed of having obeyed his sister. Yoichi was going to thank her, when suddenly, an explosion rang out, triggering cries of panic. An announcement sounds in the speakers. A vampire had escaped from the labs. The twins and their friends got up at once. Then the Yus rushed forward, Yuu passing over the table.

" Where are you going ?" asked Shinoa.

She has to do something. Like warning Guren for example. For his part, Yoichi was shivering. What should he do ? A vampire was roaming free. And the Yus … they just ran to it. He admired their courage. And that's what decided him. Yukina has helped and even comforted him, he has to pay her back. In the room where the vampire was, the twins were having mixed feelings. The image of Crowley danced before their eyes. It just caused a pinch to their heart. Fortunately, the words of _that_ vampire reminded them another one. Ferid. Rage just filled them, and they had no more hesitation. It was strong of course, but they were used to even stronger opponent. Yoichi finally arrived and helped them. It all ended by quite a fall.

Just in time for Guren to achieve the job.

" Well not bad you two." he commented.

To what they just stayed silent. Shinoa remembered the soldier of his promise. Yoichi arrived that this exact instant. So they finally did it, thought Guren. However, their usual lack of reaction still bothered him. Oh well, he intended to use them anyway.

Later, Shinoa felt a hand on her shoulder.

" Hey you. Come with us." said a girl.

Two more girls surrounded her. No choice then. They took her somewhere desert.

" So." began the one who interpellated Shinoa.

She hit the wall behind with her hand, in an intimidating move.

" How come you were with Yuuichiro-san earlier ?"

" Yes ! He's ours !" added another girl.

" He can't possibly like a bread cutting board like you." said the third one.

An aggressive aura emerged from Shinoa. That was THE sensitive topic. A throat clearing interrupted them. Shinya Hiiragi stood here.

" Need a hand little sis' ?" he asked.

" Come on we're leaving." decided the girl in front of Shinoa.

Shinya approached his adoptive sister while the trio left.

" Thanks, but I didn't need help." smiled Shinoa.

" Who said I was helping you ?" retorted Shinya, smiling as well.

They made some steps.

" But seriously, what was with them ?"

" Ah, how can I explain that ? The thing is, there's a popular boy in my class and they saw me with him earlier."

" Huh ? That's just this stupid ?" said Shinya.

" Yes." sighed Shinoa.

But now that Yuu was integrating the special class for the army, she should be fine. Unless … the same thing happened there. And it certainly will, why would it change. Great. Oh well. A few days later, Shinya was on the way of gym for a workout. That would do him good, he emptied his head with that. Then to compete with Guren was always fun. Shinya pushed open the door, and immediately noticed a crowd of teenagers sitting on the floor in a corner. Girls and boys, busy chatting. The officer remained froze for a while. Then, spotting his teammates he approached them.

" What is happening today ? Is there a show planned ?" he asked to Goshi.

" Dunno. Maybe they're here to see real men training. There's cute little girls anyways."

" They're not here for you." intervened Guren with a tired voice.

" Hey Guren ! Isn't this place reserved for military ?" asked Mito.

" Then be my guest and explain that to them."

" But why are they here ?" resumed Shinya.

Cries of groupies rang out. The teens were all looking in the same direction.

" They're here for them." revealed Guren, pointing a direction above his shoulders.

Two sixteen-year-olds had just arrived from the locker room.

" Yuuuiiiichiiiroooo-san !"

" Yuuuuukiiiinaaaa-san !"

The adults watched this in astonishment.

" I present you the idols of young people: Yuuichiro and Yukina Hyakuya." introduced Guren.

To think he asked them to come here to precisely avoid this. Shinya rounded eyes. That was the girl he met last time. She had plaited her long dark hair. And … the boy was probably the one Shinoa talked about. Yuuichiro passed a hand around his neck, tilting his head like a certain vampire who had brought him here. He then gave the girls a polite smile, as did his sister.

" He smiled to me !" exclaimed a girl.

" Not at all ! He was looking at me !" protested a girl.

" No way ! You're blind he was looking in my direction !"

" Yukina-san looked at me !" made a boy.

" Pfff in your dreams ! She was looking at me, you're as interesting as an out-of-date oyster !"

" Care to repeat that !"

The fight threatened to burst. Guren slapped his forehead.

" Whoah." made Goshi, arms crossed.

Meanwhile the twins were peacefully warming up.

" This is ridiculous ! I'm going to get rid of them." said Mito.

" Good luck." commented Guren.

As soon as Mito asked the teens to leave, a huge wave of boos welcomed her, as well as disobliging remarks. Jujo blushed as she never did. As she was trying to impose herself, a voice interrupted it all.

" Would you mind be quiet please ? We're not here for playing. If you can't behave then we'll leave." declared Yukina.

Her brother was near her. All their fans leaned heads in embarrassment.

" Thank you. And now Guren, if you would be so kind to begin our training." said Yuu.

Then they turned their back, an impressive silence following.

" My. Who are these kids ?" asked Goshi.

" Tell you later." replied Guren.

* * *

" Still making you interesting ? Do you know it's not a show here ?" made Kimizuki.

" And you, still in your shitass-itude ? I'm here for training and nothing else. So leave me alone or I'll beat the crap out of you." retorted Yuu.

Kimizuki shut up. He still remembered the first time he met with him. Right after this vampire episode. He wanted to test him, and well he wasn't disappointed. Yuuichiro had no problem defeating him. He was indeed strong. Not only that, but his popularity was now gaining the class. Guren asked his subordinates to begin with the Yus. Behind, his comrades decided to begin their training as well, but couldn't help watching those popular teens.

" Hmm … they're gifted." noticed Mito.

" Meaning they're training for longer than four years. Now I remember Guren telling us about two children he collected." said Shinya.

" They're not ordinary that's for sure. The way they walk, speak it's like they from nobility." added Goshi.

But who could have taught them that kind of behavior ? Shinya's eyes fell on Yukina. Different from her peers indeed. He felt curious about her. So when the twins stopped their training, he smiled. Now he'll be able to question Guren. The group reunited in a bar reserved for the army.

" So, where did you found those two already ?" asked the Major.

" This is the big question. Someone dropped them at our door four years ago. They categorically refuse to say who." answered Guren before drinking.

" Given their family name, that's not surprising." said Mito.

" Yeah, but that's not what is the most remarkable with them. I don't know who raised them but it's approaching our upbringing." said Sayuri.

" Really?" made Goshi.

" Yes. They already knew how to wield a sword and how to fight when they arrived. They're smart, quiet, composed and disciplined. And believe it or not, I lent them some magical books. They learnt the basics one year ago." developed Guren.

" So they will be good students and good soldiers." deduced Shinya.

" I … don't know about that. They don't really seem to care for anything." revealed Guren.

Like they weren't willing to create any bond. Even with him who took care of them, asked Shinya. Guren had a little laugh, before saying they viewed him as a part of landscape, at best. For Sayuri, who said they were crying at their arrival according to Guren, it was surely because they got separated from someone they loved. To avoid this pain again, they were distant.

" Probably." sighed Ichinose.

" I also heard they called you when that boy entered the restricted area, underground. How did it end ?" asked Mito.

" As I thought it would. I mean, as disciplined as they are, they didn't even try. When I arrived, they were waiting, perfectly calms. You already knew what's next. We couldn't save the boy and had to kill him." said Guren.

" What was their reaction ?" wanted to know Goshi.

" Nothing. They simply said it was bound to happen. Which is true. But that what's bothering me. This lack of reaction, of empathy …"

His friends looked at each other. Indeed, that wasn't common. The twins in question were on their usual roof, talking about the situation.

" Almost here." said Yuuichiro.

" Finally. My patience is about to reach its limits." commented Yukina.

" You'll have to be even more patient. Because we probably won't meet him during our first mission. Not to mention we'll have to get use to our new weapon, meaning more training."

" Yes I know that. But we're getting close, that's what's more important."

" I hope … he'll recognize us. That he didn't forget about us. I know vampires aren't suppose to feel anything, but he seems to be the exception." resumed Yuu, his face sad.

" I think you're right. We wouldn't have been able to bond that way otherwise."

" Yeah … gaaaah I want my demon weapon !" said Yuu before falling backward.

" Hahaha ! Who said to be patient already ?"

Yuu just pouted. They stayed here until the sun began to set. The next day, Shinya went to collect reports as always. Except that this time, they seemed to be more numerous than ever.

" _Nnngh ! Aren't they talkative today ! What's with all those reports ?_ " he thought.

He was carrying a pile as long as his arms. The path to his office wasn't cakewalk. Especially when it came to open the door. He cussed mentally, when a hand gently pushed his, and turned the handle, then pushing the door. Shinya straightened, to discover Yukina reading a book.

" Oh thank you." he said.

" You're welcome, sir." she softly answered, without quitting her book.

He entered to put down his files. Turning to her again, he noticed the cover of her book. Spells, and not easy ones. By the way, she seemed to have trouble understanding.

" May I help you ?" he asked, approaching.

She lifted her stoic face to him. He felt like a shock filling him. Thankfully he too was good at hiding feelings.

" Hmmm ?"

" Your book. I studied those, so if you want some explanation I can help." he precised, pointing the book.

She already saw him before … oh right, in a hall then talking with Guren. Well then, in that case.

" Alright, if you please." decided Yukina, giving it.

" Those aren't easy, why did you choose them ?" asked Shinya.

Yukina remained silent. Okay. He asked her to come in, and to sit in a sofa. Once here, the Major began his explanations. Yukina listened attentively. She repeated what he said to be sure to understand. Shinya just nodded.

" That's it, you got it.

" Thank you."

" And so ? I heard you've entered the special class. How are you feeling ?" wondered Shinya.

" Why are you interested in knowing ?" replied the young girl.

That … was a good question actually.

" Let's say I know the one in charge of you and your brother. So I'm getting some news." said Shinya.

However he felt embarrassed. First time for him.

" It's the same as a normal class. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Yukina got up and left. Shinya sighed. Now he got what Guren said about the Yus. Days passed, and an exam awaited the students. Besides, before the written examination a first selection took place. They would have to defeat giant dummies in pairs. The Yus came closer naturally, but Sayuri asked them to choose another partner for once. The glare she got from the twins made her swallow. They looked for partners. Shinoa had a smirk the twins spotted. So Yuu called Yoichi before she could make a move, and Yukina found a girl. Shinoa displayed a disillusioned face. She was the one left alone with Kimizuki.

* * *

The twins did their best to cooperate with someone else. However, they were shocked to hear that Kimizuki didn't want to stop his training. His sister was ill, and his presence was required. They looked at each other. Yukina managed to get free from her handcuff by dislocating her wrist. Yuuichiro did the same. Then, they approached Kimizuki that they each grabbed by an arm, in front of him.

" What the hell are you doing ?" he exclaimed.

" Shut up or we'll knock you out." warned Yuuichiro.

Shinoa decided to follow. The twins made him exit. Once out, they released him but forced him to turn and walk toward the hospital. Shiho didn't dare to talk. Actually, he was glad to go. Shinoa was surprised : that was the first act of kindness the Yus showed since they integrated the army's classroom.

" Thank you." said Kimizuki, after the visit.

The twins were walking before him. They stopped, and turned to him.

" Don't you ever dare … ignore your family in front of us." said Yukina.

" Or next time you'll be the one being visited." added Yuuichiro.

They resumed their walking.

" Is that a way of saying you're welcome ?" made Kimizuki.

" Their way I suppose." smiled Shinoa.

" Seriously, I don't get them."

A week later, the written test went pretty well for the twins. They had spent a lot of time on their revisions, each getting a score of 95 out of 100. They put down their sheets. Shinoa approached in order to steal Yuu's copy. But he felt her presence and intercepted her wrist.

" Don't touch it, little girl." he said.

" L … little girl ?!"

Yuu gently pushed her hand away. Then, he returned to his daydreaming. Guessing she'll have to ask politely, Shinoa cleared her throat.

" So ? What's your score ?"

He stepped aside, allowing her to see his tests. Shinoa leaned forward, breathing in the pleasant scent of the boy. Then she made do with one _it's good_ before moving away. Yoichi, for one, inquired about Yukina's results. She replied laconically, then smiled a little as he congratulated her. Yuuichiro stretched.

" _Good ! I hope we will have a quality weapon anyway. Finally, these revisions are over it's not too early. We did it for you Crowley, just for you so you better show yourself on our first mission!_ "

" Oh, I'm surprised. You did rather well." made Kimizuki, next to him.

" What ? Wait, let me get this straight : you just complimented me ? What's wrong are you ill ?" said Yuuichiro.

Kimizuki displayed a crooked smile. Yuu returned a friendly, and the other smiled normally. Guren entered the classroom. Sayuri informed him of the results. The man then decided to test the students himself. The black sword took everyone by surprise, leaving only the Yus, Yoichi, Shinoa and Kimizuki standing.

" _So that's it, a demonic weapon? It's really awful_." thought the twins.

Guren announced that it was time to choose a weapon. The twins regained their senses. Finally.

He led them to the basement and asked them to choose equipment. Yuu turned to a sword, his sister to a crossbow, Kimizuki to twin sabers and Yoichi a bow. As soon as they put their hands on it, the ceremony began. Yukina opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of corpses.

" Hey, Yukina-chan." she heard.

She turned to find Mika. The brunette opened her mouth. Then she bent her knees, and sprang forward. Mika rounded his eyes ... and got punched phenomenally in the face.

" Did you seriously believe that was going to work ?" said Yukina.

Mika gave place to a girl with ram's horns in the middle of a red hair, dressed in a black top leaving the belly free and pants of the same color. A chain surrounded her waist as well as her biceps.

" Whoah. That's some human I got here. Indeed, you have a strong will. But … I haven't said my last word."

She got up. Then a black smoke invades the place.

" Yu-chan."

Behind her … was Crowley. Yukina rounded eyes.

"Yu-chan. Because of you, I made myself a mortal enemy. I had to leave my home, I lost everything."

Yukina gritted her teeth. Then she took a breath.

" Want some more ?!" she exclaimed.

" HA ! It seems I won't be able to possess you anytime soon. Your heart is strong. Although it's moving toward treachery."

" So what ? Now, form this contract with me, I don't have time for chitchat. Also."

" Hm ?"

" Quit wearing his face or I'll massacre you got that ?!"

" My, aren't we violent. Very well. I'll be your partner. My name is Tsukiyo by the way."

Next to her, Yuu was also dealing with a demon, who did the exact same thing as Tsukiyo. The teen was above the illusion. His green eyes were burning.

" You're not worthy of this appearance. So take it off right now before I smash your head."

" Tch ! Alright. I like your will. That dark heart of yours. Everyone is nothing for you. Except that vampire and your sister. You'll betray everyone for him. This should be fun."

That's how they awake. Guren narrowed his eyes seeing that emotionless face of theirs. Now, let's see how they will behave from now on. Only Yoichi remained unconscious.


	6. Private lessons

**Are the Yus able of any kindness ? Do they have a heart ? Time to find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The Yus were looking above them. Yoichi was here, his bow armed toward them.

" Now that's a problem." commented Yuuichiro.

Guren told them that they had to kill him if he failed to come to his senses. Yoichi armed his bow and shoot at them. Everyone dodged it. Kimizuki already draw his sabers. The Yus were still thinking, and kept silent. For Guren, now was the test. If they had to work in team, they WILL have to bond with their teammates. So, will they remain out of this, letting Kimizuki handle the case, like they let a teen die ? Or will they understand they have to change at least a bit ?

" I'll handle it." intervened Yukina, holding Shiho by the arm.

" Huh ?"

" Step aside please."

Yukina made some steps forward. Kimizuki glanced at her brother. Yuu has a hand on his sword, ready to intervene.

" Yoichi. Mind telling me what the hell do you think you're doing ? You're stronger than that, I know it." Began Yukina.

" You're a dangerous human. I'll kill you." replied the demon.

" Shut up you worthless tool."

The demon swayed. No one … ever called him a tool let alone a worthless one.

" You said you wanted to be stronger Yoichi, then here's your ticket ! You saw your family dying, want to see it again ? Want to feel the gnawing remorse again ? How powerless you are ?" she exclaimed.

He armed and shoot at her. Yuu arrived and protected her.

" Yoichi ! We know you can do this ! We believe in you, because we know how you feel ! We know that pain, that powerlessness feeling ! Remember that Yoichi ? That fear, those feelings ?" said Yuu.

Guren saw the hand holding the arrows shaking.

" Shut up you low humans. He isn't coming back. He's too weak." said the demon.

" I thought I told you to shut up as well. Your voice is an insult to my ears. Yoichi will come back, whether you like it or not." replied Yukina.

Shinoa asked Guren if they shouldn't intervene. To that he replied she could go on and kill Yoichi. At least, it would spare the teens the remorse.

" _If the Yus can feel remorse, that is._ " he thought.

Inside the demon, Yoichi could hear it all. Yukina was trying to save him. She seemed to believe in him, so was her brother. Both were risking their lives for him. How courageous of them. And he, what was he doing ? Staying here and do nothing, like back then ? They looked like so strong compared to him. But they wanted him to succeed. They were supporting him.

" Yoichi ! How long are you going to stay under that bed ?!" yelled Yuuichiro.

That was more than enough. Yoichi knew he wouldn't be able to run away forever. As Yukina said, that was his ticket. Time to react. He was still holding his weapon, ready to shoot. Finally, he let it drop, and ran toward them. Yukina received him in her arms.

" I'm sooowyyyy !" he cried.

" That's okay Yoichi-kun. Everyone made mistakes. I'm glad you're okay." said Yukina softly.

Yuu put a hand on his shoulders.

Guren smiled. Well look at that ! They did show some compassion after all. Surely because they could identify themselves to their comrade.

" Did you … snif … really mean … what you said ?" asked Yoichi, backing away.

" Of course we did. We … we grew up in a vampire city. Sanguinem. And one of them slaughtered our family." revealed Yukina.

Guren rounded eyes. He had no idea. But what happened to them next ? Anyway, all of them succeeded. He announced that they would be able to go on a first mission outside. Shinjuku. The army was getting ready, so they still have little time before. The Yus decided to meet at their place, in Yuu's apartment.

" During my meeting with the demon, he instantly saw that my goal was to reunite with Crowley. Meaning I have to betray the army." announced Yukina.

" Mine too. He knew I'll betray everyone but you to find him."

" Damn ! I hate that someone else is able to read my heart that way." resumed Yukina.

" Did he also tells you that a part of you wasn't human ?" wondered Yuu.

" Yeah. I wonder what does it mean. I think it has a link with our erased past."

The twins noticed that some of their memories weren't available. A part that they should remember.

" Anyway, I'll go train with my new weapon. I'll ask Guren if he knows someone who can help." announced Yukina.

" Fine. Mine is already familiar to me since it's a katana."

* * *

Meanwhile, Guren reported what happened to his friends. He was agreeably surprised by the twins' reaction.

" Looks like they had a heart after all." commented Goshi.

" You said they grew up in Sanguinem ? But how in hell did they get out of there ?" asked Mito.

" No idea."

A bit later, Guren discovered Yukina quietly sat on his desk.

" My, what a surprise Yukina-chan." he said.

" I would like to train with my weapon before going outside. Do you know someone who can help ?" she said.

" Hmmm, yes I know the one. Let's go."

Guren went out and preceded the girl to an office where he knocked. A voice inside gave permission to enter.

" Hello Shinya. I need your help for this young girl. She just acquired her weapon and want some training." announced Guren.

He stepped aside to show Yukina. Shinya stiffened. He brought her to his office ?! Shinya looked at his friend, who had a little quizzical smile. Ooooh he did this on purpose ! The major often teased Guren about the Yus. So he surely wanted to see if he could do better than him.

" But why me ?" asked Hiiragi.

" Because her weapon is long range just like yours. So you're the best option. Well then ! I'm going."

The door closed. Shinya looked at Yukina. He found himself again a prisoner of emeralds who interrogated him. The teenage rendered him nervous. He took a breath to relax. He remembered that he didn't introduce himself. A mistake he immediately fixed, tending a hand to her. Yukina thanked him for his help. This done, he brought her to a training ground. On the way, he asked him about his weapon. Yukina could only tell him about her name, having never had the opportunity to test her.

" Ah."

" Well yes, I doubt that perforating my brother's room or mine is a clever idea."

" No indeed. Fine, I'll teach you how to handle it well." smiled Shinya.

They chose a corner to shoot. The ground was covered with earth, and at the very end were targets. Shinya then showed her his rifle, then asked the brunette to take out her weapon. The crossbow came in her right hand. He asked her with whom she felt most comfortable. In fact, Crowley had taught her to be ambidextrous. Shinya then made her stand ready to shoot. The brunette found a viewfinder appearing in the middle. Since it looked like a rifle, he showed her how to hold it by illustrating with his own weapon.

" Now, focus on your target. Can you see it in your viewfinder ?"

" Yes."

" Now shoot."

An arrow went whistling, turning into a white wolf.

" Crap !"

" What is it ?" asked Shinya.

Yukina just ran, then put a knee on the ground. Curious, he joined her. On the ground, a pile of feathers. He bit his lips then crouched.

" Yukina-chan ?"

" I … I didn't want this."

And to throw her weapon away. It just disappeared once in the ground.

" That's okay. We'll try again okay ?"

Yukina closed her eyes and sighed.

" How are you feeling ?" asked gently Shinya.

" Not so well since I killed an innocent life."

He had a smile. Maybe she didn't bond with Guren or anyone else, but it appeared she wasn't heartless.

" Do you feel like continuing ?"

" I have to. If I ever need a special snack I know what to do." commented Yukina, getting up.

Shinya rounded eyes before chuckling. Yukina did three more tests. She touched one edge of the target, the feet and finally the target itself.

" Finally."

" See ? Well done Yukina-chan."

" How about yours, by the way ?"

Shinya then shouldered and pulled. His tiger was much bigger than the white wolf of the girl.

" Oh a tiger ! That's neat." she commented, making him feel flattered suddenly.

" Thanks. Your turn now." he said.

Yukina tried to apply the advice of the adult : relax, take the time to aim. She touched the other targets.

" Not bad at all. It'll be fine for today, next time we'll see how many targets you can hit at the same time."

" But I can only shoot one arrow at a time." contradicted Yukina.

" Maybe not. Me for example, I can materialize several tigers." informed the man.

" Hm, that's interesting. I really wonder if I can do it."

" We'll see. There's several ways of using a demonic weapon."

The man gave her a demonstration. Three tigers each destroyed a target. Yukina whistled impressed. Shinya then taught her to activate the spell, as they had been shown in class on the lesson about these weapons. That of the brunette was of the materialization type.

" So, you will need a little time to get used to your demon without losing consciousness. Normally, it will take you six months." revealed Shinya.

" WHAT ?!"

" Relax, you have talent and the missions will help you a lot."

" Not sure I have talent with this kind of weapon. I should have chosen a sword." commented the girl, looking at her crossbow.

" Believe in you. You did reach all of your targets today, right ?"

Yukina looked at him. Shinya smiled gently to her, then revealed to her all he knew about demonic weapons, the different types, the possible steps to gain power. Basically, he gave her a headache. To conclude the lesson, and to make her decompress he offered her a drink. Yukina accepted with joy. Once in the cafeteria, she took her lemonade and pressed it against her forehead. The major then tried to continue the conversation. He was glad to know this girl who was arousing his interest. Usually, the man had no trouble talking, but there ... he really did not know what to say. How was her examination ? Fine of course, she would not be there otherwise. The ceremony of obtaining her weapon ? Same thing. The relationship with Guren maybe ? Although the dark-haired had already spoken to him. Shinya wanted to say something, he really wanted to learn more about Yukina. Anything.

" Otherwise what do you want to drink ?" he heard himself saying

So it was anything that came out. Yukina raised an eyebrow. Shinya closed her eyes before his stupidity.

" Sorry ... that's not what I meant. I already know what you want to drink, since your glass is there. However, you may want to eat something ? They make very good cakes, especially tarts. I love tarts personally, especially the strawberry but there are not often. Raspberry is the most common, or blueberries. It's not my favorite, blueberries. Apricots is also very good, but it is also rare."

She just blinked. Shinya realized that he was really telling nonsense, and blushed with embarrassment. What was wrong with him ? He leaned his head. She must have thought him stupid.

" So ? What do you recommend ?" she asked.

Shinya looked at her. She was smiling to him, without mockery. The adult looked at the menu.

"Raspberry."

" Two raspberry tartlets please !" she ordered.

* * *

Half an hour later, the girl left the major thanking him again for his kindness and all that he had taught him.

"It was a pleasure Yukina. I'll see you again after Shinjuku if you want, we can go further." suggested Shinya.

" Why not."

She gave him a little wave to which he replied. Shinya watched her go away and then turn at a corner of the corridor. His face darkens. She was going straight to the front, and he suddenly felt worried. Was it not too early ? Yukina had just had her weapon. Well, he had taught her certain things, let just hope it was enough. He sighed and then went back to work. Along the way, he replayed the lesson. With her fine face, her beautiful eyes and this little pink mouth like a candy. Then the episode of the cafeteria, where shame assailed him. He wondered again which has gotten into him. Nor did he understand why he was nervous in her presence.

She was younger than him, he was more experienced, so he should have more confidence. It was the first time a person put him in this state. Really strange. Finally, a few more days remained before the battle. Days he was supposed to spend with the girl, even if it was only an hour or two. Yukina met with her little brother.

" So how was it ?" asked Yuu.

" Very well. He's not a jerk like Guren. I learnt a lot of things you'd like to know."

Yukina reported to him all that she learnt. Meanwhile, Shinya met with his friends.

" So Shinya ?" asked Guren.

" It went perfectly fine. I don't understand why do you seem to have trouble with them."

" I wouldn't call that troubles. They're fine when studying, it's their social reaction that worry me." corrected Guren.

" Given that you were the same at their age, you should know how to handle it." resumed Shinya.

" Could you learn more about their past ?" asked Sayuri.

" Not yet. Too early."

For the second day, Shinya decided to probe her knowledge. The course was therefore entirely theoretical. The third lesson was about sniper techniques. Choose a point as high as possible to have an overview, but not too far from the battlefield, also discreet so as not to be spotted. And since, unlike her rifle, she did not have a bayonet to support her weapon, it was one more detail to which the brunette had to think. Yukina was easier on her targets now. The height brought a new difficulty. Shinya approached her to check the aim, then corrected the position of the crossbow.

" Very good, Yukina-chan." he commented.

He then decided to accustom her to a certain rate of fire. Vampires moving very fast, she had to be reactive. If he knew she was already used to it.

" You're doing better and better. Soon you will be able to activate the curse of your weapon." announced Shinya.

" I have a good teacher so of course."

He felt his cheeks reddening, and shook his head before she could notice it. Damn, again ? The Major also took care to offer her a moment of relaxation after each lesson. Unconsciously, he prolonged these moments. Shinya also took the opportunity to get to know her. Yukina agreed to confide a few things : her tastes in reading, in music she had rediscovered here, her favorite color (red), what she liked to eat ... Shinya on his side, talked about him. The fact that he was adopted, the hard life of Hiiragi, how he had met Guren.

" Looks like you found a charming family." she commented.

" Maybe, but I'm happy to have known my friends. My best moments have been with them. That's why I encourage you to build relationships with your team, especially since it will make you more successful." he advised before bringing his cup of coffee to his lips.

He thought he saw the green eyes darken, and was surprised.

" _Sorry, but I can't and must not attach myself to one of them._ " she thought.

Yukina finished her drink, then decided to take leave, and left something to pay her share. Shinya looked at her a little surprised. He felt like he had said something wrong. The reaction occurred when he mentioned the links of a team. Shinya had also learned about her through Guren, and knew that the Yus had stayed with each other for four years. But why did they keep their distance ? The young man began to think while drinking. The origin of the twins was a mystery that only they could clarify. It was not known who brought them to Shibuya, but also for what reason.

" _To leave them there alone, it was because this person could not enter. These children were brought to be safe, I only see that. When we have children, we seek above all to protect them. A danger has threatened them, and it is likely that this mysterious individual made diversion, so the little ones are safe._ " he reflected.

Finally, he knew a little more about the one who so often occupied his thoughts lately. He couldn't wait for the next day. Alas, the day passed slowly as often as when we wait for something. This put him in a bad mood, so when he found his famous friends, they were surprised at this. He who was always trying to lighten the atmosphere, that was new.

" It's nothing, I'm just overbooked lately." he said with a little smile.

" Yes I guess, already reports and other missions to organize does takes time, so in addition to the training of Yukina you also have the incoming expedition to Shinjuku." said Guren.

" Exactly."

A convenient explanation that satisfied everyone. But … why was he feeling ill at ease ? Because … he lied to his friend ? He never lied to them, excepted when all believed he loved Mahiru. Shinya also wondered why he felt that sudden need. He thought about it. First, he found this day longer. The reason was …

* * *

Elsewhere, the vampires were preparing for war. Krul Tepes officially made the announcement at a large gathering. The meeting was attended by the thirteenth progenitor Crowley Eusford. He had been away from Nagoya for a long time after leaving his cubs to the humans. The time that things settle down. Ferid had tried to find him, arguing a betrayal on the part of the vampire with the other factions. Lacking luck, he had underestimated the popularity of Eusford. It was not for nothing that he made the connection with the other contingents of vampires. He alone could convince them of something when the need arose.

Ferid, on the other hand, was known for his eccentricities and especially his twisted mind. Result, they had believed one more than the other. Thus, the seventh progenitor had for the first time in centuries, if not the only one, retreated. However, Crowley didn't let his guard down. He now avoided Bathory as the plague. So he had stayed well away from him during the gathering. He listened with a distracted ear to the oration of one of them on stage. He often thought of his children that he had almost had to give up. He missed them frightfully. Nothing interested him anymore, and the vampire with red bangs had a very hard time not to mope. How could he have attached himself to this point to these humans ? He knew, however, that their lifespan was much shorter than his. He sighed. Krul's voice rang, announcing the war on Shinjuku.

" Shinjuku." he muttered.

Could he take advantage of the battle to see his children again ? The twins had to grow a lot in four years. Would he recognize them ? And will they remember him ? Had these stupid humans been take care of them well at least ? What questions. The meeting was adjourned. Crowley left without delay, followed by his helpers. Who waited to be safe from indiscreet ears to question their lord about his intentions. Although they suspected it. The redhead suddenly noticed Mika. He nodded discreetly, and the blonde checked the surroundings before joining him.

" Hello Mika." he greeted.

" Crowley-sama." smiled the blonde.

The 13th progenitor was the only one to whom the teenager ever smiled. They had met again a few months ago, and had naturally exchanged on their common point : the Yus. To recount memories, to note their mutual attachment to the twins had brought them together. Crowley had been quite surprise to learn that the queen herself transformed Mika. He would have rather thought that Ferid would have done it. The way Mika resisted to the thirst also impressed Eusford. Even if it wouldn't last. Crowley already gave him his blood to relieve his pain, and Mika revealed to him that it was exceptionally good. So good that the teen had trouble to not bite him and drink him dry. Which let the concerned one puzzled.

" Will you be at Shinjuku ?" asked Crowley, inviting him to walk a bit.

" Yes. I hope to find the Yus. They must not stay with humans." responded Mika.

" Another idea of Ferid. You know, though, that you must be wary of what he says." reminded Eusford.

" I have not forgotten. But after witnessing the men's experiences, I cannot believe them safe there." resumed Mika.

" Providing these humans know that they have been experience subjects. I had suspicions when I brought them home, and I know they come from this church partly responsible for the end of the world. Organization that was decimated just before the apocalypse. That said, it is also possible that this Japanese demonic army will guess what it has in its ranks. On the other hand, how do you know if the twins have joined the army ?" exposed Crowley.

" Because when he was in Sanguinem, Yuuichiro often talked about killing vampires. It was before knowing you of course. But since then, Ferid has slaughtered our family. And that's a very good reason to enter it. Especially since they will have a chance to see you again."

Crowley recognized that he wasn't wrong. He too hoped that they would be part of it to find them. A question came to the redhead's mind : what would they both do if they found the twins ?

" I ... I don't really know. I thought of fleeing to the country with them. We could hide somewhere." confessed Mikaela.

" Escaping is never a solution, Mika. It's always temporary. Always. For my part, you can join me to get them back. But we will have to get rid of you know who first and foremost. Because he will not give up."

" But how to do it ? He is much stronger than the two of us." Asked Mika, looking at him.

" I know right. That's why we have to be smarter than him. This is the only way to defeat him. Well, I leave you here Mika. We'll see each other again in Shinjuku." ended Crowley.

" Very well. If I get the Yus, I'll try to join you."

" Thank you. Same for you, if you see me with them come right away."

Mika nodded, and they parted. Mika then went back to the palace before Ferid catches him again. Fortunately he did so, no doubt because he had been chatting with Crowley while walking. All the better, the less he saw Batory the better he was. Mika sometimes thought that he would have done better to leave the capital and find refuge in Nagoya. Over there, in the last place where the Yus lived, he would certainly have felt home. But Krul would certainly not let him go. The blond sighed as he walked to the throne room.

In Shibuya, Yukina had breakfast with her team. She suddenly noticed two tartlets, the last of their shelving. She rounded her eyes and then took them both.

" Two of them Yu-chan ? You're not afraid for your waist size." teased Shinoa.

" It's less visible when you have the right size." Retorted Yukina with a smile.

Shinoa gave a nervous laugh as the boys giggled. However, the brunette did not touch the pastries. Shinoa saw her take them with her, and raised an eyebrow. The girl came to a desk, looked around, and entered without knocking. She knew the absent owner, for having seen it in the refectory. Yukina dropped the two tarts and left. In a few hours she should go outside for her first field mission. She went to put on her uniform. If everything went well, she could see Eusford again. What the twins would do next ... well it would depend mostly on the vampire's reaction. If he wanted them to come back, then the Yus would immediately throw the uniform. The girl found her brother.

" To whom did you bring those tartlets by the way ?" asked Yuuichiro.

" My teacher. I wanted to thank him for his teaching. We did improve thanks to what I learnt."

" True. Well then, let's go and hope."

Meanwhile, Shinya was returning to his office. Goshi had mentioned a shipment of strawberry and apricot tartlets, and he had rushed to taste them. Unfortunately, it was the kind of thing that went off like hotcakes, and the silver-haired man had groaned as he discovered the queue in front of him. By the time he arrived there was nothing left. This is the kind of story that makes you whine about the cruelty of this world and the injustice of life. The man had even thought to keep a share for Yukina. Instead, he would surely have to wait for weeks before finding some again. So when he found the cakes on his desk, Shinya stood on his doorstep.

He closed and then walked to the office. No doubt, it was his favorite pastries. But who could have brought them ? Certainly not his friends, they were with him in the queue. And ... only one other person knew his inclination. He felt his face warm, his heart making a sprint.

" _It would be she who ... if it is the case it's really too cute of her !_ "

In this case, she deserved to have some. Shinya took the teaspoon available with the plates, then cut each cake in half. He tasted his halves dreamy.

" _Good ! Now I'll bring those to their rightfully recipient !_ " he joyfully thought

Shinya gathered the halves into one small plate before freezing. Question: where on earth was the brunette ? She could be anywhere. At home, no doubt, but same : where did she live? Guren would no doubt know. So he left his office, heading his friend's. As he raised his hand to hit, he heard Goshi calling him.

" Oooh but you have tartlets ! Where did you find them ?" he said.

Shinya narrowed his eyes. Goshi bent over the pastries.

" They look good anyway. Are they for Guren ? Lucky one." smiled Goshi.

Shinya pushed the plate away when Guren opened his door. The plate almost touched his belly.

" Ah ? It's for me ?" asked Guren, a smile beginning to appear.

Oh no ! Shinya felt trapped. Guren looked really happy. However, the major didn't destine him the cakes. He wanted Yukina to receive them. Still, he would like to see the delighted face of his friend savoring the tartlets.

" Well …"

" What ? Is it yes or no ?" asked Guren.

Shinya held back a groan. He would have done better to eat everything. Especially since Yukina sure had her share too. Besides, if he explained the reason for his visit, they won't let the chance to tease him pass. But the officer really didn't want to hear a word about it. Coming from him it sure was rich. Basically, Shinya had planned to open the door without showing what he was holding. He would have had the address and point. The brunette would have thanked him with a nice smile, they could have chatted a little.

" Okay fine, take them."

Shinya gave him the plate. Guren showed one of his rare happy smiles. On one side, the major enjoyed seeing him so, on the other he was disappointed. Guren looked up and saw this mix of emotions. Odd, why did you bring the cakes if it was to look disappointed to see him accept them ?

" _Or, he intended to give them to someone else and we trapped him unintentionally._ " thought Guren.

But who ? Shinya was a generous being and didn't hesitate to share. Yet Guren had never seen him share anything with anyone outside his team. That intrigued him. The brown shut the door of his office. Behind, Shinya sighed before regaining his desk sadly. Well ... at least he could have eaten it too, and if it was really Yukina who had brought it to him it was good news. Speaking of which ... the little brunette came in the opposite direction, dressed in her uniform, two black plaits resting on her shoulders. The young man again felt his nervousness winning him. He found her really pretty in her uniform.

" Oh hello there." she said, with a little smile.

" Good morning Yukina. Ready as it seems." he smiled in return.

" Yes, first time outside. I hope everything will be fine." answered Yukina, stopping before him.

" I hope so too. By the way ooohmm …"

" ?"

Shinya rubbed the back of his head.

" Are you … are you the one who brought me the tartlets ?" he asked.

" Oh yes. There was only two left, so I think about you. As a thanks for your teaching. Were they good ?"

" Very, thanks. I'm touched you thought about me." made Shinya, blushing.

" You're welcome. I must go and meet with the others. See you next time." concluded Yukina, leaving.

Shinya saluted her with a sigh as she walked away. He returned to his office with a light heart, wanting to hum. He began to hum on the way, a foolish smile on his face.


	7. Surprises in Shinjuku

**This is it for the twins. Will they finally get reunited with the vampire ?**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Shinjuku.

Crowley was on a roof. The humans were arriving. Will his cubs be here ? Will he able to find them ? And … will they come back to him ? What if they don't want to, if they resent him for abandoning them ? The vampire closed his eyes. The moment of truth was approaching. His aides arrived behind him.

" We're ready, Crowley-sama." informed Chess Belle.

" Perfect. Now go look for the kids. Don't approach the humans. They'll probably be in team, so try to isolate them. We must know first if they want to come back. And if they refuse …" he instructed.

Eusford made a pause.

" Let them be and inform me."

" Yes sir !"

The two progenitors were dismissed. One part of him wasn't thrilled to know they will have to fight. He taught them alright, but it was still dangerous. Let's also hope that Mika will find them. But Ferid wouldn't be far. If he ever dared to touch them again … Crowley would deal with him once and for all. He left his observation post. Once on the ground, he began his search to find his littles ones. On his side, Mika hissed. Ferid has found him. Now he'll just stick to him, and Mika sure as hell didn't want him near the twins. Maybe he could get rid of him during the battle. Or he'll have to entrust everything to Crowley.

In is office, Shinya tapped his nails on the desk. Shinoa's squad, of which Yukina was a part, went to the battle field. Teams usually consisted of five people, but there were exceptions like Guren's and now his adoptive sister's. The Major hoped that everything was going well. He had taught the girl everything he could about her weapon in a short space of time. The rest would depend on her. Still, that did not reassure him at all. The young man suddenly wondered why he was so worried. And especially ... for Yukina. But he quickly shook his head. He'd better work. He was scheduled to go to Shinjuku too. He would find her there. He took a folder and opened it, trying to focus on what he was reading.

An hour later ... Shinya let his head fall to his desk. He couldn't concentrate. With a deep sigh, the man got up and went out. As long as he takes a break, it would certainly be better after. Here he went to see where the preparations for the battle were. He found Guren, a notebook in his hand, checking a list. Shinya went to him.

" Got some news front the front ?" he asked.

" Soon, I'm about to go too." replied Guren.

" Hm hm. Do you think that the recruits are ready ?"

" Huh ? What is that question ? The only way for them to get tough is to fight. But would you worry ? Because it does not look like you." remarked Guren.

" Ha ! You can talk." retorted Shinya.

Yet he felt a little silly. He knew that his friend was right, and indeed he was worried. He had hoped that the lieutenant-colonel would reassure him about the abilities of the teens. Too bad, he had only to wait.

As for the teenagers, they had made good progress and achieved their goal. Several vampires had been killed.

" Hey Shinoa. Who are those twins ? How can they be so strong ?" asked Mitsuba, glancing at the Hyakuyas.

" Precisely, it is the great mystery of the Yus. We found them one morning in front of the doors of Shibuya. But both categorically refuse to say who brought them there."

Mystery or not, they had to continue. They arrived at the ramparts without incident. The vampires were attacking as the youths entered. The team set out to eliminate the attackers. The twins were still uncomfortable with that. Each one had the impression that they were attacking the one with whom they had lived and to which they had been so attached. Fortunately, the latter had taken care to teach them to hide their emotions. So none of their teammate noticed anything. But where was he ? If only they could go look for him. But how to get rid of their team ?

" _Hey Crowley, how about you come for us ?_ " wondered Yukina, looking at the sky.

" _Come please. We want to see you again. We miss you._ " thought Yuuichiro, looking around him.

But no bicoloured vampire. Maybe they wouldn't see him yet.

" Thank you for covering me earlier, Yukina-san." made Yoichi, walking to a vehicle.

The unit was going to be conducted further in Shinjuku.

" No problem." she said, with a faint smile.

Yoichi, on the other hand, cracked a larger one. They then went up to the back. During the trip, Shinoa took the opportunity to explain to them that they had a box containing drugs that were supposed to increase their abilities. The twins glanced at her. They wondered if it really interested them. On the one hand, if it could make a difference to Ferid, then why not ?

* * *

Suddenly, explosions rang out. The truck zigzagged before overturning, ejecting everyone. A helicopter began to bomb them.

" Shit ! Hey, where's the corporal ?" asked Yuu.

The dark-haired rushed to extract the driver from the vehicle. Shinoa came to lend him a hand.

" Mitsuba ! Kimizuki ! Cover them ! Yoichi with me we'll get him down !" exclaimed Yukina.

Everyone left where he had to go. Yukina and her teammate pointed their arrow at the helicopter, which was strafing the others. The latter sent two missiles before exploding. In doing so, the ground was destroyed, sending Yuu and Shinoa underground.

" YUUUUU !" yelled Yukina.

Finally, all this little people fell into a subway corridor. Yuuichiro leaned toward Shinoa to check on her. The corporal had obviously fallen with them.

" Yuu ! Can you hear me ?" screamed Yukina.

" Yes sis, don't worry I'm fine. And on your side ?" Yuu replied from one side of the rubble.

" We're all okay !" answered Kimizuki, while Yukina sighed in relief.

Yuu sighed with relief too. Everyone now had to go on his side. Yuu announced that he was taking their comrade soldier to seek treatment, and so they would see each other on the front line. Yukina narrowed her eyes, before throwing her little brother to hurry. The latter smiled. These details settled, Shinoa helped him to charge the man on his back. The trio progressed in the dark tunnel. The girl pulled out a flashlight and lit the road. They walked a long time before arriving at another stack of rubble. The young people were afraid of being stuck. Yuu laid his burden in a corner.

" I will climb and see if I can create an opening. Stay here." he announced.

Shinoa nodded, watching the brunette climb. Yuu arrived at the top. The stones were smaller, he could clear them. The youngster started scratching, clearing the stones one by one. The day light showed, which relieved him. He informed Shinoa who was relieved as well. Yuu cleared an opening in twenty minutes. Then he took out his head carefully, looking around him. He then passed the bust without noticing the presence behind him. Suddenly, Yuuichiro was lifted by the armpits and placed on the ground. Surprised and worried, the young man turned around, unsheathing his sword ... to face a high silhouette adorned with red bangs, and who smiled at him with tenderness, holding his blade between his fingers.

" You seem faster than I remember, my little Yuu."

" Crowley …" breathed Yuuichiro.

Tears filled his eyes. The teenager sheathed the weapon quickly then threw himself against the vampire who closed his arms around him. Crowley was glad of this reaction. Just what he hoped.

" You're here … you're finally here." moaned the teen.

" Yes I'm here. I was looking for you. You grew up so much, just look at you. How are you ?" said softly Eusford.

" So much better now that I found you !" replied Yuu, lifting his head to him.

He smiled at him with obvious joy. Eusford was happy to hear that the child had hoped to see him again. He rubbed his head.

" And where is your sister ?" he asked.

" Ah ! Uh underneath, but she had to leave on the other side."

He didn't seem willing to get away from the redhead, who was satisfied with it. Yuu rested his forehead against the muscular torso. At last he had found him ! Yukina was going to be overjoyed too.

" Yuu ! Is everything okay ?" he heard.

Shinoa. Darn.

" God dang it. I totally forgot about her." made Yuu.

" Who is it ?" asked Crowley.

" My teammate. We fell on this hole while fighting vampires." explained the teen.

" So you did integrate the vampire annihilation force."

Yuu looked at him with shame.

" I am sorry. But being in the army was the only way for us to have a chance to find you. I do not like when I fight against them, because I feel like doing it against you. The only vampire I want dead is Ferid." confessed Yuu, leaned eyes.

" It's okay kid. I was hoping you'd do it, because as you said it's the only way for us to reunite. I was planning on finding and taking you back." answered Crowley.

" That's great !"

" Yuu ?" called Shinoa.

" YES !" exclaimed that one, not happy to be interrupted.

Crowley narrowed his eyes, then sighed.

" Go." he said.

" What ? Hell no !"

" I'm hearing vampires coming. You're in uniform, if I attack them it could be considered as betrayal. I wanted to know if you two would want to come back to me. We must plan this before anything, and find your sister." said Crowley.

" Are you dumb or what ? OF COURSE we want to be back with you !" said Yuu.

" Hahaha. You didn't change. Alright. We'll meet inside the town and leave."

" Hmph, okay." pouted Yuu.

" So see you later my child."

" Later, dad."

Yuu jumped in the hole. Crowley stood here, dumbfounded before a huge smile appeared. That was beyond he expected. He left. Shinoa had questioned her teammate about his delay, and he had pretended Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Yet he had eyes that shone. The duo made their way to a base where they left the corporal, before hastening to the front. For its part, the red vampire was there before them. Perched on a building, he watched the scene in front of him. Vampires were eating soldiers. Lifting his head, he found Ferid on guard with Mika. Not wishing the noble to see him, he changed his place. He would wait for Yukina's arrival, and then take advantage of the battle to recover his cubs. He would bring them back to Nagoya with him. Other noises of fighting resounded. Mika had come into conflict with a human. Crowley did not pay attention.

The twins should not be long, and he had to be ready. His hearing caught people approaching by running. He advanced a little. There. Here they were. He spotted Yuuichiro and finally Yukina. The girl had grown well too. The brunette lifted her crossbow, which she was about to strike a shot at a blond enemy. But when he turned around, he tilted his head to avoid the arrow. Oops, Eusford had neglected this detail: the meeting of old friends.

" Mika …" she breathed.

" Yu-chan."

Ferid went into raptures behind him, and the redhead put his hand to his sword. If he touched his little ones again, he would kill him for good this time.

" Mika, is that really you ?" resumed Yukina.

She felt the tears flow. Mika was alive. He had survived. She heard her brother arriving behind her.

* * *

" Yukina, take Yuuichiro with you and go with me." said Mika.

Yukina opened her mouth when Guren interrupted them, summoning the girl to kill that vampire. Mika got rid of him by throwing him to one side. Yuuichiro received him, asking him how he felt. He raised his head to finally understand what was happening.

" Am I dreaming ?!" he exclaimed.

" Hello, Yuu-kun." made Mika.

The rest of the team asked Yuuichiro what was happening. The brunette replied that there was a member of his family there.

" Want me to turn them into vampires ?" suggested Ferid.

Mika grabbed him by the neck, threatening to kill him if he ever dared. Crowley on his side, approved at a 100%. Well, was the time for action going to happen ? Ferid suggested killing all humans except the Yus. Guren sounded the retreat at this very moment. This is how the battle between humans and vampires began. Crowley unsheathed and swept a first row of humans in front of him.

" I won't let you go." said Ferid, appearing before the twins.

" YOU !"

The images of the massacre of their family leapt before their eyes. Yukina rushed first, bombarding the nobleman with arrows. That didn't help Crowley who wanted to be discreet. He found himself struggling with a soldier, which slowed down his progress. Ferid was having fun fighting the twins. Both acted in perfect synchronization. Despite this, the noble was still too strong for them. Guren took the opportunity to assist them, but was ejected by Ferid. Then he arrived behind Yuuichiro. The latter passed his weapon under his arm and scratched the vampire. Yukina also took him by surprise, and narrowly missed him. Ferid leapt far back.

" Out of my way !" screamed Crowley.

He launched a powerful attack that killed many soldiers in front of him. He then saw Mikaela taking Yukina in his arms, then running away with Yuuichiro on his tail. Good. Now he could go as well.

" Hello Crowley-kun, you're here too. You came to get your little ones back I guess ?" threw Ferid.

" I don't have time for you Ferid, and don't you dare get in my way." warned Eusford.

He went away immediately. The seventh progenitor watched him go. He had lost control of him the day he threatened the twins. This was something he had not seen coming at all : a bond of affection between these special children and his right arm. The fact that they were offered as gifts, and so had left the capital three years too soon. It had put some serious grains of sand in his plan. Still, maybe there was a chance that everything went as planned. Further on the twins were arguing with Mika. The latter tried to convince them not to stay with humans, that they were using them.

" Don't worry Mika, no one is using us I can guarantee you that." said Yukina.

" There's things you don't know Yu-chan. Come with me and I'll bring you back to Crowley Eusford."

" …"

An argument that was close to convince them, when suddenly they heard Yoichi's voice. Their comrades were trapped by the vampires who already sucked their blood. The twins had done everything not to create a bond, yet they thought they did not deserve to perish.

" No ! Do not look back, come on let's go !" resumed Mika, putting a hand on their shoulder.

" Enough Mika ! Those don't deserve to die !" made Yuuichiro, getting free.

" He's right Mika. Let us help them then we'll follow you. We planned to reunite with Crowley anyway." added Yukina.

They were about to go, when the young vampire held them back again.

" You can't ! This is your only chance !"

Suddenly, the twins stopped. They felt like something was reacting within them. That's when a huge pain invaded their body. A kind of black branch came out of their back and … connected. Meanwhile a powerful shockwave surprised everyone. Words resonated in the Yus' head.

" _Twins … they will be … powerful … life …_ "

A weird laugh startled them. When they opened their eyes, one of them was red. Further, Crowley's mouth was wide open. Then he closed it again and an expression of pure rage passed over his face. What did those damn humans do to his littles ones ?! The Yus, on the other hand, were unrecognizable. A powerful attack permitted their friends to be free of vampires. They turned their head toward where Ferid was holding Guren.

" ! "

They were coming to him. Slowly, then running. Lifting their weapons they're were aiming at him. Ferid let go of Guren just before the second wave. But he felt the shock. Damn ! Did they intend to kill him in the end ? Then maybe he should leave just in case. Crowley for his part, was trying to get closer. Mika arrived and hold him by the forearm.

" Careful Crowley-sama. They might not recognize you." he warned.

" But I must help them !"

" K-k-k-kill … humans …" said Yuu.

" Aaaaalll of them …" added Yukina.

Their wing got haloed with a red aura. They seemed to look for someone.

" Vampire … the monster …" said Yukina.

" The humans … the vampire …" added Yuuichiro.

" Shinoa ! Do something !" yelled Guren.

" Me ?"

" Hurry !"

Yoichi went to her, and together they just embraced the twins.

" Raaaaaah !"

They lifted their weapon, and for a brief moment Guren feared they would kill their comrades. But after a few anxiety minutes, the wing disconnected and disappeared. The twins fell unconscious. Just in time for the army main force to arrive. Seeing that, Crowley had to force Mika to withdraw. On the ground, Shinya searched for Yukina. And discovered her unconscious, being carried by Yoichi.

" Guren. What the hell happened here ?" he asked.

" One hell of a show."

Shinya frowned. But his instinct told him that what was next wasn't going to be pleasant. Higher away, Mika and Crowley looked at the humans conquering the place.

" I'm sorry Crowley-sama. I failed to bring back the Yus." made Mika.

" It's not your fault. I wasn't fast enough too. But I could meet with Yuuichiro earlier."

" Really ?"

" Yeah, just before he entered the town. He even called me dad, can you believe it ?" said the adult vampire, tenderness enlightening his face.

Mika rounded eyes, before smiling. Maybe one day he could be part of that family as well. The red-haired had already invited him to be theirs. He has to determine how to leave the capital, and especially to do without the blood of Krul. Would Eusford agree to provide him with his ? However, he doubted that the queen would let him go. He remembered that she was unhappy to hear that the Yus had been brought. Krul could not claim them, it would have aroused too much suspicion. They watched in silence until the youngest left the battlefield. It was time for them to leave too. They would have another opportunity to find the twins, and this time to keep them. For now, it was out of the question that they remain with humans.

* * *

Back in Shibuya, Shinya arrived at the room occupied by the twins. It was late. Their teammates already left. He entered with caution. Then, he approached Yukina's bed. She looked like the Sleeping Beauty. But what happened to her ? And her brother ? Was it because they were twins it happen to both at the same time ?

" _It's been two days. Open your eyes._ "

Shinya tended a hand to her hair, before stopping. What was he doing ? He has been so worried since their return, but didn't dare to come sooner.

" _This is bad. I shouldn't be here._ "

He turned immediately his back and fled. He was walking with haste in the corridors. He found Shinoa in the cafeteria, and offered her tea, coffee or even chocolate. The girl opted for chocolate, him for a tea. They faced each other before drinking. This done, Shinya asked her for details about her mission. Knowing that his adoptive brother knew how to hold his tongue, and after checking the surroundings, the teen told everything. She hid nothing, how the Yus had saved a little girl from an Apocalypse Horseman with their team, then Yuu who had rescued Mitsuba, and the accident before arriving in the city. And finally ... their transformation. Shinya noted her distraught look.

" I see. Thank you for telling me everything. Decidedly, these two are a real enigma. I saw them in training and Guren told me about them. They were already trained before arriving here, and well taught as well as well-mannered. Which isn't common at all nowadays. And now this …" said Shinya.

" I don't think they knew about their … hidden potential. Looks like human experimentation. But our elder is going to interrogate them. What will happen to them now ?" resumed Shinoa.

Shinya couldn't help but shiver.

" I know right. Knowing big bro it won't go smoothly. Damn."

There were nothing they could do to help or even protect them.

" However …" made Shinoa.

He looked at her.

" Knowing their temper it's gonna be something. Kureto-nii don't know what he's in for yet."

Shinya blinked.

" To hear you they can have the upper hand on him." he said surprised.

Shinoa just had one of her smiles.

" Believe me or not, but I think they will."

Then, the Major will surely be there to see that. Anyway, Shinya hoped that the twins would wake up soon. In the same time, he wondered why he worried so much. He ended his cup then got back to work.

" _You know why you're worrying._ " he heard.

" I'm not in the mood, Byakkomaru."

" _I don't like what you're feeling. You don't need it, you can just desire._ "

" Listen, I've got a lot of work to do so we'll talk about this later okay ?" replied Shinya.

He focused on his paperwork. Five days later, the twins awoke. They looked around, then each other. They frowned. What the hell happened to them ? Noticing Yoichi asleep on her bed, Yuuichiro made a sign to Yukina. That one gently awoke her friend.

" Mmmnnnh ? Yukina-san ! And Yuu-kun too ! You're finally back !" he exclaimed.

" Finally ? What do you mean, how long have we been here ?" asked Yukina.

" It's been five days." revealed Yoichi.

The twins had an exclamation.

" But why ? What caused this ?" wondered Yuu.

Yoichi kept silent. Should he told them about their transformation ? He decided to call a doctor to examine them, as well as warning their friends. Yukina wanted to hold Yoichi back, but her brother approved what their teammate said. So Yukina looked at him when Saotome left.

" I wanted to tell you. I saw him."

" Him …" made Yukina, uncertain.

" Our bicoloured dad."

Tears filled her eyes. Yuu added that Crowley wanted them back.

" I'm glad. You're lucky you could meet with him. But how are we going to join him ?" she said.

" That's the question. I'd like to know what happened to us. Yoichi knew, but he changed topic."

" Yeah. First things first then. We'll discover what happened in Shinjuku, then decide what good it'll do to us. You'll ask Shinoa, I'll go to Major Shinya." she decided.

" Alright. Let's see who we can trust."

The doctor arrived with their teammates. He examined them and declared they were good to go. The twins turned to the others.

" So. Tell us how it ended." announced Yuu.

" Good, fortunately. We captured some vampires, the nobles escaped." summarized Mitsuba.

" Okay. But what happened to us ?" said Yukina.

" That's the problem, we don't really know." answered Kimizuki.

" Fine then. We'll read the mission report."

Crap, thought Shinoa. She told everyone to keep the recent event under silence. The Yus were still distant and just begun to open up to them. This could keep them away. For now, they left the sick bay. Yuu waited a bit, then hold Shinoa.

" I think you know something. I want to know what." he said abruptly.

" Well … I'm not sure I can be of any help." she eluded.

Yuu narrowed his eyes.

" How about to try then. Losing consciousness never happened to us, and I can't see any reason for this to happen in the middle of a battle. What is the reason ?" he insisted.

Shinoa didn't know what to do. He asked her specifically, meaning he probably trusted her more than the others. She was glad with that. But … she'd like to avoid him worry, fear, and trouble. On the other side she wanted him to trust her, to help him as well. Kimizuki said that keeping that incident a secret was a bad idea. The Yus would certainly not trust them after that.

* * *

" It's just … promise me to do nothing stupid." decided Shinoa.

" Am the type to do stupid things ?" retorted Yuu.

No. Crowley taught him how to restrain himself, how to think before acting. The Yus did even more since they got separated from him.

" Okay, but not here."

She led him to a roof so no on can hear them. Meanwhile, Yukina knocked at Shinya's office. That one gave the permission to enter.

" Yukina-chan ! So you're on your feet again." smiled Shinya.

" As you can see, Hiiragi-sensei."

" You can call me Shinya. So what brings you here ?" he asked, getting up.

" I'd like to obtain my mission report." she said.

Her … oh.

" Hm ? But you were there, so you already know." Said Shinya.

" Oh no, there is something I don't. Like … why did I lost consciousness."

So they were interested in it. Shinya knew, like everyone else. So should he tell her, knowing that Kureto was waiting to interrogate them ? No, that wasn't a good idea. How to tell her though … Yukina was looking at him with piercing eyes. Shinya had the feeling it was a test. The future of their relation depended of his answer. He still didn't admit, but he wanted to be close to her. Continuing to know more about the girl, creating bonds, helping her if needed … however bonding with her didn't seem easy. So he had to make a choice. Now.

" Something did happen to both of you. And … to tell you the truth, my adoptive big brother wants to know as well. He'll interrogate you and Yuuichiro." began Shinya.

" Must be important, what happened." guessed Yukina.

" You're right on the money, that's why I can't tell you now. Better let him believe you don't know anything. I will give you the report, just not now."

Yukina took time to reflect. Her teacher did have a point, and this interrogation will certainly not be pleasant, judging by Shinya's attitude. So knowing now wasn't a good idea indeed.

" Very well. I'll wait until our trial. I'll go pick this report right after."

" Perfect. I'll be here the day he decide to ask you away."

Yukina nodded, and turned her back.

" Thank you for your honesty, Shinya-san." she said, at the door.

He smiled hearing his name. He did the right thing, and that comforted him. Meanwhile, Shinoa was taking the same path.

" We did what ?" repeated Yuuichiro.

" You transformed. I don't know into what exactly, but it appeared that you and your sister went under human experimentation. I think it's because of the drugs Guren asked me to give you. But given what is going to happen soon, it's better that you wait a bit before I can tell more."

" Very well, I understand. Thanks for also warning me about your brother."

Yuu smiled to her. One rare of a sincere smile. She didn't have time to feel happy : an announcement for the twins resonated.


	8. The fearless ones

**The twins are now facing another Hiiragi ... can they win that face to face ?**

 **Enjoy and thank you ^^**

* * *

On their way to the interrogation room, the Yus met with Guren.

" So. The Hiiragis call you and you run just like dogs ?" he said.

The twins glanced at him with contempt, and didn't even bore to stop nor answer.

" Hey you. Just let me tell you something. They didn't call you for praising. This isn't going to be a nice meeting." resumed Guren.

" No ? We're not in for a picnic ?" made Yukina.

" We know what's going to happen. But let's just clear something, dear Guren." said Yuu, turning to him.

That one narrowed his eyes. His first name was said with irony.

" We know you're responsible for what happened to us in Shinjuku. I don't need, I think, to remember you we care about you as much as a pebble on our path. But …" began the teen.

" If you want to keep us on your side, there's only one way. Be sincere." added Yukina.

" Be worthy of our trust, because you don't want us as your enemies. We're going to know what was it, and control it. You can guess what's next." concluded Yuu.

" Well, aren't we full of ourselves today. As usual, one can say."

" Four years and you still don't get it, don't you ? Well then, one last time. We're not the ones you can manipulate easily. We can think by ourselves, and judge by ourselves. We don't trust anyone just like that. Trust is to be earn. As simple as that." said Yukina.

And with that, they turned their back to him. Guren already knew what they said. Be sincere huh. Also, controlling what was inside them … without drugs he failed to see how. But it was interesting : if they couldn't do it without products, then he will intervene. That way, he'll have some control on them again.

The Yus arrived near the interrogation room. Mitsuba was here. She got promoted, as she proudly announced. To what they didn't react at all.

" Wait !" she called.

They glanced at her above their shoulder.

" Don't you have anything to say ?" she asked.

" Isn't that obvious ? No." said Yuu.

" B-but … I was completely useless on the battlefield ! I just got promoted because I'm from a noble family !" exclaimed Mitsuba.

" So what ?" said Yukina.

The blonde looked at them mouth opened.

" Are we in this army for glory ? Do we aim for promotions ?" resumed Yukina.

Yuuichiro approached her.

" You know Mitsuba, you're one of the rare who dare to say what she truly thinks. That's more important to us than status. So be yourself, that's all we expect from you. The rest will come with time." he said.

Mitsuba just blushed. Yuu turned his back and arrived near the door. Mitsuba wanted to warn them, but it was too late. Her big sister opened the door, announcing that Yuu was the first. That one entered with an assured step. Yukina found a bench she quietly sat on. Inside, the whole room was plunged in the dark. A light illuminated a vampire on his knees. Yuuichiro continued to walk. When the creature attacked, he killed him without any hesitation, then sheathed his saber. The place got fully illuminated. Kureto Hiiragi observed that young one coming to him. His haughtiness head wear, this assured gait, his face full of confidence … that was unusual. He heard the kid and his sister were popular. Yuucihiro stopped some meters before Kureto, Shinya and Aoi. Kureto introduced himself, before announcing his intention of fighting.

" That's useless." commented Yuu.

" And why is that ?" asked Kureto.

" You're surely stronger, I'll lose, so what's the point ?" he developed peacefully.

" This is not yours to decide. Don't use your demon curse."

Yuu just sighed. He observed the lightnings appearing.

" _Hmmm, possession type weapon like mine. Attacks mostly in right line, not like Yukina where it goes in all directions. I doubt he's as strong as Crowley._ " he analyzed.

Yuu just picked up the vampire's collar he sent against the lightnings. It stopped it. Then, he blocked a first hit. Clashes succeeded fast for a while. Kureto's blade screeched against Yuu's one. The man realized that the teen was accompanying his movement, letting him come closer. That's when Yuu hit him with his fist on the stomach. Kureto stepped away with a wince. Looked like this kid was gifted. Really gifted. Did Guren taught him all that ? The officer decided to continue. Yuu held on before him. But finally, he decided he has enough and let Kureto won.

" Hmmm. That … wasn't bad for someone of your age." he declared.

Shinya was impressed too. Only Guren has been so talented in front of his elder.

" However, you didn't use your demon as I ordered. I like this attitude."

Yuu kept an inexpressive face.

* * *

" Shinya. Your turn now." ordered Kureto.

" Aw come on, I don't like to pick on the weak." commented the one

" Good, because I don't like to pick on old things." replied Yuu.

" Old things ?!" exclaimed Shinya, outraged.

Kureto smiled. At least the kid had some repartee. Shinya materialized his rifle. Long distance, like his sister. The man ordered his rifle to fire. Finding that nothing seemed to be coming, Yuu deduced that the attack would come from behind him. He felt like a threat, and threw himself on the ground rolling. A tiger crashed to the ground. This done, Yuu charged the major. He took out his sword shortly before arriving in front of him. Shinya pulled back quickly. He had troubles with his weapon in close combat. Obviously, the teen was able to analyze his opponents to adapt his strategy to combat. With that, he leapt again his saber describing an arc. Shinya blocked with his rifle. The weapons clashed. The man tried to swipe the young man's legs. Yuu recognized the movement to come when he saw him lean forward and arming.

The teen just leapt. Then, when Shinya came closer, Yuu stuck the rifle under his arm, the weapon passing behind him. His other arm stuck it too with the elbow, and he managed to snatch it from the Major's hand. Turning it quickly, Shinya just had time to lean back, seeing the blade of his rifle passing very close. Taking it back was easy for him, however Yuu had the time to point his katana under his chin.

" Still think I'm the weak one ?" asked Yuu.

" Well ! No, but I hope that I'm not being suspected anymore. It's obvious that Yuuichiro doesn't know me." made Shinya.

Yuu instantly sheathed his weapon, then turn half to Kureto.

" With your talent, you could be a good spy for vampires." said that one.

" A spy ? Did you hit your head recently ?"retorted Yuu.

" Careful young man. Don't forget who you're talking to." warned Shinya.

Kureto snapped his fingers. A guard entered with Kimizuki, tied up and gagged. Yuu didn't show any emotion.

" Exactly. Don't talk, you spy."

" You must be fun in parties." ironized Yuu.

Kureto added he wouldn't hesitate to kill his friend. Yuu got along a bit better with Shiho. Fortunately for him. The officer started the interrogation. Shinya focused. Shinoa believed that the twins could win that trial.

" So. It's said here that you and your sister were discovered in front of our door. Where do you come from ?" asked Kureto.

Silence. The guard then stabbed Kimizuki. Yuu still didn't show any emotions. Kureto wondered for a while if he wasn't affected at all.

" Who brought you here ?" continued Kureto.

" And you ? Who stole your brain ?" answered suavily Yuu.

Shinya bit his lips, Aoi rounded eyes. Kureto just gave the teen a deathly look.

" Excuse me ?" he said, coldly.

" I believe you're aware of what happened in Shinjuku, and that's the real reason I'm here. But hey, think about this this way : I don't know what is it, and more importantly, how to control it. What I know, is what triggered it : intense emotions, like seeing people I know being threatened. Just like now. So ask yourself this : what … if it happens again … here and now ?"

A dreadful silence followed. Shinya was mouth opened. Yuu wasn't totally honest about emotions. He knew what caused this transformation.

" When someone do possess something like this, the last thing to do is to provoke him. I'll tell you things about me if you're so badly curious. I come from Sanguinem, where a bastard slaughtered my family the day we decided to escape. Me and my sister could escape because one of ours distracted the vampire. We arrived here by miracle." he told.

" You really think I'll believe that ?" said Kureto.

" Believe it or not, that's the truth. I don't know what's inside me, but if it decide to emerge, you're done for."

Kureto remained silent. That wasn't completely wrong.

" Are you defying me ? I can kill your friend." he said.

" What did they do to you when you were little ? I'm stating facts here. And seriously, am I so terrifying you think you have to threat me ? Not only that, but you're also torturing youngsters. You're just losing any authority in my eyes. This just shows me how low you are." hissed Yuu.

He then unsheathed his sword so fast, leashing a black wave who repelled the guard behind Kimizuki. Aoi and Kureto put a hand on their sword by reflex. Yuu put his own back to his scabbard.

" Leave." he said to Kimizuki.

That one didn't wait and escaped.

" By the way, vampires don't need spies. They're so conceited they're convinced they'll win."

" Seems like Guren didn't taught you good manners. No one defy the Hiiragis. I'll teach you that myself." resumed Kureto, beginning to unsheathe his katana.

" You didn't hear me, didn't you. Fine then, let's see if the thing wants to deal with you instead."

Kureto couldn't help but stop his move. After a moment, he put it back inside his scabbard. The teenager was right. If what was inside him was what he thought … then Kureto couldn't take the risk of triggering it here. That was hard to swallow for him, but he wouldn't be able to make the teen pliable. A defeat.

" Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to return to my studies." announced Yuuichiro.

He just then leave without waiting for their answer. He went out peacefully, letting the door opened for his sister to come in. Yukina walked with the same assurance.

" So. You're the second enigma. You'd be wiser to redeem your brother's behaviour." warned Kureto.

" No. Now tell me what do you want, you're impinging on my study time."

Kureto's eyes burned. Apparently the was the same as her brother. Shinya wanted to warn her, to help or protect her but he had to stay still.

" I had some questions for you, and I highly recommend you to be honest."

This time, Yoichi was brought. Kureto immediately ordered to beat him. He was hoping to impress her quickly than her brother. But Yukina had the same control as Yuu. She sighed and looked at the officer with disdain.

" Yoichi. After your mission I believe this is nothing for you right ?" she said, looking at him.

He blinked. She was right, even his ceremony had been tougher than that. She believed in him back then, he couldn't disappoint her now. That's how when the guard grasped him, Yoichi smashed his feet, then sent his head right in his opponent one. Then, he rushed to Yukina. That one untied him and took off his gag.

" Well now. Could we talk as civilized people ? I can speak without any threats you know." she said calmly.

" But will you be honest ?" replied Kureto.

" I don't have any reason to not be." replied Yukina with a little smile.

" Hmmm …"

Looked like he had no choice.

" If I consider you're lying, you won't get out alive. Am I clear ?" he warned.

" Oh ? You would kill a black demon bearer, although they're so rare ? A good calculation indeed. And why do you need to threat ? This only make me think you're weak." she retorted.

Shinya winced. Why did they have such temper ?

" Torture is the best way to get information. So stop testing me young girl. Guren didn't really raised you well."

" Guren ? Ha. Guren is nothing but a part of furniture. And you're totally wrong here : anyone can tell anything and its contrary to make the pain stop. Won't be the truth so far. This shows that your way of thinking is failing. There's other ways to obtain what you want." she said.

Kureto didn't expect her to consider Guren as nothing. The twins weren't easy to impress and felt nothing but contempt for him. Something he wasn't used to. They were making him boil.

* * *

" So ? Can we start ?" she resumed.

He gritted his teeth. What insolence. But he wanted informations.

" Well then. Your brother already told us you grew up in Sanguinem and escaped from there. But I failed to see how."

" It was a blood bath. The ones we loved, cared about, considered as our family were killed for fun." said Yukina.

Her tone was full of hate. Her eyes were stormy.

" But how did you arrived here ? Who … brought you ?" asked Kureto.

" By pure luck. We heard that there were still humans living here. So we decided to try. After all, we got nothing to lose."

" With all the Horsemen of Apocalypse this is impossible." said Aoi.

" Oh really ? So how do you explain there's still people outside ?"

She had a point here. They were aware of humans existing outside those walls, they had to refuse some of them.

" Let's say that's the truth. You and Yuuichiro are also part of the Hyakuya cult. Are you guinea pigs ?"

" We what ?"

He looked at her. This time, she really was surprised. Shinya glanced at his brother with anger. He planned to tell her but with care.

" Guinea pigs. The Hyakuyas gathered all kind of children without relatives and conducted experiments on them. You two are probably survivors. And Guren is probably trying to use that thing in you."

" Yukina-san." said Yoichi.

She had leaned eyes.

" Since you doesn't seem to be loyal to Guren, how about you become my subordinate ?" suggested Kureto.

" You wouldn't like my answer. No one … is going to use me or my brother. Is that clear ?"

" My, you have one hell of a bad attitude. The way you and your brother stood up to me makes you potential traitors, do you even realize that ?" made Kureto.

" And you, do you realize what mistake you're making with this method ? Want me or Yuu go berserk again ? Violence is absolutely not the solution here. So try to use your brain next time." she retorted.

" How dare you address yourself that way to Kureto-sama ?" exclaimed Aoi.

Yukina totally ignored her.

" Now, I've got better things to do right now." she said before turning her back.

" Who said you could leave ?" resumed Kureto.

" You already made your mind about us. Sent us your whole army if you want to. Kill our team if you desire. We don't fear you. We saw worse than you. The only thing you've obtained, is our contempt."

"Kureto-sama, let me teach her some respect." asked Aoi.

This reminded him he didn't test her ability. So he just nodded. Aoi rushed to the young girl. Yukina felt her aggressiveness. She pushed Yoichi, then stopped the saber with a kunai she got out of her sleeve. Then, she replied by a kick in Aoi's belly. That one dodged. She continued trying to hit the teen who calmly avoided every attack.

" Yukina-san !" exclaimed Yoichi.

He had grabbed a guard's saber, and sent it to her. Yukina caught it, then fight more seriously. She used a technique Crowley taught the twins for disarming. Aoi's sabre flew.

" How weak. At least Guren's retainers know how to behave." said Yukina.

That was only said to humiliate the blonde. Yukina threw the sabre above her shoulder and got out. The door closed on an impressive silent. Shinya was as impressed as he was scared for them. They did defy the Hiiragis and consequences were to be expected. Outside, Mitsuba, Shinoa and Kimizuki were waiting. Yukina and Yuuichiro arrived accompanied by Yoichi. Guren saw them from afar and came. The twins looked at him intensively.

" So ? How was your interrogation ?" he asked.

" We just had a pleasant conversation with that stupid Kureto Hiiragi." simply said Yukina.

Guren frowned an eyebrow.

" We're still waiting for your answer." reminded Yuuichiro.

That said, he looked at Kimizuki's shoulder. That one said he was fine, and the teen lost interest in him. The Yus left. Guren heard Shinoa asking Yoichi how it went.

" I … don't know. Yukina stood up to Kureto, making it clear she didn't fear him and threatening him somehow."

" WHAT ?!" the girls exclaimed.

" Well, Yuuichiro reminded him that he could transform again. He didn't hesitate to imply he was stupid to threat him knowing that." precised Kimizuki.

Yukina did the same, added Yoichi. Guren sighed heavily. That was bound to happen. But he felt glad the twins put Kureto at his place. And they weren't completely wrong about their transformation. No one really knows how it actually worked. What if they lose it here in the fortress ? Could be dramatic. They just pointed it out. Also, according to their teammates their fighting skills allowed them to have an asset. Could they really afford to lose skilled soldiers, even arrogant ones ? Black demons bearers on top of that.

" _No. I wouldn't call it arrogance, it's just that they are detached from almost everything but knowledge. With no bonds, they don't care about hurting people or angry them._ " thought Guren.

While the teens were debating about what would happen, Guren just left. The Yus intented to control their seraph, and if they succeed they would be unstoppable. For what he could saw in Shinjuku, they connected once in that state. But why ? What advantage did it give them ? Meanwhile, Yukina reported what she learnt.

" So Mika was right. We are being used, or at least they will try it." deduced Yuuichiro.

" We won't let them. If we can control that thing no one would touch us. Also, we still have a problem with that dumb Hiiragi."

" Maybe we should have played little powerless kids." remarked Yuu.

" Not our style. But he was really idiot here : what sane people would threat someone that possess a weapon of mass destruction ? He endangered everyone here." replied Yukina.

" Anyway. We now have to master our weapon better than that. I made some research based on what your teacher said. He told the truth, but it would be dangerous for us to do it alone." announced Yuuichiro.

" So we have to find someone who can do it." sighed Yukina.

" Think we can ask Guren ? Would be a way to see if he's sincere or not." suggested Yuuichiro.

" Not sure. He could use this as a debt."

" Riiiight … so let's seeee. Shinoa is from the Hiiragi house, plus she had her weapon before us so chances are she knows something." resumed Yuu.

" Same for Mitsuba. Alright, we'll go ask them."

* * *

Meanwhile, Guren met with Shinya. He asked him more about the twins' interrogation. His friend hidden nothing.

" I managed to calm Kureto. In exchange, I'll survey them." announced Shinya, at the end of his story.

" Fine. You'll be able to tell me how do they plan to control their seraph." asked Guren.

" That's what they want ?"

" Yes."

" Those kids never cease to amaze me !" smiled Shinya.

" Which makes me think. You've been in a weird mood lately." reminded Guren.

" Huh ?"

" Yes you. What the hell happened ?"

Oh. Well, excepted that his demon kept torturing him lately, nothing really. He invoked a work overload and now this new surveyance mission. But Guren wasn't fooled. Anyway, he'll find out about this later. Shinya had to begin his mission. The twins were maybe gifted in fight, but he was experienced in spying. That's how he followed them outside, observing their new teaching. The soldier reminded he was supposed to tell Yukina more about this experimentation case. But now was more complicated than ever. Oh well, at least he could see her more often.

" _Hm ! As expected of them they're good._ " he thought after seeing Yuuichiro dealing with Mitsuba's demon.

Now was the time of joining the demon. Yuu went first.

" So." began Yukina, sitting before her brother.

They looked at her.

" How about we speak about what happened in Shinjuku ?" she suggested.

Her teammates exchanged unsure glances.

" Don't worry, we know that we transformed and it was terrible. Our lovely Kureto told us about the Hyakuya sect who apparently did this to us. But we still don't know what it is. Thanks to Yoichi, we have an idea for controlling it, but we need more datas. So Shinoa." resumed Yukina.

She planted her green eyes in hers, before literally ordering her to tell everything she knew as an Hiiragi.

" Hahaaaa ! Is that a way to address your superior ?" replied Shinoa.

" Providing you are. For now, all I can see is your family name. So, are you like your big brother ?" asked Yukina.

" Nooo not at all. I'm no monster, contrarily to him. But I don't know as much as he do."

The expression Yukina sent her wasn't convinced at all. Kimizuki intervened by saying he shared Yukina's feeling. They weren't comrades for him as well. After a while, Shinoa decided to discuss about everything once the training was over. To what Yukina agreed.

A week later, Shinya went to report his brother.

" So, how are the twins doing lately ?" asked Kureto, a sheet of paper on his hand.

" Well, they're studying, training, studying, eating, training … and nothing else."

" Were you spotted ?"

" Of course no, who do you take me for ? But according to Guren it has always been this way since their arrival." said Shinya.

" So I guess you were kinda right. They're probably just arrogant. Or smart."

" Or both. Guren is still tearing out his hair with them. Want me to keep surveyance ?" asked Shinya.

" Hmmm yes. Just in case."

Shinya nodded. Perfect. He couldn't grow tired of observing Yukina. Speaking of that one, she was trying once more to get in touch with the thing inside her.

" Seriously, how stubborn can you be ?" made Tsukiyo.

" Shut up." simply said Yukina.

The demon sighed. During the training she hoped to get revenge for the hit the human gave her. She managed to have it a bit, but the girl was tougher than she thought she'd be.

" You shouldn't call that thing ! It's worse than demons."

Yukina ignore her demon. She remembered what happened during Shinjuku. The feelings, seeing her sworn enemy playing his sick game again, learning that Mika was alive, that he became a vampire … everything. Tsukiyo opened her mouth to call her again, when she felt something incoming. Yukina too, and turned to see it. But what was behind her … scared her. She just yelled, that awake her.

" _So that's it ? That's a seraph of the end ? That's what they saw during the battle ?_ "

How scary. She took several breaths to calm down. She couldn't let her fear preventing her to reaching her goal. Yuuichiro awoke the same way as her. They were training in the girl's room.

" Hm. I guess you just saw the same thing as me." said Yukina.

" That … that was a monster ! With … with my face !"

" Same here. But …"

Yukina got up.

" We finally manage to get in touch with it. Which means we can continue and hope to control our seraph."

"Yeah you're right. But not now. We need to go training."

They went out. One hour later, Yukina went to find Shinya for more training with her weapon. That one was yawning. Even with his surveyance mission he still had other work to do and less time to do it. So when he heard knocking he responded quite angrily.

" My, I used to know you a bit friendlier." said Yukina.

" Yuki-chan !" he said while blushing.

He stood up.

" I'm sorry, it's just that I'm overbooked and everyone keeps bringing me work so …"

" Oh. Then I'm surely disturbing you here."

" Oh no never. May I help you ?"

" Hmmm …" said the girl, looing at his pile of files.

She needed training but it would only delay him in his work.

" I'll be back later, you have too much work right now." she decided.

" NO !"

Yukina stopped, and turned to him puzzled.

" I mean … this will bring me a welcomed break."

" Okaaay."

Shinya cleared this throat and invited her to come along.


	9. Together again

**Time is passing, will the twins finally reunite with their favorite vampires ?**

* * *

" That was good Yu-chan. You really improved lately". said Shinya.

He made his rifle disappeared. He and the young girl resumed their training together. The teen smiled to him. Now, time for some relaxation. They went for a little snack. While walking, Shinya asked her about the book he lent her. Yukina answered without restrain. On the way, they noticed Guren coming in the opposite way.

" Well ! Aren't you two getting along." he said.

" Well ! If it isn't my favourite manipulator here." retorted Yukina.

" Yu-chan. Don't be disrespectful." intervened Shinya.

" I have no respect for him now. Were you aware he's the one who gave me and my brother the drug that led us to transform ?" revealed Yukina.

" What ?"

Hiiragi looked at Guren.

" Guren is that true ?" he asked.

" As if he would say yes. But it is. Dear part of furniture here hopes to control our seraph, and believe we'll happily say yes." added Yukina, acid.

Guren stopped a meter before her.

" By the way, how is it going ?" he eluded.

" Just as planned. But rest assured : you'll know it soon enough." she answered.

Guren wondered if she was telling the truth. Was it really possible to control a seraph without appropriate products ? Those teens were smart and trained twice a day. Maybe they could do it. If so, he would stay on the sidelines. A thing he couldn't really afford. Because even if they were to fail, they certainly wouldn't come to him given the quality of their relationship now.

" Alright, I got it. You want data I'll give you datas." decided Guren.

" Oh ? You must really need us then. Just let me make one thing clear. If you have to remember something remind this. We will decide whether we help you or not. As of now we're not subordinates anymore." she said.

" And what are you in that case ?" enquired Guren.

"A step higher. Potential allies. Now, I'll go fetch Yuu. Let's see if you can redeem yourself."

Yukina left the men here.

" So Shinya. Did you manage to know more about the Yus' past ?" interrogated Guren.

" No. And I'm not planning on digging that topic."

" Hm ? Did you forget they're still under watch ? Your watch on top of that ? By the way, what Kureto is thinking about you training her ?" continued the lieutenant-colonel.

" Don't worry about this, I've got the situation under control. Just focus on regaining their trust."

Guren looked at him. Usually Shinya wasn't secretive with him. He saw how he was with the teenager. Meaning …

" Oh my. So it finally happened hey." said Guren.

" What ?"

" Come on Shinya. I saw the way you look at Yukina. You took risks to calm down the heir of the family. I bet you suggested this idea of surveillance to protect her, and pretend to Kureto you're getting close in order to discover her secrets. Except you don't intend to break them." exposed Guren.

Damn. Got found out here.

" You fell in love with her didn't you."

Shinya stiffened.

"You sure like to choose the girl with problems. Hope she won't break your heart." resumed Guren.

Shinya leaned eyes. He couldn't deny it. That was the reason he has been struggling with Byakkomaru. It took him a while but he admitted it. Yukina was more open with him. He has been happy to notice that. But Guren was right. She had to be the girl going against his elder. And possessing a seraph of the end. Bad judgement award goes to Shinya Hiiragi. Please applause.

" Gaaah I know ! Must be karma or I don't know what." he exclaimed lifting his arms.

" I've been in your shoes you know." smiled Guren.

Shinya had a little smile in return. Hell yes he had been.

* * *

Meanwhile on the vampires' side, a new assault had been decided. It would occur in Nagoya, to which Crowley had to hide his smile. That time he'll retrieve his kids. However, he didn't forget about his main problem, namely Ferid Bathory. Should he take advantage of the battle to kill him ? Was he even strong enough now ? Their rank was the same after all.

" Crowley-sama." he heard.

" Oh, hey Mika."

They were getting out of the gathering. They immediately went far from Ferid, and from every other ear.

" I just wanted to announce you I'll be present this time too. And I won't fail."

" Fine, but I remind you that I'll try to get them back too. So don't overdo it and stay discreet. You know where to go if you have them first ?" said Crowley.

" Yes. Thank you for the shelter. But we need a way to communicate, to know if we succeeded or not." pointed Mika.

" I know right. I've been thinking about it, and that's pretty hard. Better join at the city hall, we'll leave together. If you can't come, go directly to the place I mentioned."

" Right. I must go now, I'll see you in Nagoya then." concluded Mika.

" See you Mika-kun."

Crowley hasted to be back at his home. This was his last chance, he better not fail. But surely his kids would try something on their side too. He'll just have to wait for a month now.

Back in Shibuya, the Yus were looking at Guren. That one finally decided to tell them everything he knew about the Hyakuyas and the end of the world. Including what he suspected about the Hiiragis. There was only the three of them, on a roof.

" Took your sweet time to confess." commented Yuuichiro.

" And ? How do you plan to control your seraph ?" asked Guren

The twins exchanged a look.

" We already got in touch with it. Thanks to what you said, we have an idea of what to do next. But we still need to convince it." announced Yuu.

" What ? You're telling me you'll just talk some sense and that will do the trick ?" resumed Guren, surprised.

" And why not. Talking to your demon is part of the relation you have isn't it ? So why not with a seraph." made Yukina.

" And … did it listened to you ?"

" We managed to discuss a bit, if that's your question. However, it appears to be quite stubborn." answered Yuuichiro.

So they really were progressing, thought Guren. Basically, that wasn't such a stupid idea : talking was the way of finding an agreement. They could do it. The Yus declared that it was time for them to go and meet with their angel. Before that, Guren announced them that the next mission was planned. It would happen … in Nagoya. That took all their emotion mastery to not show anything. But each knew that this time was the right one. The one they have been waiting for four years now. So they had to control their seraph before that. It would help them to kill Ferid, and everyone who would get in their way.

" Well hello again Yuu. Would I dare to say stop talking to that thing ?"said Asuramaru.

" And as always you would just talk in the void. Yo seraph ! How was your day ?"

A shadow appeared, then a copy of him manifested.

" Hi. Hope you had a fine day." greeted Yuu.

" Hope humanity enjoyed its final moments." replied the angel.

" Anyone ever told you how boring you are ?" retorted the teen.

" HA !" laughed Asuramaru.

" Same to you. I'm not here to chitchat. I'm here to destroy those foolish humans who never learn."

" Oh ? So you, belonging to the class of angels made of love, for love, is going to lose the impious with the right one ?" asked Yuu.

" I'm the seraph of the end. It's my task. Plus, you also defiled yourself by contracting with a demon."

" Hey ! I did what I had to survive. If you're not happy then you should've have intervened before. You said nothing, so you weren't against it." retorted Yuu.

" Well said !" commented Asuramaru.

" I'll fix that mistake. All humans will perish." resumed the seraph.

" Including the ones who don't know first things about you, who never contracted with a demon, the innocents ones ?"

" …"

" There's also something you must know before taking your decision. I just learnt it today."

Yuuichiro reported to the angel the last news. Even Asuramaru opened his eyes big. The teen opened his eyes after. What he said disturbed the angel. He still had time before his mission, and the twins hoped to remind the creature what was love, their true nature. So talking to it every day was what they did during this last month. Until the day of Nagoya battle arrived.

" Shinoa ! I'm warning you if you're not here in ten seconds we'll leave without you !" yelled Yuuichiro.

" Aaaaw come on Yuu ! A gentleman know how to wait for a lady !" said that one.

" You're too small for a proper lady." retorted Yukina.

" Yu-chan." said Shinoa, a nerve at her forehead.

The squad finally left. During the trip, Shinoa tried to get her revenge by exclaiming that a Horseman was incoming, and designated Yukina to eliminate it. However, the teen just said motionless.

" Huh ? Yu-chan ?"

" Kimizuki, just avoid it." said Yukina.

" My plan from the start."

" B-but !"

" Okay I'll go." decided Yuu.

Slaughtering the monster was fast for him. Shinoa had to play another prank and made Kimizuki deviate.

" Stop right now." made Yukina, pointing her crossbow in Shinoa's head.

" Sorry."

Of course, they were late. If the others tried to be discreet, the twins walked with their heads up. Guren noticed them and interpellated them in front of everyone. Shinoa tried to explain but was snubbed hard. Guren glanced at the twins. No reaction. How surprising. Let's just hope they would be able to work in team this time again. He'd like to punish the girl before all. After a while, Shigure called for the twins.

" Hm ?" made Yukina.

They followed with their usual silence. Inside, all of Guren's squad. The Yus stopped at the same time.

" Well kids. It's been a while." began the man.

" What do you want ?" said Yukina.

" Still direct are we. I need you to punish Shinoa."

" Not interested." replied Yuuichiro.

" But it's important. She needs to take me seriously and focus on the mission." precised Guren.

" You don't need us for that. This is a waste of time." resumed Yukina.

" Hmmm … now that you're here, I can compel you to help. We still have time before the mission. Think about it as a little show." smiled the man.

" What an annoyance. We won't participate, so do as you wish." decided Yuu.

They both went to hide somewhere, while Guren called for Shinoa. Goshi created an illusion of the twins. However Shinoa saw right through it. The Yus appeared next to the adults. Guren challenged them to a little fight. He began to count. The four kids just had time to flee. Yukina sat on the table, near Shinya.

" Hello there." she said.

" Hello Yu-chan. So how are you feeling ?" he replied.

" For now thanks to our leader, quite annoyed."

" Haha ! He's troublesome alright."

" I can hear you, idiots. Seriously, I don't how I can still cope with you pests." threw Guren.

" That's just proof you're getting old." intervened Yuu.

" HA !" laughed Shinya and Yukina.

Guren just grumbled before going to fight Shinoa's team.

" See you later." said Shinya getting up.

* * *

After this little fight that their team lost, the Yus began their mission. The last, they hoped. Yukina was assigned with Yoichi and Shinya, as snipers. Shinya laid on the floor, his rifle balanced on its bayonet. Yukina took a seat next to him, one knee down. Yoichi was nervous.

" Yoichi, calm down. Inspire deeply." advised the adult.

The young man breathed, then came to the other side.

" Did you go to the toilets ?" asked Shinya.

" Why, do you want details ?" retorted Yukina, frowning an eyebrow.

" No thank you. It's cold today isn't it ?" resumed the man.

Yukina closed her eyes with a sigh. Shinya then asked if they were hungry, and the brunette wondered if she was going to say yes, just to put something in his mouth so he would shut it. Yukina checked the area, so did Yoichi.

" Isn't someone behind me ?"

" Yes, and he's approaching his hand from your bottom." she said.

Shinya startled and turned in spite of himself. Yukina and Yoichi giggled. Shinya lowered his head. Here he began to be nervous again, and to rave about anything. There was a silence during which the kids could focus.

" So, is there someone you like ?" asked Shinya again.

Yoichi just blushed, and glanced at Yukina. The adult blushed too, but kept his eyes before him.

" I love silence. I'm gonna marry it." replied Yukina.

" Okay I get it, I'll shup up."

" Mission complete, we can join the others Yoichi." concluded the girl.

" Te-hehe !"

" Hey ! You would abandon me here ?" protested Shinya, looking at her.

" Not before taking all your money and food. There's a minimum."

" Grmph."

Lucal Wesker entered the park, bringing back silence and concentration. At the agreed time, all three shot at the 15th progenitor. But this one protected himself then sent them a run for their money. The tower began to waver. Shinya ordered them to eliminate as many ordinary vampires as possible. Finally, they joined the ground. The others were certainly waiting for some backup. They were about to run, when suddenly a silhouette jumped before them. A vampire. With … red bangs.

" Shit !" exclaimed Shinya, pointing his rifle.

But Crowley arrived before him so fast he didn't have time to shoot. The vampire grabbed his weapon and knocked him with it.

" Ouch !"

Then he threw Shinya against Yoichi. That done, he approached Yukina, who smiled to him. He took her in his arms and left.

" YUKINA-SAN !" yelled Yoichi.

Shinya who was straightening looked where she was.

" Yu-chan." he breathed.

The vampire had kidnapped her. He stopped once on a roof, out of sight to put her down. One kid collected, one.

" Crowley …"

" Hello there my little Yukina. You look fine."

She just threw herself on his arms, tears cascading on her cheeks.

" It's okay my little one. I'll bring you home." said Crowley softly.

" I missed you so much … dad !"

" I missed you too, sweetie. Now let's go. I still have to pick up your brother."

He lifted her and left. Meanwhile, her teammate and mentor came back to their senses. They arrived just in time to kill Lucal. However, they had to announce the bad new.

" WHAT ?!" yelled Yuu, grabbing Yoichi.

It was pure acting. Yuu recognized Crowley when his teammate described him. He had to pretend to be mad nonetheless. Shinya felt really bad. He was supposed to protect her. He sworn it before leaving Shibuya. Protecting everyone. But he lost a very important person. How could this happen ? Shinya was so troubled he didn't even find it weird that she was abducted. Instead, he'd do everything to take her back.

Meanwhile, it was an overjoyed Yukina who arrived in the city hall, holding her father by his arm.

" Welcome back lord Crowley, Yukina-san." greeted Horn Skuld.

" Thank you Horn. It's been a while." said Yukina.

" I'll bring you to your room. Stay here until I find Yuu." said Crowley, entering.

" If I can suggest something : let him come. His teammates probably told him about me already. Chances are they'll try to rescue me." said Yukina.

" Hmmm, I suppose you're right. By the way, I asked Mika to come here."

" Great !"

It happened that Yukina was right. Guren and Shinoa's squad arrived. Yoichi apperceived the vampire at a window. He and Shinya wanted to shoot immediately, before even asking. Fortunately, Guren ordered it quickly. Yuu breathed discreetly when he saw that Crowley avoided it. His last act was coming.

" There they are. Remind this, Horn, Chess. Formal prohibition to touch Yuuichiro." said Crowley.

" Yes sir !"

At the same time, no need to tell them. The red tried to contain the impatience he felt growing. It had been weeks since he had seen Yuu in Shinjuku again.

" Nothing happens anymore." said Chess.

" No. They must think on a plan. We'll just have to wait, it shouldn't be long." decided Crowley.

Finally, the humans went on the attack. Crowley quietly watched them saving the hostages. One of them leapt before him.

" Hiya, blood-sucker. I'm here to kill you." greeted Guren.

" I highly doubt it."

Crowley unsheathed his sword. Shinya arrived, thinking he could get him.

" Give me Yukina back !" he said.

A cloud passed on the vampire's face.

" Hell no."

He sent Guren right on the Major. They rolled on the floor.

* * *

When the vampire walked to them, Guren had a curious sensation of deja vu. But he didn't have time to analyze it.

" _That fighting style … I'm sure I've seen it before_."

He had to escape with Shinya and quickly. That vampire was terribly strong. The two men managed to create a diversion and then went out. They hid in a room, both on a chair. Shinya was wondering how could he find Yukina.

" What a monster that one." he breathed.

" You said it. But did you notice ? His way of walking and fighting … doesn't it seem familiar to you ?" asked Guren.

" Huh ?"

" Yeah. I can't remind where, but I'm sure I've seen it. But now, we must go."

" No wait we …"

" Altough the show has just started ? Frankly, you are so cold." interrupted the vampire's voice.

" Yeah sorry, we forgot our text so it will be for next time okay ?" answered Guren.

" Hahaha ! Sorry but no. The refund is not planned, so we will continue." replied Crowley.

He approached.

" Would you mind stopping here dad ?" made a voice.

Yukina appeared at the door, with Chess and Horn. She wasn't wearing her uniform, but casual clothes.

" Yu-chan, I believe I told you to wait in your room." replied Crowley.

The young girl approached the vampire. Shinya and Guren glanced at each other. Now that was a familiar way of addressing.

" I know, sorry. Just, I'd like you to not kill those two."

" And why is that ? Oh … wait. I think I hear …"

Horn turned to the door and exited a bit.

" Yu-chan." called Shinya.

She just looked at him. The teen was perfectly calm, as if everything was normal.

" Yuuichiro ! Over here !" called Horn Skuld, waving.

Yuu ran to her. He managed to climb the stairs while his team went straight. He rushed inside the room and jumped to the 13th progenitor. That one turned with the teen in his arms. Shinya and Guren opened their mouth. What … was that ? Crowley ruffled Yuu's hair. Yukina looked with a enlighten face.

" Well ! Where were we ?" he said, looking at the soldiers.

" We have a problem here." reminded Yukina, pointing the men.

" Oh. Delicate problem." said Yuu, noticing them.

He arrived before them.

" Mind explaining you two ?" demanded Guren.

" Can't you tell just by looking ?" smiled Yuuichiro.

Betrayal. It was nothing but that. Shinya felt his heart falling. So that was why they were distant. What kind of link did they have with him ? Crowley approached the young he just embraced. Guren understood it all. What he noticed about the vampire … was the Yus' manners.

" It was you. You're the one who brought the twins to Shibuya." he said.

" Exactly. So Yukina, why do you not want me to kill them ?" wanted to know Crowley.

" The dark-haired one took care of us when you left us. And the other one is my mentor." she said, her arms around his waist.

" Oh I see. And did he take good care of you ?"

Damn, thought Guren. They had his life in theirs hands.

" He's been quite a jerk, but he redeemed himself lately. I agree with my sister. Let them go." replied Yuuichiro.

Crowley leaned, his nose on his son's hair. Since he planned to leave with his kids, maybe he could let those two escaping.

" Fine. Now just get lost and don't come back or I'll kill you." decided Crowley.

He released the teens and stepped back.

" You heard him ? So go." said Yuu, pointing the exit with his thumb.

Guren knew he couldn't let this chance pass. Eusford was way too strong for them, and he could bet that the twins wouldn't let them try. So he grabbed Shinya's arm and carefully led him outside.

" I can't believe it. What is the meaning of this ?" asked Shinoa.

She and her squad were right below them. Shi-chan detected the twins' presence, very close to the vampire. Yuu was missing too. But why did he choose to go without them ? She didn't know what to do anymore.

" We should warn lieutenant-colonel Ichinose." suggested Mitsuba.

Shinoa looked at her, then nodded. They met him with Shinya a bit father. Shinoa explained what she discovered. Guren wasn't surprised, announced what he learnt and that the Yus were officially traitors and resumed his walking.

* * *

" I can't believe it. I didn't see anything coming." made Mitsuba.

" Me neither. But it was their plan all along." added Kimizuki.

The humans left the city hall surroundings. On the Yus side, Yuu fell on his old mattress with a sigh of happiness.

" We did it. We reunited with Crowley." he said.

" Yes. About time. Here, there's new clothes."

" Ah thank you."

Yuu hasted to get rid of his uniform. He felt lighter. This done, they went back to their vampire dad to know what was next. Yuu was aware that Mika was coming, but then ? He announced he intended to leave Nagoya, which surprised them. That was because of Ferid. Crowley needed time to figure how to kill him.

" That goddamn bastard mixed with a son of bitch with Down syndrome !" hissed Yukina.

" Yukina ! I don't remember teaching you to speak that way." intervened Crowley.

" But she's right ! If it weren't for that crapper manure scrapings we would never have parted." added Yuu.

Crowley sighed.

" I know. Pack some stuff, we're leaving as soon as Mika is here." warned Crowley.

The twins nodded. Chess was entrusted to gather the food her lord has found for his human cubs. The Yus just had time to gather some clothes, when they heard their father yelling on their way.

" How dare you show your face here ?!"

" My, no need to be aggressive Crowley-kun."

Yuuichiro let his package dropped.

" Please tell me I'm dreaming." he said.

Ferid Bathory was here. Crowley didn't expect him so soon. Mika hadn't showed his face yet.

" I just came to warn you. The world is about to change, and you should know what is incoming. After all, it does concern your little ones. They're here right ?" he announced.

The Yus exchanged a look.

" What does it take for you to understand ? I'm done with you. But if you ever dare to even be in their sight, I-will-tear-you-apart." warned Eusford.

Sensing a conflict, the Yus decided to appear. They ignored their father's angry look.

" Well hello kids. It's been a while." smiled Ferid.

" Shut up. Tell us what you know and get lost." replied Yuu.

" Ahaaaah ! What attitude. Let's just say it concerns you, so you should stop by the airport."

" That's all ? How disappointing." made Yukina, disdainful.

" Then just go young lady. After all, your friends are all here too. Believe me, you won't regret the displacement." resumed Ferid.

The Yus looked at each other with a face showing they weren't convinced. So they turned their back to leave.

" So you're not interested ? Even if it's linked to the experiments you have suffered from ?"

They stopped. This time Crowley had enough. So he tended his hands to push the teens and finally leave. But the twins stopped him by raising a hand.

" You mean the seraph of the end. We already know about it. In case you don't know, the army doesn't interest us anymore." said Yuu.

" You should, because they won't let you go that easily. Plus, if they succeed in weaponizing it, our dear Crowley will be in danger." added Ferid.

" So would you. And that interest us more." smiled Yukina.

A joke he didn't like, even if he hid it behind one of his smiles.

" But still : not interested. We don't fear the army. They can come if they so wish it." concluded Yuu.

The trio left Ferid here. That one wondered if he managed to convince them. Visibly Eusford taught them, or the humans did, how to hide their emotions. For the Yus, they didn't want the vampire to think he could manipulate them. He just provided them what they needed to know. Once out of ear range, they informed Crowley.

" What ?" said that one.

" We'll need help to end all of that story. So let's pick up more arms." replied Yukina.

" We also plan to visit the Hyakya's sect former labs, to see if we can learn more about what they did to us. Guren told us a lot of things you'd be interested in." announced Yuuichiro.


	10. Chains of men

**When difficulties keep adding up ... let's hope everyone will escape safely.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Guren and his men were facing more difficulties. So much that the dark-haired one got captured. He entrusted the leadership to Shinya, who managed to get everyone to the airport. There, they were busy catching their breath.

" I can't believe some of us betrayed us." made Rika.

The Shinoa's squad members looked at her. She was angry. Some of her comrades had been killed by Mika. Shinoa looked at her brother. His expression was painful. He too couldn't believe that Yukina was close to a vampire. That's why he kidnapped her. Now that he thought of it, she didn't do anything to protect herself nor her comrades. It happened so fast that Shinya believed first that she simply didn't have time to react. Now, he knew it was because she didn't intended to move at all. He wondered if she would have try to protect them if Crowley had tried to kill them.

" _Well, she prevented him from killing me and Guren at the city hall. She asked for letting us go. And he listened._ "

" Shinya-sama." he heard.

Goshi was calling him. True, what to do now. Farther, Crowley and the twins were leading to the airport. Crowley was driving a car found on the way. Suddenly, he stopped, startling the Yus.

" Whoah dad ! That was brutal what's wrong ?" asked Yuu, next to him.

" Mika is here." announced Eusford.

The young vampire was walking in front of them.

" He doesn't seem fine, let's go." said Yukina behind.

She and her brother got out fast, Crowley behind. Spotting them Mika let relief appeared. He managed to find them. And Crowley too.

" Mika ! My, you look like and old carpet." commented Yuu.

" A nice word is always welcome." sighed Mika, falling on his knees.

" You met with the army I suppose." guessed Yukina.

" Right, but I won."

" You wouldn't be here otherwise. But you're exhausted now, and … you need to regain forces." resumed Yuu.

When Mika looked at him, he knew what he meant. But the blonde shook his head.

" Mika. Don't be stubborn, it's your survival that's at stake. If you have to drink blood then just do it." said Yukina.

" No, if I drink I'll be a real vampire." protested Mika.

" You already are." made Yuu.

" I'll handle this." intervened Crowley.

He took off a gauntlet then rolled up his sleeves. After what he notched his skin before crouching and tending it to Mika. That one hesitated a bit then drank. He thanked his congener.

" No problem, but the Yus are right. Better drink before losing control." advised Crowley.

Mika looked aside. Anyway, they were reunited again as Yuu said and now they had to act. To what Mika wondered why. Yukina was the one who told him everything she knew. The vampire was already aware for the seraph, but not the end of the world, the Hiiragi's likely secret and all.

" That's why we had to run away far from here !" said Mika.

The Yus looked at him in silence.

" No." they said.

" But … you were being used by humans, you said it yourselves !"

" True, but what running away will bring us ?" said Yuu.

" Do I have to remember you what happened last time we did this, leaving without any preparation ?" added Yukina.

He couldn't reply to that.

" Say something." he asked Crowley.

" You know them as well as I do. Besides, I agree with my kids : fleeing won't help us in long term." made the adult vampire.

Mika sighed again. He felt he couldn't make the twins change their minds. So he got up and followed them to the car. When they arrived at the airport, they were just on time for the show. In order to remain discreet, they let their car behind a plane and walked.

* * *

They saw chains going out of a big metallic box.

" Hey !" called Crowley, tending a hand while his littles ones ran toward the soldiers.

A huge metal crate was pulled out of a cargo plane. And a moment later ... chains with spikes came out to attack the soldiers. A trap, that's all it was. Yuu pulled out his sword, Yukina took out her crossbow and shooted without stopping. Suddenly, Kureto raised his weapon on which wolves crashed. Shinya felt himself pulled back.

"Yukina ?!" he said.

The girl was before him, aiming at Kureto. On his part, Yuu had protected Shinoa.

" Yuu-san ? Why … why are you here ?" she asked.

" Me and my family need your help. We came to ask for it. We know what is happening. This is human experimentation, but a real catastrophe at the same time." replied Yuu.

" Both of you betrayed us and you expect us to nicely follow you ?'" made Kimizuki.

" Since it's your life that's at stake, and that we do possess information about this mess, yes."

Yuu released Shinoa, and approached Kureto. Yukina did the same, her weapon still pointed at him.

" Well hello, you waste of space. Looks like you're in a bad mood. Did someone forget to go under the desk this morning ?" she said.

" WHAT ?!" yelled Aoi, red.

Kureto just raised his eyebrows. Those two really needed a lesson.

" Why aren't you in uniform ?" asked Kureto.

" None of your business, you bastard. What the hell do you think you're doing ?" replied Yuu.

" That's my line. Today, you'll pay for your insolence." retorted Kureto.

More chains rushed to them, only to be repelled all at once. Crowley and Mika had arrived.

" Better not stay here, vampires are arriving, come on !" announced Crowley.

Seeing that Kureto sent other chains, Eusford decided to buy them some time. That why he avoided all the attacks and arrived before the officer in the blink of an eye. Kureto shivered before his burning red eyes. Crowley sent a powerful hit that sent the man right on the box. Then, the vampire turned to dodge Aoi's sword before knocking her so hard her vision blurred. After what the vampire went to help his children escaping with their friends.

" Shinya come with me !" called Yukina.

He blushed.

" No, just go I'll cover you !" he replied.

" What ?"

" He's right, you youngsters flee, we adults will protect you." added Goshi.

" Let's go Yu-chan." made Crowley, arriving behind her.

Shinya shoot at the vampires. Yuu joined them with Mika and the rest of the younger ones. Crowley opened the way with a blast. Shinya made sure that the brunette and the others passed unhindered. He felt better suddenly. In the end she came back to help him. There was things he still didn't understand but as long as she was safe then it was fine. Would he see her again ... Yuu suddenly noticed Guren.

" There you are you."

Guren greeted him before drawing his weapon. Yuu blocked before noticing the red in his eyes.

" Nice colour." he commented.

They fought a while before Eusford hit Guren with his shoulder, sending him away. Ichinose rolled. Once up, he didn't even bother to counterattack. Instead, he began to kill everyone around.

" What the hell is wrong with him ?" asked Yukina.

" Looks like he's possessed. But we don't have time for this." replied Yuu.

A light appeared, stopping the fight for an instant.

" Is that … an angel ?" intervened Mitsuba.

The Yus narrowed their eyes. A seraph. Just like them.

" Mirai !" exclaimed Kimizuki.

A sound of trumpet resonated. The sky darkened, and the earth rose up. Crowley stepped back from the wall that rose in front of him. He nevertheless encouraged the children to resume. He waited for them to pass first. Kimizuki refused to leave and even ran in the opposite direction. Yukina called him. That reminded Crowley of what happened in Sanguinem. That desperate voice. So he went to collect the teenager. Shiho was back with the others in an instant.

" Let me go ! I must save my sister !"

" You can't. Not in her current state. She won't recognize you and kill you." replied the vampire.

The group resumed its race. Monsters have appeared and began to devour humans and vampires. Just in time. Ferid was here too, following their move. They finally came, maybe his plan was still continuing. Speaking of which, Krul Tepes blocked their path.

" Wait a minute, Crowley Eusford. I can't let you escape with Mika." she said.

She would have to kill everyone and grab the twins. Mika would necessarily follow. Crowley put his hand on his sword, Yuu did the same and Yukina materialized her crossbow. Ferid Bathory emerged at this moment, to bite the sovereign. Finally, everything went as planned except for two or three details. Crowley ordered the children to leave.

" But why are you helping us ?" asked Shinoa.

" I'm helping my kids, is all." he said.

" Your what ?" made Narumi.

" He means us." answered Yukina.

The rest of the group understood even less. What did they mean ? A vampire had adopted them or what ? Yuu made good sense that a vehicle would not be luxury. Makoto spotted a bus. Eusford objected that they would surely need a charger for this type of engine. However, he slowed down the pace. The group thus did the same. Their pursuers would probably be too busy to pursue them. Nevertheless, Crowley entered a car shop as soon as possible. He found two batteries. They would take two vehicles instead.

" So where are we going ?" asked Yukina.

" I know a mansion somewhere, we'll go to it to recover and think of a strategy." responded the vampire.

The engines hummed. Eusford asked Mika to drive the second vehicle, allowing other teens to rest. The convoy rolled all night and the next day. They stopped only for lack of fuel. Never mind, the batteries were removed and put in other cars. They reached the mansion at midnight after three days of travelling. In was situated in a vast domain, now full of tall grass in the middle of a forest.

" There, we should be fine." announced Crowley.

He asked Mika to come check with him the presence of vampires or monsters.

" So … what is he, I mean, what are they to you ?" asked Yoichi.

" Well, Mika was part of the orphanage we were brought to on the day of the end of the world. When the vampires collected us, we formed a family in Sanguinem. But one day, Yuu was caught by a vampire in order to be a gift for Crowley. Five kids, total. I joined him of course, that's how we ended up with him when we were nine." explained Yukina.

Yuuichiro then narrated how they slowly bonded with him : children in Nagoya were treated better. Yuu one day decided to learn swordplay. Crowley spotted him and decided to teach him. He smiled seeing his teammates rounding eyes. Yukina later joined the lessons, in addition to learn everything else. Thus they became his favourites, their relation deepened turning in an affectionate one. A familial one. Until a fateful day.

" Wait. You really consider a vampire your family ?" exclaimed Makoto, lifting a hand.

" Yes." replied two firms voices.

" What happened for you to arrive in Shibuya ?" resumed Yoichi.

A visit that ended very badly. The loss of their family. Crowley saved them, took them away then brought them to the humans nest. Farther, Mika questioned his congener.

" Do you think it's safe to trust them ? What if this is part of the experiment ?"

" But what would be the point ? The seraph is supposed to be a weapon, thus having friends is useless. I would say it's even risky : social links would awake feelings and make it disobedient. Also, this isn't the kind of thing you tell everyone. Didn't you see the humans reaction at the airport ? They were surprised, proof that they didn't know."

" Seeing it that way … I suppose you're right. If the Yus trust them, then surely I can." said Mika.

" Exactly. We're not obliged to be friends, but we'll need trust to survive this hell."

They went back to the teenagers : the place was safe, they could enter and get some rest.

* * *

On the human side, Shinya was thrown into a cell just like the rest of his squad. He knocked against the bars. He let his head fall against it. How could all this happen ? Cursed Hiiragis and their damn greed. And why did Guren betrayed everyone ? This was the most awful mission he got since the end of the world.

" _At least Yukina should be safe._ "

That comforted him a bit. He had barely escaped from it. The young man went to sit on the floor in the back of his cell. Honestly, he was mad with rage. Against this family of barbarians, against Guren who had betrayed everyone. He could resent Yukina as well, but it was different. After all, he spied on her before the battle. Not a sincere attitude here. She planned to join that vampire certainly since she entered Shibuya, it has nothing to do with him personally. And she did protect him.

" _I wonder if I'll see her again and when. Hopefully, this vampire looked determined to protect her, so she'll be fine._ " thought Shinya.

He missed her. How he would like to be here. But no, if she was here Kureto would torture her to make her pay her attitude and his. Better be far away from here.

" _I'll find her someday. I will do anything for it. Even if it means betraying the army._ " he decided.

After all that happened, how could he even stay loyal to them ? Providing he ever was in the first place. He wondered if she would think of him from time to time. He raised his head to the ceiling. He imagined her here with him, comforting him.

At the mansion, Yukina watched the full moon from her bedroom, kneeled on her bed. Did her mentor get away ? If so, what would become of him? The girl thought about all the moments she had spent with him. Even if it was mainly teaching, Shinya had never failed to join the useful to the pleasant : the break in the cafeteria after, a funny or nice word, a book lent.

" _Ah, he must hate me now. I betrayed the army, surely he believes that I was using him._ " she thought.

Yukina pulled the curtains and went back on bed. Time to sleep. The next morning, everyone gathered to make a point on the situation. During the night, Crowley and Mika went to find food for the humans. In exchange, they got blood from everyone. If Eusford drank it without hesitation, Mika refused. The Yus told everyone all they know, about the experiment, shocking Yoichi and Kimizuki by letting them know they were part of it, what Guren suspected, Shinoa added what she lived back then.

" So could it be the reason why lieutenant-colonel Guren betrayed us ? To control a seraph and overthrow the Hiiragis ?" made Mitsuba.

" Would make sense. The end of the world happened because of researches on that, but who ordered it ? And why ? Was it to try to be free from what's possessing the Hiiragi's head ?" said Yukina.

" Ferid must know about this. I'm sure he intervened to direct the course of things." intervened Crowley.

" Yeah, you must be right. But why ? How can it concern him exactly ? This is something created by humans." made Yuuichiro.

" But it's a taboo, vampires don't allow humans to delve into this." informed Mika.

" Knowing him, that sure as hell didn't stop him. He's the cautious type, he surely stayed on the sideline, at least officially." reminded Crowley.

" You're right, he's also a manipulator, so he'll come here to try to use us as well. We must prepare ourselves. Yuu and I have a project too. We're on the verge of controlling our seraph. But there's something else about it we must discover." announced Yukina.

" You … for real ?" made Mitsuba.

" Yes. As my sister said, we have a thing to do before. You see, the first time we transformed we heard a voice. Like a memory. We plan to go to those Hyakuya's labs to discover more about what they did to us. You're free to come along." said Yuuichiro.

" Me, I plan to free my sister even if that include betraying you all." said Kimizuki.

Mika narrowed his eyes. He'll keep an eye on that one.

" I'd think about this twice if I was you. Alone you'll fail. Better wait for the Yus to control their seraph. If they agree they will be able to help you." contradicted Crowley.

Kimizuki leaned his eyes. The vampire wasn't wrong : back then at the airport what exactly did he expect to achieve against a battalion ? Not to mention the vampires.

" Of course we'll help. So Kimizuki, don't play dumb or else you'll lose everything." warned Yukina.

That one nodded. Their reunion concluded on that. Yuuichiro, however, suggested that they train a bit, and that Crowley oversees this training. The teenagers looked at each other. Mika thought he did not need it. The redhead then offered a demonstration : the Shinoa squad plus Mika against him. Right here right now. Narumi agreed to the test, and the others followed little by little. The twins chose to stay on the sidelines.

A half-hour later, they watched from the back deck all this nice people spread like pancakes on the lawn.

" Ouch !" said Narumi, leaned on his forearms.

" Was he that strong yesterday ?" asked Mitsuba, about Crowley, herself on her flank.

" No idea." moaned Shinoa, her eyes in spiral.

Mika was on a knee, leaned on his sword. Damn ! He felt like a kid fighting a wrestler.

" Well ! So we are going to train these days. It will prevent you from rusting and can only do you good. It's also good for you, children." decided Crowley, with a glance to the twins.

" Well duh ! Why do you think I spoke about it ?" replied Yuu, lifting an eyebrow.

" Good my son. We'll begin this afternoon."

" Hey wait up !" called Narumi.

" Hm ?"

" How come you're stronger ?" asked the young man, getting up.

Crowley looked at him.

" I went easy on you. But should you know, I say I'm a thirteen progenitor for appearances. But in reality I'm a seventh one."

" EEEEEEEH ?!"

The Yus smiled softly. They already knew. They were the firsts he told about so far. Mika asked how was that possible. Eusford didn't hide it. The redhead then returned whistling. Yukina got up and went to help everyone get up. Yuu followed a second later. While waiting for their training, the young people decided to clean their home. They found brooms and mops in the old keeper's lodge. A river flowed five minutes from the mansion, where Yuu and Yoichi went to fill four buckets. The dust was removed from the furniture, just like the cobwebs, not without a few cries when the weaver was still there. Yuu came to the rescue of the girls and put the bug back outside.

" I didn't thank you for protecting me yesterday." said Shinoa to Yuu.

" You're welcome." he smiled.

She smiled as well. The lobby floor was then washed and even waxed. This done, the small team got down to the rooms. They found themselves in a large room, certainly designed for the reception of guests, totally exhausted, who on the floor, who on the armchairs.

" Phew ! I'm dead." sighed Kimizuki.

" A good new at least." made Yuu.

" Bastard." smiled Shiho.

" I'm starving. Did anyone thought about food ?" asked Yoichi.

" And when in hell did you expect us to go find some ?" replied Makoto.

" Don't worry, I asked my paternal to handle it. He should be here any minute now." announced Yukina.

Suddenly, a sound of falling was heard. The young people raised their heads, then went to see.

* * *

They discovered the tall vampire sitting on the floor, a bag full of canned goods next to it.

" The heck are you doing on the floor ?" asked Yuu, tending a hand to help him.

" I got tired. Did you waxed the floor or what ?"

As he was almost up, Yuu just slipped and fell, dragging the bicoloured along.

" Dad. I really like you, but let's not exaggerate okay ?"

" Aw. Setting barriers now ?" retorted Crowley.

The others chuckled.

" Hey ! That's the ultimate weapon against Ferid. We keep the floor waxed, we wait for him to come in and let him spread out face down. Just then to cut the head and throw everything in the sun." made Yukina.

" You breathed too much dust, my daughter. Anyway, this is all I found, I'll let you sort it." concluded Crowley.

Yuu collected the bag, and led to the kitchen followed by the others.

" I was wondering." said Mitsuba.

She was addressing to the twins.

" You really consider that vampire as your father ?"

They all looked at them.

" Well yes. He raised us during three years and we really bonded with him. He treated us with respect, and was willing to teach us swordplay. It reminded him when he was human, and he clearly missed that." replied Yukina.

The others exchanged glances. That was so weird. A parental relation with a vampire. A predator adopted two humans as his children. The Yus went to set the table with Mika.

" Still, we are in a strange situation. We escaped a massacre at the airport, thanks in part to a vampire. And in addition, it is for the moment the only adult who can be trusted." said Shinoa, opening a can.

" Can we really trust him ? He clearly said he was only there for the Yus. If one of us is in danger what will he do ? He will stay there watching ?" questioned Narumi.

" I don't know. We can assume that they will help us and then he will follow."

" Are you sure ? They let us down in Nagoya." reminded Kimizuki.

" Yes, because they wanted to reunite with their family. It did not stop them from coming to the airport." intervened Yoichi.

The twins entered at this moment. The team exchanged an embarrassed look. Narumi decided to introduce the subject. As much to solve this problem on the spot. Their future was at stake.

" Aaaah. Indeed, it is normal to ask yourselves this kind of question. We got what we wanted, so betrayal is out of date." smiled Yukina.

" At least, for us." added Yuuichiro, looking at Kimizuki.

The latter did not answer. However, he was thinking about the words of the vampire. He wasn't wrong : he would need all the help he could to save his little sister. Not only that, but also to cureher. The teens finished their meal. Crowley was outside in the garden. He gave the children time to digest before starting. First, repeat sword movements for those who possessed them, then revise the dodges. Yoichi and Yukina wanted to perfect their bow and crossbow handling. But the damage caused by the demons was likely to give their position. The boy suggested using those exhibited in the weapons room.

" Excellent idea, Yoichi." commented Yukina.

The boy blushes with embarrassment. They returned and searched for their weapons. Targets were also available. That would be enough to improve their abilities. The afternoon was spent in training and exercises.

During the following days, a routine was set. Training, making some research, cleaning the mansion. The Shinoa squad and Narumi also discovered the Yus and Crowley's relationship. Their moments of tenderness, complicity, the total trust between. At the beginning, they couldn't help but shiver each time Crowley leaned to the Yus, expecting him to bite them when he was just dropping a kiss on their head. Mika was slowly entering this family. He was already close to the adult thanks to their common affection for the twins. So he smiled when one day Crowley friendly taped him on a shoulder. The Yus on their part, were amazingly cheerful. Their faces literally shined, it was like two different persons. They were more helpful, less distant, comforting, funnier … the squad was discovering them.

Crowley also learnt to get closer with the others. He helped them getting food, cleaning, guarding the mansion during night. Little by little, they stopped being afraid of him and trust him more. They even admitted it was good to have such a strong ally on their side. Mika also trusted the teens more. He was still surveying Kimizuki, although that one asked the twins' help for his little sister. Eventually, he accepted blood from them, realizing he was approaching his limits and didn't want to hurt anyone.


	11. On the tracks of the past

**The Yus finally discover their purpose. Now, they knwo what to do.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

One month has passed since the teens and vampires escape. They took time to recover, train, deepen their bond and trust. Yukina awoke with a start, breath short. Still this nightmare. The brunette was at the airport. She was running, running to Major Shinya as the blood-thirsty chains rush into the man and pierce him. The nightmare was recurring, and she could feel a burning guilt and shame. The teenager got up. It was still early, just six in the morning. Most were still sleeping. She went to the kitchen and rummaged around to prepare her lunch. She heated water on a stove, and put rice to cook. Some eggs then rabbit meat. By the way, she should go get the traps. Yukina had lunch alone. She then went back to her room to dress and went out. She entered the forest and found the traps. A new rabbit to replace the previous one, as well as birds.

They would have some meat for a while. She returned to the mansion to find that Crowley and Mika were up. Yukina gave them a smile, the redhead put his hand on her head. This done, she went to the garden to prepare the animals. One by one, the occupants of the castle awoke. They were all in the kitchen, while Yukina dipped the meat in salt brought from a supermarket. A little later in the morning, they would go to train. They had improved their teamwork and their attacks. Even if at the moment they were not using their real weapons, since Crowley served as a training dummy, and the Yus had threatened to tear off the head and dismember anyone who would hurt their daddy.

Cohabitation was going well. Everyone was involved in tasks including the vampires. Finally, these two were easy to live to the astonishment of the young except of course the twins. The parental relationship they had with Crowley was sure to amaze humans. None would ever have imagined a vampire capable of affection towards humans, nor the reciprocal. This tended to make Eusford less frightening. In short, life was flowing peacefully at the mansion, allowing humans to recover from their traumatic experience in Nagoya. Everyone was nevertheless aware that this could not last. The training was therefore followed with exemplary diligence. So one morning, the Yus decided it was time to move.

" But do you know where those labs were ?" asked Mitsuba.

" Yes. Crowley has destroyed some so we'll begin by those." replied Yuu.

The twins asked their friends to think about this. They weren't compelled to follow.

" I appreciate, but being logical we don't really have a choice. You're our best option to survive this and to have an upper hand on our enemies." answered Narumi.

" I need you to save my sister, so of course I'll follow." added Kimizuki.

" We made a promise to help our family, so I'm coming too." intervened Shinoa.

" Same here. Being alone is completely stupid." resumed Mitsuba.

" I have nothing more to say." concluded Yoichi.

" Fine. Then pack some things then we'll leave." decided Yukina.

Everyone went in his room. Two hours later they were ready and left the mansion. Crowley led them in a minibus he had found during the night. To the first lab he remembered, the first he was ordered to destroy by the Progenitors' Council. Behind, the twins were anxious. What they will discover … would surely be ugly. Eusford wasn't at ease as well. They drove for four hours. When the vampire stopped, the twins exchanged a glance of stress. They took a breath and in doing so, were the last to get out. They watched the building. A Hyakuya facility. A place where experiments were made on humans. Children on top of that. Purely disgusting. Mika approached them, and put a hand on their shoulder. To think that he too, underwent those horrors.

The twins decided to go. Crowley went between them, his arms around their neck in comfort. They then entered in a heavy silence. Day light was enlightening their path. Lots of dust covered the floor. They walked in silence for a while, before opening doors here and where. Narumi gulped when he spotted blood on a wall. Skeletons were still here. Yuuichiro found cages. A flash appeared before his eyes.

" Are you okay ?" asked Mika.

" Nnngh. It … it's not here." said Yuu.

" What ?" asked Kimizuki.

" We … weren't here. This place isn't the lab we were experimented on."

" How can you tell ?" asked Mitsuba.

" It's like an intuition." replied Yukina.

She went to Crowley, under his arm and against him. Meanwhile, everyone looked for datas in the whole place.

" Yu-chan, can I talk to you ?" asked the thirteenth progenitor.

" Huh yeah. About what ?"

They went to the back of the room.

" You don't seem to be alright lately. You're up early, and your eyes are full with sadness. What's wrong sweetie ?"

Yukina looked at him. Of course he noticed. Should she tell him ? Yuuichiro asked already, and guessed.

* * *

" Well … do you remember one of the men who attacked you in Nagoya ? The one with blue eyes and white greyish hair ?"

Eusford reflected, before finally nodding.

" That one was my mentor. He was really nice and helpful. So … when we got reunited I …" confessed Yukina.

" You felt like you betrayed him." understood Crowley.

" Because I did. When we arrived in Shibuya, Yuu and I swore to never bond with anyone in there." added Yukina.

" Ah, but it was quite naïve of you to think you wouldn't attach to at least someone. Staying alone in your corner was impossible. You had to interact with people sooner or later and that was bound to happen, eventually." explained Crowley, his hand on her hair.

"You're right. He surely hates me now. Oh well, I suppose time will do its duty of healing." she sighed.

" Yeah, surely. But don't feel too down because of that. You saw what the humans did, they don't deserve your loyalty at all. Plus you were only retrieving your family. If that can comfort you, he can probably understand that." resumed Eusford.

" That my family is made of vampires ? I don't think so." she smiled.

" Your friends here seem to understand, so why not him."

" Maybe. Come on, let's help everyone." concluded Yukina.

Yukina thanked the adult, then joined her friends. Crowley went to search as well. Alas, it appeared that the vampires carefully destroyed all datas here. So finding nothing, the group simply left.

" That was to be expected. The vampires don't want humans to restart this experience." commented Mika.

" So we can assume that other laboratories will be the same : empty." made Yukina.

"Hmmm … let's think. Those researches must have been backed up somewhere. Even if vampires destroyed every lab, I doubt they could've destroy all datas. Proof is that the army manage to recreate a seraph today." reflected Yuu.

" You're right. But maybe they collected the only available datas. If so, then our search is pointless." said Shinoa.

" Right. However, it is not useless to think that some of them were preserved somewhere. If we had to hide very important research … where could it be ?" resumed Yukina.

Yuu asked Crowley if vampires attacked at the exact same time. More or less, according to the adult vampire. But he couldn't exclude that humans did manage to save parts of it. Data processing was very fast.

" So it must have been a place above all suspicions. Somewhere no one would have the idea to look in." said Narumi.

"Labs were the priority, so datas could've been saved while the vampires were destroying everything. Even before that." added Kimizuki.

But where ? That was the question. The group decided to enter a building to think. There, they sat on ruins.

"We need to know what was linked to this sect. So dad, Shinoa or Mitsuba, what can you tell us ?" said Yukina.

" Unfortunately, I was too young to know much about this. I was on the sidelines during that period." confessed Shinoa.

" Same here." added Mitsuba.

" For all I know, there were labs, churches, enterprises …" enumerated Crowley.

" Wait. What about our orphanage ?" suggested Mika suddenly.

" What ?" said the twins.

" Well yes. It was supposed to supply guinea pigs. Places like the ones Crowley spoke are way too obvious. But an orphanage …"

" That's … not dumb." conceded Narumi.

" Won't cost to have a look." said Yoichi.

They agreed to go there. Mika and the twins were too young to remember the path, so they had to find a map first. Yoichi found one in a shop. He unfold it on a car hood. Then, he traced the way to the orphanage. Now time to go. Honestly, Yoichi may thought it wasn't hard to go in it but … seeing the place where they met, the last place before the end of the world … wasn't so easy for Mika and the Yus. The more they were getting close, the more anxious they were feeling. And finally … here they were. The Hyakuya orphanage, from which they took the name. The place who made them guinea pigs. The convoy stopped in front of the place.

" So … this where you come from." said Mitsuba, looking at the three Hyakuyas.

They were staring at the building. Here, where they finally found a family. Where a second chance was supposed to be given to them. Mika, who had been in there for a longer time than the twins, remembered some of the kids being taking away. Surely because they were going to a lab and died during experiments, and not because they've been adopted like the director said back then. The director. He thought of her as trustworthy, a big sister or almost a mother. While she was aware of everything. The so-called couples who came to adopt a child … ah, what a farce.

They finally found the courage to enter. Each of them heard the laughs of children who lived in here. Nothing changed. No more coats hanging on the coat rack. Silence. Dust. Images were flowing. Kids running here, drawing in a room next to them … Kimizuki opened a door. The refectory. Mika could see all the orphans eating here. A month before the twins' arrival, a huge food fight happened in here. He couldn't help but smile. It has been fun. Yes, they had their happy moments in here. But it quickly fade as the blonde vampire reminded it has also been fake. Crowley was looking around with interest. So his kids were coming from here. Were they the same here than when they were offered to him ?

" Alright. Let's separate and look everywhere." announced Shinoa.

What they did. Crowley approached Mika.

" Hey Mika." he called, low voice.

The young looked at him with curiosity.

" You who knew the twins before me … how were they in here ?"

" Ah. You have to know they arrived the very day of the Apocalypse. But for all I could remember, they were aggressive."

Mika told his congener that he tried to greet them friendly, but they refused. So he took Yuu's hand and it ended in a fight. He won, but then Yukina hit him and overthrew him on the ground, saying that if he dared to restart it'll be worse. Crowley smiled : well, they weren't especially calm the first time either.

* * *

" Say … how old were you when you arrived here ?" asked Yoichi to Yuu.

" Eight years old. I was the eldest with Yukina and Mika. All the kids here … they had an awful story. Some had their parents who committed suicide, abandoned their kids, some even never saw their parents …" answered Yuuichiro.

" But now, maybe that was all a lie. Maybe some parents were killed, because seriously, both of them committing suicide ? It was a sect, I believe they were assassinated or ordered to die." intervened Yukina.

" Or ordered to abandon their children." added Yuu.

" So dreadful." made Yoichi.

" Hey, I found the director's office !" announced Narumi.

" That could be the place." said Yuuichiro.

They went in the back of the building. The director's office. Mika never entered there now that he remembered it. Narumi opened the door. At first glance nothing abnormal.

" _I wonder what she would think if she could see me as a vampire._ "

Shinoa was examining each book on the library, while Mitsuba opened the desk drawers. Kimizuki was taking care of a cabinet, full of files concerning the children. Curious, he opened one. Classical datas here, like a photo, a name, first name, origin … Mika looked behind a painting. Nothing. Maybe this was hopeless in the end, he thought. Crowley decided to knock on walls. Yukina did the same on another wall.

" Maybe this place is too obvious too." said Shinoa.

" Possible. So where can we look now ?" asked Mitsuba.

" Where … could be the most … unlikely place to hide something important ?" reflected Yuu.

" Hmmm … the kitchen ?" suggested Yoichi.

" A garage ?" proposed Mitsuba.

" Bathroom ?" made Kimizuki.

" Toilets." said Yoichi.

" You're not serious." intervened Yukina.

" But …" made Yuu.

He went out of the office. Everyone exchanged glances, then followed. It couldn't be. Yuu entered the toilets. Several cabins here. So he went in one, took out the toilets after using his katana. Same for the second, the third, the fourth and …

" I can't believe it."

" Don't tell me you actually found something ?!" exclaimed Narumi.

Yuu went out the sixth cabin with a CD in a hand. Once close, everyone could read " _seraph of life_ " written on it.

" Seraph of life ?" said Yukina.

" And not of the end ?" added Yoichi.

" So we really found datas. But how to read them ?" asked Shinoa.

" Right. Is finding a still functioning computer possible ?" wondered Mika.

" Only one way to know." responded Yuu.

They had to find a shop selling computers. Finding one still functioning wasn't easy. It took them three hours, while they made a lunch break. Crowley inserted the CD in the reader. Fortunately the previous owner wrote a code inside. The teenagers sat on pouffes they found elsewhere. Kimizuki switched on a tv connected to the computer, while Crowley placed himself behind his little ones. The face of a man appeared. He was checking the camera.

" _Hello my dear sister. I don't know if you'll watch this one day, but I'll entrust you this video, nonetheless. This is about the seraphs of life. And I did said of life, not of the end._ "

So this man was related to the orphanage director. The man on the video stepped back. He explained that he has always a curious mind, as his sister knew. So the first question he asked himself ever since he entered the Hyakuya church, was why. Why were they doing research on the seraph of the end ? To gain power ? But against what or who ?

" _I know what you'll said : to survive against our sworn enemies, the Mikado no Oni. But how did this happen ? What made us enemies in the first place ? That's what I investigated about, in secrecy of course. First, did you know that our organizations were born at the same time ?_ "

The scientist showed a very old manuscript, announcing the creation of both organizations after a war, as reward from the emperor with domains and titles. At first, they weren't foe. It came later, as their respective influence grew. The war began three centuries later, when the forbidden experience was discovered. A race between them.

" _Vampires cut our path short each time. But who had the idea of delving into this ? And why ? Not only that, but how could we maintain our power for so long ? While all our rivals disappeared or were absorbed by one sect or the other._ " resumed the scientist.

He conducted a deep study of their history. He even managed to corrupt Hiiragi's newcomers to obtain part of their archives. That's how he discovered testimony of previous head of the family. One of them wrote a warning for the next generations. A creature was possessing them. Each heir got possessed by it. An old and powerful angel, who started all this. The whole group rounded eyes at this.

" Just what Guren suspected." said Yuu, low voice.

" _This happen six hundred years ago. The Hiiragi head of that time ordered their most loyal followers, the Ichinose clan, to find a way to free them. So based on the fact it was probably a seraph, they figured out that only another one could defeat that monster. That, they succeeded. They worked in the creation of a seraph but not for destruction. Because it would be too dangerous and hard to control. Instead, they aimed for the opposite. Creation. Life._ "

But one century later, as they were on the verge of succeeding, the Ichinose clan fell in disgrace. Research was stopped, and even lost. Or to be more precised, hidden. As a revenge against the ones who truly betrayed for a stupid reason. They would suffer more in the hands of the one who used their lives as experiments. But him, he retrieved them.

" _That has been my personal and top-secret project. The seraph of life. And I think I did it. You see, I chose two kids among the best subjects we got. And most important, they're twins._ "

At this, the Yus stiffened. Here they were. The part that directly concerned them. The landscape between the man changed. Two cages were shown. Inside, children. They lifted a face with empty eyes, eyes tired of what they underwent. The scientist rose his thumb and smiled. The twins opened their mouth, their teammates displayed shock and disgust.

" _According to the Ichinose's researches, twins presented the asset of having more power, since it's two persons but with the same blood. Different powers as well. Two in one as they said. The twins will be a powerful seraph, the seraph of life !_ " concluded the man, with a weird laugh that startled the Yus.

The voice they heard the first time they transformed. It was his. The scientist hoped that one day he could present his project, defy the Hiiragis and who know, overthrow them once and for all. The video ended here, datas on experiments followed. Crowley stopped it here. A huge silence followed.

* * *

" So." began Yukina.

They looked at her.

" This is our goal. Destroying the creature possessing the Hiiragis. The one who initiated the research and somehow the war."

" But you don't have to do this. If so, you'll just go according to the humans plan." intervened Mika.

" You don't say. But what choice do we truly have ? The Japanese Imperial Demon Army is surely tracking us. Not to mention Ferid. As long as this thing is alive, it will never stop. Just start over again and again." replied Yuu.

" Also, doesn't mean we won't do things our way. This is our asset, if those seraphs are as powerful as this … monster here pretends, then we will be able to impose ourselves, and not oblige to follow." added Yukina.

" The Yus are right. We need enough power to stop being manipulated, survive and eventually win." agreed Crowley.

" I agree as well. This whole story is beyond us, time to regain control. Let's see this as a chance rather than a problem." made Shinoa.

Others agreed as well. The Yus announced that they'll resume their attempts to control their seraph. They had stopped this last month. For now, Crowley decided to destroy these ultimate datas. Once this done, they left. But they didn't come back to the mansion. Once again, Eusford found another place. There, the twins helped everyone to settle. The night was about to fall, but they wanted to try talking with their host.

" And here I had hoped you would have given up." welcomed Tsukiyo.

" You should know me better than that by now." replied Yukina.

She called for the seraph. That one showed up at her second call. The young girl immediately told about what she just learnt.

" Seraph … of life ? No, I'm here to destroy …"

" Oh stop with that and use your brain ! When you appeared the first time, me and Yuu were connected by a wing. Just as this man said. All of this, this war, the taboo experience, the end of the world was the work of a single person. Everyone has been manipulated ever since." cut Yukina.

The angel reminded silent.

" So … what do you want from me ?" it said after a moment reflecting.

" I've showed and explained you a lot about our world since your awaken. You probably also felt the bond with my adoptive father." she reminded.

" Yes. I've learn a lot thanks to you."

" I need your help when needed. Time to stop this once and for all. There's also another angel we must rescue. So help me."

The seraph didn't reply, causing fear to its interlocutor.

" Fine. Let's make all this a pact. I'll lend you my power without taking over your mind. In exchange, you put an end to this, and make sure all datas research are destroyed. Also, overthrow those conceited humans who dared to create another seraph. Don't fail, otherwise I'll handle things."

" Deal." agreed Yukina.

She tended her hand, that the angel took. A huge amount of power, superior to Tsukiyo's one flowed in her. She suddenly felt someone shaking her. When she opened her eyes, Yoichi was holding her. But everyone around looked frightened.

" What ?" she asked, puzzled.

" You scared us here, Yu-chan." said Yoichi.

" Why ?"

" Your clothes, even you skin were steaming." revealed Mitsuba.

" Eh ?"

Oh wait. The angel's power. That must've been a manifestation. She heard her brother's name. Crowley was arriving while Mika was attempting to awake him. Yukina could indeed see smoke emanating from him.

" Done." said Yuu, opening his eyes.

" What ?" asked Narumi.

" The seraph. It agreed to help me. What about you sis ?"

" Same. We concluded a pact." announced Yukina.

" Well done kids. Now, I think the time to act has arrived. We need a plan." said Crowley.

" Then let's all think. What should we do next ?" began Yuuichiro.

" I'd like to save my sister." intervened Kimizuki.

" But is it a good idea to go for it first ? Your sister is in Shibuya, right in the base with the whole army. Sure we have two seraphs now, but we don't know about their capacities." pointed Narumi.

" He's right. Also, who will come to us first ? Humans or vampires ?" added Mika.

" Hmmm … I would bet on Ferid. I know he has a plan. He captured the queen, he surely didn't fail to contact the Progenitors' council. They'll come here. But we're still pawns to him, all of us." resumed Crowley.

" Him again. But this time, we have a trump card. I suggest letting him come, and made him believe he can still manipulate us." proposed Yukina.

" Yeah, let's see if he can still give us informations. And should he try anything funny, we'll kill him on the spot." added Yuu.

" That won't be that easy. He's way more experimented than you for manipulation. I'm sure he knows we'll follow his plan."

" Maybe. But this time, we have a way to escape it." insisted Yuu.

" Anybody else has another idea ?" asked Crowley.

Mika said that they could try to save the queen. To what his elder agreed : one more powerful vampire was useful. However, the blonde warned them that she'll try to snatch the Yus. She has a personal goal to achieve as well. Shinoa suggested to conclude an alliance with her to prevent bad surprises. They could still try : after all, if they managed to save her she'll be in their debt.

" I think we can reason more with her than with Ferid. Well then, time for you to sleep." concluded Crowley.


	12. Time to act

**Now the time for reunions has arrived. Pleasant and unpleasant ones**

* * *

Two other months passed, while the group tried to find track of the queen. But all they could achieve was allowing Ferid to find them. So one morning, Crowley and Mika sensed his presence. He arrived in a car. They exchanged a look. He was the first who came to them.

" Well helloooo you two ! It's been a while !" exclaimed Ferid.

" Not enough time to our liking Ferid. What do you want ?" retorted Crowley.

" How cold Crowley-kun. I've known you more welcoming than that."

" Ha ! You really believed nothing would change after you tried to attack my kids ? I've known you smarter than that."

Bathory stopped before them. Inside the house the group was occupying, the humans gathered and arrived.

" Oh it's you. We were lacking a buffoon to brighten up our days." made Yuuichiro.

" Don't play with my nerves, Yuuichiro." warned Ferid.

" Oooh you poor thing. Want a handkerchief maybe ?" added Yukina.

Well, some confidence they have. Was it because of the 13th progenitor who was protecting them ?

" Anyway, I didn't come here to create a conflict. On the contrary, I'm here to offer my help." announced the vampire.

" Whoah. Are you on herbs ?" resumed Yuu.

" Ahahaha ! No I'm not. But I'm sure we can come to an agreement. If I recall correctly, you left the JIDA. You must consider them as enemies."

" That's right. We don't really know who to trust as of now, not to mention our lack of power." answered Yukina.

" Hm hm. So you're suggesting cooperation. However, can I trust you ?" asked Ferid.

" That's rich coming from you !" exclaimed Mika.

" This is a legitimate question after all. Can you forget what I have done to you ?"

Silence.

" What's that question ? You're stronger than all of us reunited, so what are you afraid of ?" said Yuu.

" I need to be sure." replied Ferid, exhibing a head in a bocal.

Shinoa made a shocked sound, while the twins opened a wide mouth. That was … Akane's head. Their friend, dead by the hand of Ferid. He dared.

" Oh no." breathed Crowley.

His kids were shaking. They roared at the same time. A huge wave of power emanated from them. Ferid frowned imperceptibly. What was that ?

" KIDS NO ! Stay calm !" exclaimed Crowley, holding them back.

" Graaaaah ! I'm gonna kill you ! You asshole, you're gonna pay for this !" roared Yuu.

" Release us dad ! I'm going to tear him apart !" added Yukina.

" FERID ! When are you going to stop your sick games ?!" hissed Crowley.

" But I'm not playing. Just taking a precaution." said joyfully the vampire.

Eusford lifted the Yus to take them away, inside the house. They were still struggling and the seraph could appear anytime.

" I'm begging you my dear ones, regain your senses. Don't let him win that one."

" But he soiled Akane ! Our family ! He cut his head !" protested desperately Yuuichiro.

" He killed everyone ! It was fun for him ! Let us go we must kill him !" added Yukina.

Crowley sighed.

" No. I already lost you two because of him. I won't let it happen again. He stole so many moments with you from me. You, the ones who enlighten my path, who allowed me to get out of darkness, of despair. With you I wasn't bored anymore, I was useful, I wasn't feeling like a monster anymore. I was … loved again. Please, don't let him take this away from me."

They stopped struggling. Then they looked at him. The vampire was smiling warmly to them.

" Dad …" they said, strangled voice.

" You don't know how much I love hearing you calling me that way. To know how important I am to someone. I have a family after 800 years of loneliness." he confessed.

Tears were filling the teens' eyes. They faced him and embraced him. Crowley smiled with relief.

" We're sorry." whispered Yukina.

" Don't be. I should have known he'll do something that disgusting."

The Yus were finally masters of themselves again. They wiped their eyes, and went to confront Ferid again.

" You're very lucky Crowley is here." said Yuu, his eyes full of hate.

" Now tell us why you're here, and why did you bring Akane's head." added Yukina.

* * *

Shinjuku.

Shinya was tired of waiting. He also had nightmare regularly, between Yukina who was not alive and Guren who massacred everyone, or who killed the girl before his eyes. He always hoped to hear an explanation from his friend. He could not have acted voluntarily it was impossible. So the silvery pondered the situation. Should he escape and go find Yukina or wait for Guren to come and explain with him ?

" _Getting out of here is going to be very complicated. I'm dying to find Yu-chan, but I also have to understand what happened in Nagoya._ "

He suddenly heard footsteps. Here, a visit. Could it be the one he was waiting for ? No, he was senses heels and last time he checked, Guren wasn't wearing them. A well-known figure appeared before his bars. Sanguu Aoi, the watchdog of his brother.

" A message for me ? The only one I would like to hear is the one announcing his death." answered back Shinya.

" Tssss ! Stop complaining, you bring shame on the Hiiragi name." threw Aoi.

" This name is synonymous with shame anyway. A band of savages is all that this family represents."

Aoi frowned. He was getting rebellious all of a sudden. Kureto was not going to appreciate. Shinya for his part, was feeling in a Yus' mood. He eyed the young woman with scorn, then asked her to disappear. Aoi announced that his master was returning with Guren. Ah. Well, it seemed like his dilemma was coming to an end. He would wait for the return of the lieutenant-colonel. Shinya thought about what he was going to do. To flank his fist in his face and escape ? But what about the others, should he release them too ? Alone out there he would have trouble. Yukina could be anywhere. No, he needed help. Finally, the dark-haired man arrived and the doors opened.

" Guren ... I hope you have a fucking good explanation for what happened." welcomed Shinya.

" …"

" You killed and betrayed your comrades, why ?"

In the end, anger gained the upper hand over Shinya. He threatened his friend with his weapon, without him having a reaction. The major no longer understood anything. Why the hell did Guren do that ? He had even attacked Yuuichiro ! It reminded him of what he wanted to do.

" You really deserve a punch from me. But I got better things to do. I'm going out of here."

" I'm here for that. Come with me."

Shinya followed him. He would wait outside to impose what he wanted to do. In the meantime, he was showered and put on his uniform. Once everyone was together, Guren announced that they were going to Osaka Bay.

" No." said the Major.

" Hm ?"

" I told you I have other things to do. I must find Yukina. And you will help me, and I strictly forbid you to say no to me. Because this time, I would not hesitate to break your face, understood ?" warned Shinya.

Guren narrowed his eyes. A woman could definitely change the behavior of a man, even temporarily.

" Reassure yourself, it's planned. Where we go, she will be there." said the officer.

Shinya opened his mouth.

" How can you know ?"

" I have my sources."

" Oh really. And can we know who gave you such information ?" questioned Shinya again.

" You'll know when we'll be there."

Shinya frowned. Was he making fun of them or what ? Only he couldn't get angry and miss his chance to find the girl. So he agreed to follow the man.

As for the vampires, the twins had listened to Ferid's story about Guren and his secret. It was beyond what they could have imagined. According to the vampire, they would know even more by going where everything had begun.

" And why not telling us here and now ?" asked Yukina.

" Haha ! Everyone is super interested in me now huh ?" played Ferid.

" No. You alone absolutely do not interest us. If you could die mouth opened in full sun, it would arrange us, to tell you the truth. This so-called info can be found elsewhere, as with Guren now. Especially since you told us where to look. On that, thank you for coming." retorted Yuu.

" Except that it's not that simple, young man. Guren is currently with humans, have you forgotten ? How did you intend to contact him ?" reminded Ferid.

" None of your business. Knowing him, he'll come to us so we don't need to hurry nor even follow you." he resumed with disdain.

" But he will surely be with a contingent of the army come to capture you. Tell me, how will you get out ?" continued the noble.

" Easily, with Crowley and Mika on our side, not to mention the three black demon carriers that are my brother, Yoichi and Kimizuki. Now go see elsewhere if we are there."

Hmmm, definitely it was not as simple as he had imagined. So Ferid attacked another angle.

" Do you think you can protect your little ones properly if you do not have all information Crowley-kun ?"

" As long as _you_ don't approach them." retorted Eusford.

" Still ... the rest of their family is there. They could bring them back to life."

" Hmph !"

The humans went to the garden. They managed to get more information from him, and they even had some he wasn't aware of. So they could move. They had already decided to follow Ferid, but wanted to show him that he had no hold on them. That they remained in control of their decisions. So they had him hang around a good hour. Crowley came to announce that they were willing to follow him. And of course, as the ginger-haired guessed they were not going to the agreed place. He mentally insulted his former partner of all names. Before them stood the Council of High Progenitors. Crowley resisted the urge to get closer to his little ones. In no way should he show a weak point. They looked Lest Karr attacking Ferid.

" I like that one." announced Yuu, crossing arms.

" Don't forget to stay calm." reminded Crowley.

Ferid got his heart back, and rushed to Kimizuki to restore his energy. The Yus tensed but remained calm as their father asked. Besides, the vampires were busy with something else. It allowed the teens to bring back Kimizuki in the bus in which they arrived. Mika tempted to get informations outside. A while after, Urd Geales and Lest Karr came back with Krul Tepes and Ferid. They were condemned to be exposed to the sun. Watching Ferid burn like a torch, the Yus displayed a sadistic smile, as well as Crowley. The three of them couldn't imagine a better revenge against him.

* * *

" Goooood ! That should get us rid of him." commented Yukina.

" And which avenges us at the same time." added Yuu, savoring the show.

" So we let him here ?" asked Narumi.

" Hell yes. I've been holding a grudge against him since eight centuries, and even more since he attacked my kids. He told me where to go : his mansion isn't far away. But another trial awaits you here." replied Crowley.

Oh yes, the bodies of their families. The group left the scene after the noble vampires. Direction this famous manor. Crowley entered the first followed by Yuuichiro. The tall vampire recommended that the young wait while he went to inspect the mansion and check for congeners. Meanwhile, the young people meditated on Ferid's revelations. Bringing the dead back to life, like the lieutenant-colonel's team ... if it were possible, the twins could bring their families back to the world of the living.

" But if the last time the price to pay was three quarters of humanity, what will remain this time ?" asked Mitsuba.

"All that is probably left. That's why we should not do it." answered Mika.

" But we could be together again." objected Yukina.

" Yes ? And if you die what will be left for them ?"

The Yus looked down. Their family would be left alone, with no one to protect them from vampires or monsters. Mika also raised another problem : their age. He and the twins had grown up. They had all changed : they had an experience, new interests and a maturity that the others would be deprived of. Moreover, Mika was a vampire, one of those who had kept them captive and especially like the one who had killed them. What would be their reaction to that ? Would they really stand this return to life ?

" Yet Guren's friends seem to be doing very well." pointed Yuuichiro.

" Because only a few moments has passed between their death and their resurrection. But here it's four years. What if they could not adapt ? If they didn't recognize us anymore and hated to be back ?" answered Mika.

Yukina admitted that his words were meant. It was not nothing they wanted to accomplish. The girl threw out that there must be other conditions to this resurrection that they didn't know about yet. The doors of the manor opened at this moment. A silhouette was projected and rolled on the ground. A vampire. He got up quickly.

" How dare you attack me, a 10th progenitor, Crowley Eusford ?" he exclaimed.

The silhouette of the red appeared in the frame. He smiled at the remark of his fellow vampire. The other vampire noticed the presence of humans. In an attempt to escape, he suddenly appeared before Yuuichiro. The young man immediately raised his weapon. But before he could do anything, the upper body of the creature was separated from the bottom, while the head flew.

" You damned traitor ... you defend humans ? Ferid will make you pay for your betrayal !"

" Nobody touches my little ones. I made it clear to Ferid. On that, good night." responded Crowley, planting his sword in the head.

Now that the way was free, they could enter. Mika approached Eusford.

" So you really have the power to defeat Ferid. Did you really have to wait that long ?" he said.

" Hm ! Just like you, I never forgot what he had done to me. I was waiting for the right moment. I'm not sure I'm still strong enough."

" Yes... I think you are. I remember when you stood against him to save the Yus. You defeated him that day, even though you left just after. You found the necessary strength because you had something to protect." said Mika.

Crowley's eyes widened. It was true that the only reason he had attacked Ferid for the first time in eight centuries, was to save his little ones. He turned his head to the twins walking in front. These children who gave him strength, a meaning to his life. The redhead smiled. Once inside, the youth went to eat while Crowley found letters to his attention. He hissed. This monster had really planned everything. Except maybe they had no intention of rescuing him afterwards. Well. The redhead used a glass of blood and offered it to Mika. He had to insist that the young sustained himself.

" So if I understood everything, we will let Ferid burn on his cross." resumed Mika.

" Indeed."

" And what about Krul ?" asked the blonde again.

Crowley looked up at him.

" Do you want to save her ?"

" I do not know. I know she didn't transform me out of compassion, but to use me. I bring back Yuuichiro and Yukina, whom she then uses to find her missing brother." he revealed.

" Then, let her stay there too. If she thinks of taking one of my children, she can burn for all I care."

Mika pouted at the icy words of the vampire. Who would have thought he had such a protective instinct. He went to see if everyone had finished his meal. It was time to go to the cellar.

Meanwhile, Guren's squad was heading towards Ferid's mansion. Shinya took advantage of the trip to explain with his friend. Even if he still didn't digest what had happened, at least now he felt less tense. And then, if he found Yukina it would only be better. He had missed her so much. He wondered if she had thought of him even once. If no, seeing him again would leave her indifferent. Maybe one of the boys had taken the opportunity to seduce her. He felt his heart compressing to these thoughts. In any case, his impatience grew. Shinya tapped on his thigh. He couldn't wait to arrive ... finally, Guren stopped the vehicle at the gates of a manor house. The major went out. He would know in a moment if the girl was there.

* * *

From the cellar, Crowley heard the vehicle. He reported it to Shinoa, near him at that moment. Both went on upstairs. Yuu noticed it and beckoned to his sister.

" Guren !" made Shinoa, opening the door.

The dark-haired rounded for a moment the eyes. The girl let himself enter, though with suspicion. He was with all his group. At least they were safe and sound. The teenager was happy to see her adoptive brother that she embraced.

" It's good to see you too, Shinoa." smiled Shinya.

" Are you alone ?" asked Sayuri.

" No, of course no. I'll tell them it's you."

They made a few steps when Eusford appeared. He had gone to check what kind of visitor it was before allowing the girl to open. The adults startled.

" You." he said, spotting Guren.

He disappeared in a flash, seized Ichinose's neck, which he lifted then slammed against the wall behind.

" You gave this drug to my kids in Shinjuku. I hope you have a good explanation !" growled the vampire.

" Guren !" called his teammates.

They all pulled their weapons while Shinoa called loudly for the twins. She also grabbed her brother's riffle.

" Crowley please stop !" she exclaimed.

Shinya frowned hearing her calling the vampire so casually. The twins arrived quickly.

" Daddy release him !" exclaimed Yuuichiro.

He ran without even paying attention to the present adults, and got into his father's field of vision. Shinya felt his heart beat. If he was here, his sister too. He apperceived her. But Yukina turned her head when their look crossed. She couldn't look him in the eyes yet.

" Daddy ?"repeated Goshi.

" Come on. I already told you we came to an agreement with him, remember ?" said Yuu.

" I know it, sweetie. I just want him to understand what happen when someone pick on you." replied Crowley.

" Yes I think he got that. You always told us to solve our problems by ourselves, and so we did. So now please, let him go."

Crowley turned his eyes to him. Goshi leaned over to Mito to ask what was happening. Why did Yuuichiro call this vampire daddy. It was Shinoa who answered : because that was how the twins perceived him. She amused herself for a moment with their stupefied expression. Now that she was used to it, Shinoa didn't find it so weird anymore. Finally, Crowley lowered his arm, putting Guren down without releasing him immediately.

" Listen to me, human. Touch one of my cubs again and I'll break your head." he warned.

He finally let go and turned his back. He went away completely ignoring the others. Yuu sighed a bit in relief.

" So ... he really is your father ?" asked Guren, scrubbing his neck.

" Yes." simply said Yukina.

" But … he's a vampire." made Goshi.

" How sharp of you. Never thought of being a detective ?"

He pouted. They didn't seem to have changed. The rest of the teens arrived, greeting the adults kindly. These were bestowals for a moment. Each group asked for news from the others, before the subject of their presence here was discussed. Yuu informed that it was better to lead everyone to the living-room. Mika was here, waiting near Crowley.

" For that, I think we can start with our story, me and my brother. After all, it began with us." responded Yukina.

The adults listened attentively to the story, astonished at how easily, well almost, they had formed bonds with a powerful vampire. How they had come closer, by simple actions, forgetting their fear. The fact that Crowley has accepted and returned the favour including protecting them. They understood better that the twins wanted to return to the one who had made them happy anyway. This vampire was different, to say the least.

At the end of the story, Yuuichiro took over for the rest. Guren tilted, understanding what they were doing here. Again this seraph of the end ... but he could not let his team learn the truth. Yuu looking directly at him, he answered with an ambiguous expression. He seemed to understand. He therefore decreed a break, during which refreshments were proposed. Yukina got up to go get some. Seizing the opportunity, Shinya volunteered to help her and followed her into the kitchen. The brunette started looking for glasses and taking them out, while the man found drinks in the fridge. Suddenly, Yukina paused, her eyes on the glasses.

" _Come on. Time to take responsibility. And if he hates me …_ "

The thought was heart-breaking. Shinya was also thinking on how to start a discussion.

" _Well I suppose I deserve it._ " she thought.

She turned to him, and took a breath.

" Shinya ?" she called.

That one had his heart pounding.

" Yes ?"

" I …"

" ? "

" I'm sorry for what happened in Nagoya. When I decided to stay with Crowley, you must have thought that I had used you. You must have felt betrayed, and for that I wanted to apologize. Although it is unlikely that you will forgive me, I wanted to say it."

She leaned her eyes in the end. He smiled.

" I don't resent you."

" Really ?"

He approached her.

" At first I was shocked, of course. But when I saw him embracing you, I figured you had a deep bond, even if it was unbelievable. And to be honest, I have some apologies to make too. You see, after your interrogation with Kureto, I volunteered to survey both of you."

" Oh no, our attitude had consequences ? You don't say." she ironized.

Shinya giggled.

" Also, thank you for protecting me and Guren from your father, and at the airport." he added.

" Which makes me think : how did it end ? Were you hurt ?"

Oh so she had been worried about him ! How touching.

" No. Kureto did not intend to kill me. He just stuck me in jail for three months. And I too am happy to see you are well."

" Same here, I had enough with theses nightmares." she said.

" _Nightmares ? About me ?_ " thought Shinya, intrigued.

Realizing what she had just said, the girl immediately turned away so that he wouldn't see her blush. Shinya, for her part, analysed what she had just said. If he understood, she had worried about him to the point of nightmaring. A big smile appeared on his face. So she had thought about him, and often visibly. Yukina put the glasses down without daring to look at him, and boarded the tray.

" Finally ! I was starting to dry out." commented Yuuichiro, opening the kitchen door.

Shinya followed with the bottles. The teen noticed the look of his twin as well as that of the soldier. What the hell. The drinks were served. Guren noticed that Yuuichiro didn't take his eyes off him. The teenager waited for the man to finish before asking for a private interview. Yuu asked for speaking alone with Guren, but that one wasn't in a hurry. Guren preferred to visit this famous cellar before, to take a look at the research. Yuu turned his head to his twin, then nodded.

" A bit of help to carry our guest, dad ?" she whispered to Crowley.

" Of course."

That's how when everyone stood up Crowley grabbed Guren he loaded on his shoulders.

" Hey !" said Goshi.

Mika blocked his path.

" What are they going to do to him ?" asked Mito.

" Nothing bad, as long as the twins are here the lieutenant-colonel should be fine." said Shinoa.

" I don't know, I reckon they don't like him." intervened Sayuri.

"Believe it or not they changed as soon as they were reunited with that vampire." made Kimizuki.

That didn't really reassured the Guren squad. All the teens were in front of them. They seemed convinced everything should be fine.

" Fine, we'll trust you on that, kids." decided Shinya.

He for his part, decided to trust Yukina. The Yus and Eusford crossed one room, entered another room and another room to make sure no one was spying on their conversation.


	13. The truth

**Truth, dilemma and some tensions.**

 **Thanks for reading ^^.**

* * *

"So Guren. Let's resume our talk from some months ago. You told us about the battle just before the end of the world, our experiences, how you learn about it, what you suspected about the Hiiragis. But Ferid taught us a few other interesting things about you." began Yuuichiro.

Guren walked a bit away from Crowley, who just crossed his arms. Guren narrowed his eyes, but did not answer. Meanwhile, the rest of the group pressed unnecessarily against the door to hear. Goshi even pushed a glass to increase the sound. But only silence answered them.

" He told us about what happened eight years ago. About what you did." added Yukina.

" So what ?"

" Don't worry, we won't say anything about it. On the contrary, if there's someone who can understand it's us. Even more that we're facing the same dilemma right now." resumed the girl.

Yuu took over and explained what Ferid wanted them to do. The adult listened attentively. He asked them what they truly want to do.

" That will depend on what you'll say. We're tempted but not stupid. The price to pay is enormous, and we suspect that there must be small lines at the bottom of the contract. These are the ones we are interested in." made Yuu.

Guren took the time to think. This price was the only thing he regretted, billions of innocent people killed by his fault. He was happy to have his friends with him, but would have liked it to be at another price. Above all, he recommended keeping the secret for them. If the dead learned their condition, then they would fall to dust. Then he explained to them that this return to life was unfortunately temporary. Only ten years. Which meant that his team has only two years to live.

" _Shinya … is going to die ?_ " realized Yukina.

This thought froze her.

" "Ah. That deserves to be known. Only ten years ..." commented Yuu.

He lowered his head. Ten years had passed so quickly. It seemed long but at the same time short on the scale of a human life. If he brought his family back to life, they would not have time to enjoy. No life couple or so little, children, home to themselves ... the time they are already readjust to their new life, if they could, all that to die again. The brunet came to wonder if it was really worth it. Often he had dreamed that they were with them again. That they were playing and laughing together again. And now that a possibility arose, he hesitated. And as Mika had said, if there was no one left then what ? The world was in such a state that he wondered if this was the kind of place he would like his family to come back to.

" Right. There's also something we'd like you to know." made Yukina.

" Are you sure about this, kids ? Can you really trust him ?" intervened Crowley.

" Well, he did revealed us things we weren't supposed to know, and that had proved to be true so far. As we told you we had an agreement : we're now allies rather than subordinates. So, if we don't honour our share of the deal, how can we expect him to be honest or trustworthy ?" replied Yukina.

" Fine then, your choice. I don't think I need to remember him what would happen in case of betrayal." said the vampire, glancing at Guren.

" No indeed. I don't intend to betray them. I need their help." replied Guren.

" Just remember they're not your pawns."

Anyway, Yuuichiro spoked about the discovery they made at their orphanage. Ichinose showed surprised : now that was new and interesting. Very interesting. Especially now that they were supposed to control their seraph, as Yukina informed.

" We still don't know about their power, but if they were created for destroying the Hiiragis' creature it must be consequent." said Yuu.

" I sure hope so. I wonder if it could also help my team, if you see what I mean." said Guren.

" That's worth trying. Other than that that's all we have to say for now." made Yukina.

" Thank you for sharing this with me. I'm glad to note that our agreement is still working. By the way, where's Ferid ? I thought he was with you according to what you said."

" Ha ! No. We let him refining his tanning." smiled Yuu with sadism.

" Okay. And now what ? Do you have any plan ?" asked Guren.

" We're still thinking. What are the news on the army's side ?" answered Yukina.

" Kureto is about to rebel. He plans to kill his father. It should awake the creature inside him. I think we should go." announced Guren..

" Aren't they tracking us ?" wondered Yuu, intrigued.

" I don't think. He'll need all of his strength for his coup d'état."

" Fine. We'll go there." Decided Yuu.

" Alright, but first you'll need practice with your power ? I have a suggestion."

* * *

They finally went out of the room. When they came back to the living room they found everyone excepted Mika gathered at the door, debating on how to eavesdrop.

" Hum !" made Yoichi.

He pointed the quartet who was staring with jaded expressions.

" Having fun ?" asked Yuuichiro.

" We … hum, we were …" hem and hawed Goshi.

" Don't even try." cut Yukina.

Mika giggled. The teens went out while Shinoa went straight to Crowley to ask what they had discussed. That amazed the adults. How can she not be afraid of him ? Eusford just giggled at her curiosity and gently flicked her nose. Shinoa protested with a smile. Then the vampire left the living room. Now, where were his kids ? He hoped they didn't went down the cellar alone. Guessing his concern and sharing it as well, Mika followed.

" Say Shinoa, how come you're not afraid of that vampire ?" asked Shinya.

" Hm ? Oh, it's because he isn't that frightening once you know him." she simply said.

" What ?" made Mito.

" He always treated us with respect, and never hesitated to help us with daily routine. He has become the big brother, in fact." replied Mitsuba.

" But …" she said, unable to understand.

" I suppose it's mainly due to the fact he raised the Yus. They told us about their story and … it was amazing. He sure is different from other vampires." resumed Shinoa.

" You don't say. Raising kids as if they were his own, if anybody would have told me that, I would have thought of a good joke." made Guren.

" But it's true. Remember our fight in Nagoya ? He could have killed us in an instant, yet he listened to the twins and let us go. Almost as a show of gratitude. He must be different." said Shinya.

Meanwhile, Crowley and Mika had found the twins. They were before the trap leading to the cellar.

" Kids." called the bicoloured vampire.

They didn't answer. He joined them, his reassuring arms surrounding them again. They instinctively grabbed his clothes.

" You shouldn't go alone." he said mid-voice.

" We know." said Yukina.

" Do you think we should even go ?" questioned Yuu.

" Only you can possibly know. All of this is planned by Ferid. Going down is what he expects from you. You can go and play by his rules, or stay here. Also go and say goodbye to your family."

They hesitated. See them once more … was it a good idea really ? What if they lose their control ? Could they really risk it ? They didn't want to be Ferid's pawns as well.

" What should we do ?" asked Yukina with a little voice.

" Focus on the livings instead. Death is part of life, so hard, unjust and brutal as it is. If you do it, I think you'd rather blame yourself all your life. The price is too high and will haunt you, just as it haunts Guren. I'm sure you saw his look when he told you his experience." responded Crowley.

Oh yes they saw. Those dark eyes, that pain. That loneliness even now that his family was back. This huge secret he couldn't share with anyone. The fact he knew that in two years it would be all over again. Going through that pain once more. No, that was too hard. The Yus felt tears coming.

" Mika. What is your mind ?" asked Yuu, turning to him.

The vampire took a breath.

" Just say them goodbye. Let's grieve, it's more than about time."

They leaned eyes.

" I'm sorry my little ones." added Crowley.

" Mika, would you please fetch Narumi ? His family is here as well. He probably wants to say goodbye as well." demanded Yukina.

The blonde nodded, and went back upstairs. Then he found Narumi and asked him to come. A bit surprised, that one agreed. On the way, Mika explained what was going on. Narumi kept silent. He met with crying twins. Makoto admired them. That was such a difficult decision. Anybody would be tempted, would even try. But they decided to let go. To move on. Crowley asked the teens to back away. He suspected the place to be trapped. And it was indeed. If Ferid wasn't already burning they would made him. The vampire got down first to check the place. Then, he made a sign for the others.

" They're here. All of them." noticed Yuu.

" We're sorry we abandoned you." told Yukina to one of them.

" You didn't abandon them. You didn't chose to leave Sanguinem, nor to led them to a trap. I did. I should have listened to you Yu-chan. You were right, why would a vampire let a map and a gun to my range ? I fell in the trap like a total idiot." intervened Mika.

" You just wanted a better life. You tried to get them a future." contradicted Yukina.

" The only one to blame is Ferid. He killed them." added Yuu.

" And now he's paying for it." approved Mika.

Crowley thought that the high Progenitors would surely free him to interrogate him. For now, he decided to keep that for him. Anyway, they all stayed here for two hours before finally getting out. They needed fresh air so they went outside. There, they sat under a tree. Crowley decided to comfort them. They naturally made room for him, in the middle. From a window, Shinya watched the scene. It was confusing to see a predator as powerful as this one, to behave so sweetly with what should only be food or cattle for him. He remembered his fight against him in Nagoya. Crowley had let him go. He and everyone else when it would have been so easy for him to kill them all. Especially since that basically, they came for that. Shinya was convinced that others would not have done it. If it had been another vampire of the same rank, they would be dead by now. This vampire was very different. Mika joined the twins and Eusford.

" I cannot believe what I see." made Mito, approaching.

" Me neither. But it's a good thing for us. If we can consider him as an ally, it will be a very useful one. The second one as well."

* * *

Later, the Yus and their father were back inside. When Shinya apperceived Yukina, he spotted her sad face. He went to her as soon as possible.

" Yu-chan ? What's wrong ?" he asked.

" Oh … it's just that … you see, we came here for a reason."

She decided to reveal him what she just went through, without talking about the resurrection part. Shinya's eyes went wide when he learn about that other vampire and what he did. He remembered that the girl explained this during her interrogation. But apparently, the vampire did more than that. How disgusting. Could he comfort her ? Shinya moved closer, so he crisscrossed his fingers. Yukina smiled while squeezing her fingers.

" Thank you." she muttered.

" No problem. I wish I could do more."

She smiled to him. Then release his hand. He looked at her leaving, before looking at his hand. He could take hers … if only she hadn't been sad. In the afternoon, Yuu arrived and ordered everyone to get out.

" I'm smelling something." said Mitsuba on the way.

A few minutes later, everyone was standing in front of the burning mansion. The Yus and Narumi's decision. Crowley had destroyed all the sarcophagi containing the bodies. The twins and Mika held hands. Shinya saw a tear roll on Yukina's cheek. He wanted to take her in his arms. But he had to stay at a distance. On the other hand, he saw Shinoa put a hand on Yuuichiro's shoulder, while Yoichi did the same with Yukina. The major clenched his teeth. Would he have missed something ? What he feared had occurred ? He was going to watch them closely. After a few moments, Crowley gave the signal for departure. The three Hyakuya snatched themselves away from the sight of the fire to walk behind him. The squad of Shinoa and Narumi followed suit without hesitation.

"What about us ?" asked Goshi.

" We follow them." replied Guren.

Shinya felt relieved. He had just been reunited with Yukina, he didn't want to leave so soon. Never, even. Guren joined Crowley to indicate him about the place they should go now. The vampire looked intensively at him. Then, he agreed. The whole group was heading to Aichi. The Ichinose's domain. They arrived a few days later, at the end of the day.

" Sooooo … that's your home ?" asked Yukina.

" Yes, until the end of the world. Now come, there's things I must tell you." replied Guren.

While he was talking to them, Mika and Crowley were just behind.

" I'm not at ease with him around the twins." confided Mika.

" I know, me neither but the kids chose to trust him. So I'll trust them but be on my guards as well." responded Crowley.

Behind, the others were busy looking around. So that was the place where Guren grew up, thought Shinya. Sayuri and Shigure were a bit nostalgic. Once inside, Guren announced that everyone could rest. The Yus decided for a quick lunch before following Guren to the labs. Of course, the vampires were following. Guren didn't mind and expected it. They went down deep underground. The owner of the place allowed them to look around. There were human experiments in one room. But that wasn't where he wanted the twins to go. He led the quartet in another room.

" There it is." announced Guren.

" What's inside ?" asked Mika.

" Another angel. The sixth trumpet." revealed Guren.

" Wha ? And you want them to approach it ? No way !" protested Mika.

" It's alright Mika. We're going to test our seraph with that. We'll be able to know our power, and if it's enough to save Kimizuki's sister and face the one pulling the strings." said Yukina.

" Isn't Guren part of that ? For how long have you been manipulating everyone ?"

" I'm not manipulating anyone. But you know one of the conspirators, Mikaela." replied Guren, while crossing the barrier.

The twins entered the barrier as well. The seraph was here, chained and yelling.

" Fine. Dad, Mika and Guren. Step aside, this won't be easy." announced Yuuichiro.

They closed their eyes. Time to finally and completely woke up that new tenant. A tornado of fire emerged from Yuuichiro, and one made of water from his sister. Then, golden wings emerged from their back. They weren't made of feathers like the sixth trumpet, more with pure light. The wing between them connected. A circle of gold appeared in their eyes.

" Who are you ?" asked the chained angel.

" We are … the seraphs of life."

" I don't know any seraph of life. You're supposed to destroy humanity."

" No. We are different."

The angel stared at them.

" Indeed you are. I must destroy you. New seraphs will be born with your deaths."

Beasts emerged from his fingers. Yuu tended a hand, creating a wave of salt. From Yukina's left arms appeared dozens of huge snakes that attacked the horsemen. Their opponent created an even bigger horseman. With his trumpet, Yuu cut the chains maintaining the angel.

" That was a mistake." he said.

" I don't think so." replied Yukina.

She had appeared in front of him in the blink of an eye. A huge wave of light hit the angel who was sent in the air. The twins followed. Stakes of salt were sent and pierced the angel's wings.

" Damn ! Crowley what should we do ?" asked Mika.

" …"

" Nothing for now. They're doing fine." made Guren.

Up here, Yuu made appear his trumpet he blew in. A ball made of light gushed from it to hit the angel at the belly. An explosion resulted from it. The sound startled the rest of the band who arrived. They saw the three angels fighting. Shinya asked Guren what was happening.

" Well the Yus seemed to control their seraph, and are testing it right now." said the one.

Shinya lifted his head. Yukina has approached her congener, and was punching with an astonishing speed. Her brother covered his right arm with salt, shaping a mass in place of his hand. He hit the sixth trumpeter so hard he just crashed on the ground. Chains made of snakes bounded it. After what, they landed near him. The twins placed their hands on him : one on the head, the other on the heart. Light engulfed them, compelling everybody to close their eyes. When it ended, they discovered that the angel lost consciousness and his wings. The twins stood up. They returned to normal. Crowley rushed to them.

" Kids !" he called.

" We did it. We were … able to reverse the transformation." announced Yuu, falling on his knees.

" We defeated it. Let's hope it will be enough against the boss." added Yukina.

They were exhausted. Crowley smiled.

" Want me to carry you to your room, dearies ?"

" We're too big now." smiled Yukina.

" You never too old for me."

However, they just cling on him to get up. The vampire helped them to be back inside. Guren watched them. They did it. That was complete control without drugs. Impressive. He could see hope in that. Hope to defeat the creature possessing the Hiiragis, perhaps overthrowing them once and for all.

* * *

The day after, during the day, teens were again eligible for training. The adults, hearing the sound of a fight came to see. Crowley was training the twins.

" Hm ! I now see where the Yus' know-how comes from." made Sayuri.

" Indeed. If they learned with him, they also got used to a strong and fast opponent." added Goshi.

" That sword style … I bet he was an Occidental before. European." said Guren.

" No wonder we weren't used to it." commented Mito.

" Anyway, I think some training wouldn't hurt as well." intervened Shinya.

A short time later, he found Yoichi who was practicing archery with a regular bow. He got close with a crossbow. The tool closest to his rifle. For a moment, everyone focused on his targets. Yukina arrived, her training being finished.

" You really improved Yoichi-kun." she said, a towel around the neck.

" Hehehe thank you ! You saw that, I don't miss any and all in the center." he said proudly.

Shinya gave him a shady look.

" Yeah, not bad for a beginner." he sighed.

" A beginner ? I exceeded this level thank you !" protested Yoichi, turning to him.

" Oh yeah ?"

Shinya then fired a first bolt, which planted in the center followed by a second which split the first arrow. While he was there, he did the same with all the targets, moving at the same time.

" That's about marksmanship." commented the Major.

Yukina whistled impressed. Yoichi and the Major exchanged a defiant look. The teen then took three arrows, which he threw in three targets and three again who planted in the previous ones.

" And that's professional shooting." announced Yoichi.

Shinya started again, and this time bet on speed.

" And that one is expert level."

After an electric glance, the two boys then left in a contest. The fastest, the most arrows at once, moving, the most accurate ... Yukina wondered what was happening to them all of a sudden. Suddenly, after the targets were again changed in speed, they were crumbled in one go. They looked to the side to find Crowley sheathing his sword. Like what, the strongest then remained the vampire dad. Notice to the amateurs.

" Yoichi, Yukina, we are waiting for you." announced Crowley.

" Yes sir." made an embarrassed Yoichi.

" Later Shinya." said Yukina with a wave.

Meanwhile, Shinya and Yoichi officially entered in competition. Yuu, who noticed it, smiled. That would put animation. Each one tried to attract Yukina's attention in various ways at any time. Except that most of the time, they stumbled on quite the obstacle : Crowley. One fiery look at them would stop any attempt on their part. Mika looked at Yuu and giggled with him.

Yukina went to them and asked she missed something. Not willing to put an end to this show, Mika simply said no. Guren gave a tap in Shinya's back when that one retreated once more before the 13th vampire, who was looking at him with icy eyes. Yukina left to take a shower, and his father left as well, not willing to stay with those humans.

" Damn ! When is he going to stop looking aggressive. I thought we were all allies now." commented Shinya.

" You're trying to steal his little girl, what did you expect ?" replied Guren.

" Me ? But no I … well, I'm … err"

" Yeah right."

Oh. But he didn't mean any harm to her. Should he explain it to the vampire, saying he really cared about her, and could protect her in his place if needed ?

" _Hm. He's going to tear off my head._ "

Half an hour later, Yukina was back in the living-room. Seeing no Yoichi around and no vampire, Shinya took the opportunity to be alone with her. So he came near her, and asked if she wanted to go for a stroll. She smiled gently to him, but when she opened her mouth Crowley arrived, almost unhinging the door.

" I did nothing !" exclaimed Shinya out of fear.

" I heard vehicles. It's the army we're leaving." he announced.

Fortunately they had foreseen this eventuality. Thus, everyone had prepared a backpack containing clothes, food and water. An evacuation exercise was also carried out daily during the three months of their stay. Sayuri asked what was happening, and Shinya told her. She immediately went to warn everyone else. The kids got into the minibus that Crowley drove. The adults came out of the back of the house.

* * *

" They follow us." noticed Shinoa, looking behind.

The army vehicle was still far, but it should be faster than theirs. And catching up with them they did. Yukina pulled out her crossbow and asked for the roof to open. Yoichi came out, his demonic bow in his hand. They fired on the vehicles. The machines exploded. Suddenly, the vampire gave a violent drive. Flashes grazed the minibus. The vampire stopped. Kureto Hiiragi walked towards them.

" Of course. Couldn't let the affront unpunished." guessed Yuuichiro.

" Good. I think we are good to clear manually." announced Crowley.

Kureto raised his eyebrows as he discovered the noble. The redhead stomped on him and he had only time to parry. The rest of the soldiers clashed with the teenagers. Yoichi shot arrow on arrow at a steady pace. Yuuichiro sent his sword fan while Shinoa launched a blast. Mitsuba threw a wall of protection against archers, whom Yukina later teared down. She and her twin were back to back. Each one launched his special attack, causing a circular shot. Kureto increased his speed, but it's was barely enough against the vampire. For his part, Mitsuba found herself in front of her big sister. Impassive, Aoi unsheathed her sword. The teenager tilted her head. Did it really have to happen here ? But the eldest didn't leave her the choice. The sword struck the giant axe several times. Mitsuba parried but barely. She was no match for her older sister.

For his part, Guren had gone around. He stopped the car behind a thicket. The sounds of the confrontation reached them. If the man remained motionless, it was not the case of Shinya. So the lieutenant-colonel rushed after him. He threw himself on him and pinned him to the ground.

" Guren let me go !" yelled Shinya.

" No way. You can't go Shinya." replied calmly the officer.

" I have to help her, she needs me so get off or I'll shoot you !" warned the man.

" I'm sorry Shinya. But if you go, you'll be considered a traitor. Kureto will order your capture as well as your execution. And you will lose her for good."

Shinya froze. Guren was right.

" But …"

He turned his head to the battlefield he saw through the bushes.

"Trust her. She is tough and especially she is not alone."

" Guren … let go …" moaned Shinya.

" No."

" Please I'm begging you let me go."

" I said no."

Was that what he had felt during the war with Mahiru ? It was atrocious, just awful. To be condemned to look from afar without being able to act was unbearable.

Aoi had the weapon of her sister flying. The blow was so strong that the teenager fell backwards. Leaning on her hands, she stared without believing her sister lifting her sword. Aoi hesitated a moment. Further, Crowley saw the girl in trouble.

" Get lost !" he exclaimed, hitting Kureto at the belly.

Eusford hit Sanguu with a good shoulder shot. The latter rolled like a dice. When she looked up, she saw the vampire carrying her sister under his arm. She widened her eyes : a vampire had protected her little sister ? By what miracle ? The noble sent an blow which occupied the rest of the soldiers. He put the teenager down and pushed her back to get her away. Kureto prepared to launch new lightning when Mika appeared in front of him, or rather below him. He sent his weapon against the black blade. His strength was enough to force him to back away.

The rest of the soldiers ran to the aid of their leader. Yukina then turned her weapon around her : under the arms, over her shoulders, behind her causing a 360 ° shot. Kureto admired the mastery despite himself. The girl then pulled towards him. He drew back while parrying the assaults. Yukina took the opportunity to join others. They had returned to their vehicle. Yoichi and Yukina covered their escape from the windows. Kureto watched them go away. They had made good progress, but what were they doing with two vampires ? Still, his unit was decimated. Further, Shinya sighed in relief. Guren released him. They returned to their car and arrived quietly.

" Guren. Where have you been ?" asked Kureto, sheathing.

" We come from what must have been their hideout. I tracked them down. So why are you here ?"

"Their location reached me. I came in person to settle score with these kids."

Oh really. In any case, this score was not cleared yet. Aoi looked in the direction the van had taken. She didn't understand why a vampire had come to the rescue of Mitsuba. But part of her was relieved. She would not have liked to kill her. Guren and Kureto spoke for a moment before the heir of the ruling family gave the order to return. They would resume the pursuit again, the officer had more urgent to do. In the car, Shinya leaned his head against the window. He was again separated from his precious Yukina, without being able to say goodbye. Because of Kureto, again. He wanted to kill him. Arriving at Shinjuku to clean the place from the bodies of the fallen soldiers, Shinya grabbed Guren's wrist and pulled him away from the indiscreet ears.

" When are we going to join them again ?"

" I don't really know. I hope they arrived in Shibuya soon." replied Guren.

" Let's suggest Kureto to track them ourselves." suggested Shinya.

" Won't he be suspicious ? You already volunteered for surveying them. There's no doubt they're traitors now, what can you gain of it ?" pointed Guren.

" Easy. I can tell she used me."

" Hmmm … might work. It's kinda what she did."

" No she didn't. She had to learn anyway, it could have been anyone." protested Shinya.

" True enough. And … how do you plan to confess exactly ?" asked Guren with a smile.

To what Shinya just blushed like a cherry.

" I-I didn't think about it yet."

" Guehehe. Well think, little Shinya. Think."

" Who are you calling little ?!"


	14. Showdown

**Confrontation with the main villain. Let's see how the twins will deal with him.**

* * *

The vampires and the kids were now in Shibuya, hiding in an empty building. They had to plan their next move. Crowley decided to inform the group that Ferid had a chance to survive his punishment, and lead the High Progenitors to them.

" Darn ! Are we ever going to be rid of him?" said Yuu, a hand on his head.

" Not unless we kill him ourselves. But we have to keep in mind that the Progenitors might find it suspicious." added Crowley.

" Not only that, but to kill Ferid we'll need the power of the seraphs. When they'll discover it they'll want to kill you." pointed Mika.

" What a brain teaser. Can we plan all this ?" asked Yukina.

" I guess it will depend on who will come first. But we must be prepared, that's for sure." said Narumi.

" That goes without saying. Our original purpose for me and Yukina, according to the Hyakuya sect, was to destroy that creature possessing the Hiiragis. I think we should focus on that : if we do that and rescue Kimizuki's sister, we'll show them we're not a menace." said Yuuichiro.

" That's an idea. However, I don't think they'll welcome us arms open." made Crowley.

" So we need someone as a guarantor. The only ones I can possibly see are Guren and Shinya." replied Shinoa.

" I think you're right. But will this be enough ?" interrogated Mitsuba.

" Guren must still be considered as a good subordinate to Kureto. But since the Yus really defied him and that he came in person for them, I'm not sure." answered Shinoa.

" He also won't gladly let two vampires inside his fortress." said Kimizuki.

" But he'll need us if the creature possess him." made Yoichi.

" Surely. We'll have to bet on that." said Yukina.

Now, how to find Guren and his squad ? Were they back with Kureto ? Did they have to wait for a sign of them ? After all it's not like they could enter the base. Suddenly, they heard an explosion. They rushed to an exit. Smoke was emerging from the HQ.

" Looks like it has begun." commented Mitsuba.

" Should we take advantage of the battle to enter ?" asked Kimizuki.

" No. Let's observe first how it goes." said Crowley.

However they could approach a bit the place from higher. The fifth seraph appeared, and prepared an attack. Yet it stopped without any reason.

" That's … not good." commented Narumi.

" So that angel isn't strong enough." guessed Mika.

" Hmmm, and how Yuu and I will be able to surpass that thing ? Looks like it can control others seraphs." made Yukina.

" HA !" laughed Crowley.

Everyone turned to him, puzzled.

" What's so funny ?" asked Yuu.

" It can control others seraphs … except you two. That's why you were created. And knowing you, you just won't listen to that thing." explained Crowley, with some irony.

" Now that you said it. They never really listen." approved Kimizuki.

" Yeah, talk about stubborn people here." added Mitsuba.

" Was already the same in Saguinem. You sure must have had trouble with them, Crowley." said Mika.

" Haha ! You can't even imagine how complicated it is, to be their father." replied the one.

" HEY !" exclaimed the twins.

Everyone giggled.

" But that must be why they're so appealing." smiled Eusford.

" Grmph !"

"Oh look !" called Yoichi.

Kureto Hiiragi was falling. With less an arm and a leg. The twins observed it for a while, before deciding to move. Now, he was surely possessed and fighting what was doing it wasn't going to be easy. But too late to turn back now.

* * *

Once down, they met with Guren and his squad.

" Oh you're already here." made the latter.

" Is something wrong ?" asked Shinya.

" We saw I don't know who falling. We're going." announced Crowley.

" That must be Kureto. I wonder if he succeeded." commented Guren.

He preceded the vampire to open the doors. He had to talk to the guards before, those weren't willing lo let vampires inside. Fortunately, Aoi arrived to let them enter. Apparently, Kureto was calling for some of them. But the twins ignored her and came in before she could tell anything. The woman wanted to call them when she felt aggressiveness behind her. The two vampires. She could tell she was no match for them, and just stepped aside. Guren caught up with the twins, asking them if they had a plan.

" We'll have to get this thing get out." just said Yuuichiro.

Okay, but how, seemed to think Guren. But he wasn't wrong, how to fight otherwise ? Aoi finally led everyone to the room where Kureto was. And again, the Yus didn't listen about who could enter or not.

" This is bad." said Yuu.

" What ?" asked Shinya.

" We're sensing something inside of him. Other than his demon." replied Yukina.

Guren and Shinya exchanged looks. The whole group arrived in front of Kureto, who didn't seem very well.

" You ?" he said.

" Hello there, it's been a while. What stupid things did you do this time ?" asked Yukina.

" Stupid things ? This time I'll …"

But Kureto stopped. He remembered. The fight, his father's death, what just came into him. He was possessed. By a monster. He looked at the teens before them. Seraphs as well. But why did they come here ?

" Why are you here ?" asked Kureto.

" We know … that a powerful being is possessing you. We learnt that we were created to defeat it." announced Yuuichiro.

Kureto rounded eyes.

" So. How about we ally this time ?" suggested Yukina.

Two seraphs fighting that monster. That might work. It's not like he had any other choices right now. Even if those defied him, all who were willing to help him shall try. Kureto glanced at the twins, who showed no emotions. Aoi approached her sister. An unpleasant talk began between them. And as she threatened Mitsuba, the whole group except the adults pointed their weapon to her.

" Back off, you stupid slave." said Yukina.

" Still insolent as I see, commoner. This isn't your concern." retorted Aoi.

" We're her family, so it does. Touch her again and you'll have all of us to deal with, got that ?" said Yuuichiro.

" And touch my kids, and you'll have _me_ to deal with." added Crowley.

" And me." said Mika.

" Your kids ? Wait. So the one who brought them … was you ?" understood Kureto.

No wonder they refused to tell about it. Still, calling humans his kids was very weird. However, now wasn't the time to discuss this. Raimeiki warned him. He had so little time. He then asked Aoi to release her sister and everyone to calm down. He asked them to share informations, something they agreed.

" We discovered we were made to be a special seraph. But what is the thing inside of you ?" replied Yukina.

Kureto had a little smile. They still won't spit informations out without getting some first. Guren encouraged him to make the first step : after all, he didn't do anything to win their trust, and now he was certainly in a desperate situation. So the officer didn't really have a choice. He spoke about Shikama Doji, him being the first vampire and all. The group rounded eyes, even more when he asked them for salvation. Inside, Raimeiki just gloated at this flow of power being delivered. Yuuichiro then revealed what they discovered, the control of their seraph as he could see. Kureto couldn't help but being impressed. Also, a bit of hope appeared. Maybe they could do it. All of them.

" So ? Do you accept saving me ?" asked Kureto.

" Eh. You'll own us big after that. Will be nice to have you as a stooge." replied Yukina.

" What ?!"

" Yu-chan. This man doesn't seem the type to understand humour." pointed Crowley.

" Ooooh. Forget it, this situation won't be worse than being your lackey." objected Kureto.

" Hahaha ! What a pride. But we'll be very nice to you, we promise." said Yuuichiro.

" Hell no."

" Fine, we'll be bad instead. But between us, you have some weird tastes." said Yukina.

Their friends tried to hide their amusement.

" Not that it's surprising though." resumed her brother.

" How did you raise them …" made Kureto to Crowley.

" Remarkably of course." retorted the vampire.

Now he could see where their behaviour came from. But … it was fun. More seriously, the twins accepted.

" Well then. Let's have a first talk shall we ?" suggested Yuu.

" Wait. Now ?" made Narumi.

" Of course. Should we knock to his head ?" replied Yukina.

" Don't you dare." warned Kureto.

" What ? Afraid that your awesome air cut got all messed up ?" questioned Yuuichiro.

A nerve beat at Kureto's forehead. The twins got closer, but stopped before him without making a move.

" Hey the feather thingy ! Are you home ?" threw Yukina.

Immediately they felt a huge presence. Yes, it was home. Shikama looked at them, his eternal smile on his face. But he called for Yuu's demon first. Asuramaru startled when seeing him in his realm. Shinoa warned her friend.

" Gee ! How rude of him."

When he arrived, he could saw the demon. So that was him, eh.

" Yo little miss ! That's a bit rude to get here uninvited." called Yuu.

Shikama stopped, quite surprised.

" Little miss ? Oh dear Yuu I'm a man."

" And what part of you is manly exactly ? The long hair ?"

Shikama narrowed eyes. Then, it appeared in front of him in a second.

" My, you've become quite insolent Yuuichiro."

* * *

" Never heard about teenage crisis ? Anyway, I came to talk to you, and so is my sister."

" Yukina ? I'm glad to know you're both doing fine."

Yuu remained expressionless. But it bothered him that this creature seemed to know them. What did it mean ?

" Great. Now would you please get the hell out of here ?"

" Not before I take you with me."

Shikama tended a hand to him, but someone grabbed it. The demon discovered the seraph.

" I don't think so. Get … OUT !" said the angel.

It gave Shikama a powerful hit in the belly that sent him far away. The seraph said he was now taking over. At least, the demon shouldn't be able to control him. Yuuichiro just nodded. Once outside, the angel informed Yukina to be ready. She transformed and connected to her brother. Kureto felt pain, as Shinoa. It was coming. But only the twins in their seraph form could see him.

" Now now, did you come to attack me ? You'll kill not only him, but Shinoa as well."

" What ?" made two voices.

" Well yes. I'm her demon. She was born with a demon. She's supposed to be my vessel." revealed Shikama.

Hmm, so Shinoa must have fighting him for all her life. But now, how were they supposed to fight someone who wasn't even here, like them ? Plus, they could hurt everyone in here. Unless … the twins transformed. When they opened their eyes, they were staring at Kureto who was mouth-opened. A special seraph indeed. They were irradiating of light, with a wing connecting them. The Yus approached him, they green golden eyes meeting his chocolate ones.

" We're going to fight him inside of you. That won't be easy for you, hold on as much as you can." they said.

They will what ? Kureto blinked. And nodded. If they could get him out of here, then fine. Plus, he had to admit that their presence was soothing, reassuring even. He chose to laid on the floor, they just sat from either sides. The seraph tended their hands. One on his forehead, the others on his heart. The light spread to Kureto. An instant later, the twins were on the demon's domain.

" Eh. More guests ? As if I didn't have enough trouble already." made Raimeiki.

That one was desperately trying to maintain Shikama outside Kureto's heart.

" We're here to help you." announced Yukina.

" Help me ?"

" Right." replied Yuuichiro.

They approached and put a foot on the doors.

" Oh ! It feel easier." commented Raimeiki.

" So he's in here." Said Yukina.

" Yup. And I don't know for how long I'll be able to hold him." said the demon.

" Hopefully, not very long. Now, step aside please. We're going in." announced Yuu.

" WHAT ?!"

" That's the only way. Now, if you'll excuse us." added Yukina.

Putting a hand on Raimeiki's shoulders, they pushed her back.

" WAIT NO !"

The doors almost opened entirely. Actually, just one, the one Yuuichiro let. Shikama half emerged, only to meet with Yukina's feet which befell on his face. After what the twins went deeper in Kureto's mind and heart. Raimeiki blinked before hurrying to close the door again. Meanwhile her opponent stopped knocking. It was all dark in here. From time to time images appeared, containing what the Yus identified as memories. Teenagerhood, when he was at school, when childhood. However, they soon noticed something was off about it. Looking more attentively, they understood those images weren't fitting reality. In one, Kureto was smiling broadly, which in itself was weird, but also the school uniform he was wearing in some images was normal.

However Yukina has seen a photo of Shinya during school, and this wasn't the same clothes. Pictures appeared with Seishirou and a girl looking like Shinoa, then Shinoa, and everyone looked fully happy.

" Those are not … memories." made Yuu.

" No they're not." replied a voice.

Shikama Doki. Here he was.

" Hello again." greeted Yuu.

" Hello indeed. I would never imagine you'd dare to come here."

" What are those pictures we're seeing ?" asked Yukina.

" Those are Kureto's real wishes. The ones he doesn't really admit. A normal family and a normal life are the most recurrent. We're in his subconscious, deeper than his demon's realm." explained Shikama.

" And where possession is the strongest." guessed Yukina.

" Exactly. I don't know how you manage to even enter in his heart, nor why but I can't let you interfere."

" We were just thinking the same. We're here to beat the crap out of you." announced Yuuichiro.

" Hmmm ? But we haven't see each other for so long, no need to be that cold." smiled Shikama.

" The hell ? We don't know you." made Yukina.

" But I do know both of you, I know your past. Want to know about it ?"

A silence followed. Then, huge snakes attacked Shikama who dodged.

" No we don't want to. We don't care anymore." said Yukina.

" Really ?"

Stakes of salt came next. The two seraphs rushed to their adversary. On the surface, an impressive silence was reigning. The Yus family was wondering if it was okay to let them face this monster alone. But what could they do ? Only they seemed able to enter the battlefield.

" Isn't there something we can do ?" asked Shinya.

" Not now." said Guren.

" So they're planning something." guessed Shinya.

" Yes. Getting that thing out of Kureto, then deal with it in here."

" Forcing him to materialize, so we can all fight maybe."

" Precisely."

" URGH !" exclaimed Kureto.

" Looks like hostilities began." made Crowley.

Kureto was looking like he was in a nightmare. Except that he couldn't see it. Inside, Raimeiki was still holding the doors closed, just in case. She could feel the intense fight below. She didn't understand what was going on, but she knew who she wanted as victors. Inside, a huge beast rushed to Shikama.

" Ooooh so you're the Leviathan !" he said to Yukina.

The thing snapped his jaws in the void.

" That's enough now. Stop it now, you two." he ordered.

And stop they did. Shikama materialized two scythes. The twins were trying to move. The instruments were ready to be thrown.

" Nnnnnhh raaaaaaah !"

A huge wave of light blinded the demon. The twins then made use of this diversion to break from his grasp before continuing the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile on the vampire's side, Ferid was furious. It has been six days since he was burning. Crowley and his group should have come save him a while ago. But they didn't come, they let him here. They wouldn't come by now. He thought about the situation over and over. Alone, there was no way he could get free. Was all lost ? Down, Ky Luc was still surveying. Although he was pretty bored.

" _If I can get free I'll make them pay._ " he thought.

But how ? Looked like he'll have to wait for the High Progenitors to free him. Won't it be to late though ? Surely. He wanted to yell. This was totally above his comprehension. Just because his right arm man bonded with two kids. Highly unlikely. Still happened. And that ruined everything. Ferid could tell they had datas he wasn't even aware of. That certainly impacted their decision. Now what to do ? Ferid was here with his reflexion, when he suddenly felt something. So it has happened. The first vampire … it was here. Down, Ky Luc stood up. Seemingly, Bathory's torture was about to end. A few minutes later, Urd and Lest were back. Ferid was untied as well as Krul.

" So Ferid Bathory. Was the first progenitor appearance your doing ?" asked Lest Karr.

" And how come my lord ? There's no way I could've get in touch with him."

" But you know something. Better speak now or you'll be back on your cross." warned Urd.

" Well, I do know that 13th progenitor Crowley Eusford sheltered two other seraphs. He could not know who they were given their name : Hyakuya. And now, he took them back." announced Ferid.

" What ? What does he intend to do with them ?"questioned Lest.

" Who knows. He attacked me back in Sanguinem when I was trying to prevent the seraphs and their little family to escape. Everytime I came to him he has been cold and on the defensive with me, making it clear he wouldn't hesitate to harm me."

Urd and Lest exchanged looks. That was worth investigating. That vampire should have handed the test subjects immediately, so they could be disposed of. Urd ordained that everyone go to Tokyo. Ferid had a little smile. He'll have his revenge.

On the human side, the twins managed to forcefully get Shikama out of Kureto's body. Quite a shockwave resulted of it. The Yus quickly opened their eyes, looking for their opponent. A shadow was roaming the room, probably looking for a new vessel.

" Dad ! Get Shinoa out of reach !" yelled Yukina.

Crowley grabbed the teen and ran. Shikama noticed it and went after them. Perched on Eusford's shoulder, Shinoa saw him coming. The vampire turned suddenly and cut the shadow, enough for Yuuichiro to sent chains of salt. Shinya and Yoichi fired, allowing Crowley and Shinoa to flee. Sayuri, Shigure and Guren were next to attack. The 13th progenitor managed to get away and in a courtyard.

" You know … sir Crowley, you should learn how to carry a lady properly." made Shinoa once down.

That U-turn he made really challenged her stomach's solidity.

" And a proper lady knows how to endure things quietly." retorted the vampire.

Looking away he felt the first vampire coming. However, Mika joined first, yelling them to hide. In an explosion, the twins gushed forth. Mika sent his sword to slow down their enemy. Yukina's snakes bite the shadow.

" Come on fight seriously old lady !" she exclaimed.

A ray of light touched the demon. It more or less rendered Shikama visible. Enough for everyone to launch an attack.

" _How can those empty vessels resist my command ?_ " wondered Shikama.

The twins were deaf to his orders. He suddenly felt pain. Shinoa hit him with her scythe. If only he could possess her … he tried with Yuuichiro, but the seraph inside prevented him to do so. She was strong enough to fend him. Those uninterrupted attacks made it hard for him to think of a plan. Besides, the seraphs' hits were quite strong. The situation was now critical for Shikama. How could things skid that way ? He didn't foresee that he couldn't control the twins. That they would turn on him. Shikama sent a huge wave that made all humans and vampires fall. Then, he rushed to Shinoa.

" Shinoa !" exclaimed Guren.

A big snake and a wall of salt blocked the way. But the vampire made it explode and cut the snake's head. As Shikama plunged his hand in Shinoa's chest, lightening befell on him. Kureto's was here, leaning on Aoi.

" So you woke up. Despite all the mess our fight put your mind through." noted the demon.

This huge battle he got with the Yus could've destroyed his mind. That's why they hurried to expel the demon. Kureto was still weak tough.

" Hm ?"

" Oh darn." made Crowley.

" Crowley. Is that …" said Mika.

" Yes. High Progenitors are coming here. If they decide to ally to their ancestor, we're done for."

" What should we do ? Did Ferid sold us ?" resumed Mika.

" Certainly. Oh that's bad."

Shikama just escaped. Maybe he would be able to turn the tides in his favour. Crowley warned everyone of what was happening.

" Shit ! And now what ?" exclaimed Goshi.

" That's the worst-case scenario. Vampires will obey him, it's obvious. They can't do otherwise." made Mito.

" Not necessarily. The first abandoned his species long time ago, I'm not sure they're still loyal to him." revealed Crowley.

" But you can't guarantee it, can you ?" asked Shinya.

" Effectively. Now what to do … Ferid surely said that I got to raise two seraphs, not to mention my behaviour toward him. Quite a betrayal it can be. But that's his version and everyone know how twisted he is. I wonder if I can meet them." reflected Crowley.

" Then let us come with you. We'll show them they better not lay a finger on you." said Yuuichiro, landing near him.

Crowley's first reflex was to refuse, but could he really afford to go alone ? He saw what they did to Ferid before he could say anything. So he nodded. Yukina asked Mika to keep an eye on things here, just in case. This done, the twins took the 13th progenitor by and arm and flight toward the exit. They could see Shikama in front of High Progenitors. Ferid was even here.

" Did you hear me ? Go kill those humans who committed the taboo. That's our task." said Shikama.

They were hesitating. Ky Luc was the one noticing the seraphs arrival. They landed not far, with Crowley. Just as Ferid told.

" 13th progenitor Crowley Eusford. It came to our ears you were in contact with two seraphs during three years, and that you fled with them during the battle of Nagoya. Explain this." said Urd Geales.

" No need to explain. He's accomplice to this, since he didn't kill them. Now execute them." made Shikama.

" Said the one who manipulated the humans into doing this." intervened Yuuichiro.

" What ?" said Lest.

" Exactly. About us, we were offering by the Queen but totally by chance. Five of her livestock. It just happened to be us. Until very recently, Crowley didn't know we were seraphs, and we didn't know either. The Hyakuya sect don't let any tracks." revealed Yukina.

" Still, why did he chose to leave with you ?" asked Lest Karr.

" You wouldn't understand. But … let us warn you."

" We will protect him with all our strength. So better think twice before trying anything." said Yuuichiro.

Urd Geales rounded eyes. Why those seraphs would want to protect a vampire ? If that was true, then could he really afford to attack ? Then again, vampires were the only ones able to manage a seraph, so was it a bad thing if those here have decided to obey one of them ?

" So. What is your goal ?" asked Urd.

" I came here to give you my version of the story. And the truth about our ancestor." announced Crowley.

" We're listening." made Lest.


	15. Time to remember

**Mmemories are given back, tghe fight is getting more intense for the twins.**

* * *

" So, you're saying that destroying our ancestor is your task." summarized Lest Karr.

" Precisely." replied Yuu.

" Do you really believe we'll let you do that ?"

"We're not asking for your permission. Didn't you listen to what we just said ? He's the one manipulating everyone into creating the seraph of the end. I do believe this is against your laws. Are you telling us you'll close your eyes just because he's the first vampire ?" answered Yukina.

" …"

" This is for vampires to decide, not humans. But what about the one who hide those creatures from us ?" intervened Ferid.

" The same goes for you, Ferid Bathory. You lived in Sanguinem from where we come from. Did a noble so high-ranked as you are ignored who we were ?" retorted Yuu.

Lest and Urd glanced at him. Indeed.

" As far as I'm concerned, I had no interest in killing them. No one said they had to be, that was supposed to be Queen's job. They were a gift and that's how I received them." pointed Crowley.

That last sentence had another meaning that only him and eventually the twins could understand. However, Urd and Lest did admit that he was right : no Hyakuya should've survived in the first place, thus no order had been given concerning them since. Besides, who would kill gifts ? Blood had become a precious resource that vampires couldn't afford to waste.

" Hey wait. Where's Shikama now ?" asked suddenly Yukina.

He had disappeared.

" Anyways, I have to reunite our Council to discuss the return of our ancestor. Therefore I ask you to not kill him until then." decided Urd.

" Can't promise that. I'd even say it's too late but we'll do our best." replied Yuu.

" I suppose you don't need Ferid anymore ?" said Crowley.

" Why that question ?" asked Lest.

" He and I have a score to settle."

" Hmmm … Fine by me. You can kill him if you want."

Urd didn't add anything else, and Ky Luc just chuckled. The vampires left, letting Ferid facing Crowley.

" Dad …" began Yukina.

" Go kids. This is my fight, your friends need you. You can't let Shikama possess someone else."

The twins hesitated, before leaving. They had to trust him, and should he ever lose they would kill Ferid themselves. The two nobles stared at each other.

" You really think you can win Crowley-kun ?" asked Ferid.

" I almost did it four years ago. This time, I'll end you once and for all." replied Eusford, icy.

Ferid frowned. Technically speaking Crowley was better at swordplay. They strength was equal now, the red-haired vampire just took time to realize it. They look at each other for a moment, before Crowley unsheathed his sword, compelling Ferid to do the same.

" What a shame. After all this time together to end up like that … and you still don't have a clue about why I chose you." resumed Bathory.

" It was only a matter of time before it end this way. And I don't care anymore about your reason, although I suspect it has to do with my blood. The only thing I want from you now … is your death." announced Eusford, lifting his sword.

So no more hold at all. Well then, so be it. Meanwhile the Yus were rushing back to the fortress.

Shikama was probably trying to get Shinoa again. The demon was here, facing everyone again. They had trouble standing up to him. He knew that his fellow vampires wouldn't really obey him, he was just creating a diversion to keep the twins away. And now, he had another idea. Shikama appeared before Shinya, of whom he grabbed the riffle.

" What are you doing here ?" he asked.

" Huh ?"

" You're not supposed to be here. At all. You weren't supposed to reach adulthood."

" Wha … what do you mean ?" asked Shinya.

" Don't talk to him Shinya nii-san it's dangerous !" exclaimed Shinoa.

" You don't remember what happened to you eight years ago, don't you ?" added Shikama.

Shinya had a bad feeling. The angel blocked another attack.

" And how could you possibly know ?"

" Because I can feel it. There's a break inside of you. Something unnatural, even worse than having a demon."

Guren who came closer heard that part. Oh no. That's what he wanted : revealing to the dead they have been resurrected. Less enemies that way.

* * *

Guren managed to get him away from his friend. But Shinya was confused. A break … he couldn't help but remember Guren's expressions when they were on the way to find the teenagers. It had a link, he was sure of it. What happened to him ? He felt oppressed, unable to fight. He could hear Guren's voice, however his body refused to move. What was happening to him ? Eight years ago, during the end of the world. But he was fighting with his team, nothing special happened. Well, apart from the Apocalypse.

" _No … something bad did happen. I can feel it. Something … frightening._ "

Memories of that day were flashing. The fight with Mahiru … a vampire. How did they win exactly ? Suddenly, Shinya felt a knock behind his head. Guren made it just in time. He was about to remember he was sure of it, and then … understood it all, causing his death again. Damn, where were the Yus ?

" Guren ! But why did you do this ?" said Mito.

Another betrayal ? Now wasn't the time !

" That's because of what he did to you eight years ago. His whole team." intervened Shikama.

" Get away from me !" exclaimed Mito, sending a punch.

But her purple eyes came back to Shinya. Why knocking him out all of a sudden ? What that monster said … Jujo didn't have time to think more. An explosion happened. The twins were back. They attacked their enemy fiercely, giving their friends more energy and thus, compelling Shikama to retreat.

" Guren, why did you attacke Shinya ?" asked Mito.

Guren didn't answer. But the look he gave to the twins was enough for them to get it.

" It's okay, we'll take care of this. Just take some rest for now, be on your guard and wait for us okay ?" said Yuu.

" I don't take any orders from you, Yuuichiro. I have enough I want ans-"

Yuuichiro pointed his spear of salt right under her chin.

" Do as I say. You'll know eventually, just not now."

He compelled her to step back. Then, he turned his back and went to Guren.

" So ?" asked Yukina.

" That monster. He gave Shinya clues about his situation and it won't take long before he understands. If you can act then do it now."

The seraphs leaned eyes to him, remaining silent for a while.

" Normally we should kill him and the others." announced Yuu.

" What ? But I thought you …" said Guren.

" We said normally. Dead aren't supposed to come back to life, they should simply disappear. However, we still need them for this fight and we have a task for them." said Yukina.

" A task ?" repeated Guren.

" Yes. You told us about your goal remember ? We won't let you do it. They will keep an eye on you, and this will remind you of your sin until your time on this earth is over." revealed Yukina.

" Ah. A punishment is it ?" smiled Guren.

" You have to atone for what you did. We'll make sure you'll have to work after that, taking care of what's left of humanity in this country." added Yuuichiro.

" Fine, I understand. I'll do everything you want, as long as you save them." sighed Guren.

" Then carry him elsewhere. After that, we'll handle the others." resumed Yukina.

Guren nodded, before lifting his friend. The trio left the room. Shinya was put on a bed, the Yus from either side. Joining their hands above him, they created a bowl made of pure gold light. They lowered it, while a cross appeared just below. A red liquid mixed with gold and white spilled on the cross, which was descending until the man. It sank half in his torso, spilling the liquid inside him. Shinya winced, apparently in pain. He turned his head and even began to shake. Guren didn't dare to interrupt the angels.

" Don't worry. It's just as painful as his death was." said Yukina.

" So the more violent it was, the more painful it is." added Yuu.

Shinya was now moaning. This liquid seemed to never end. But finally, the last drop fell on the cross, descended it before entering the Major's body.

" It's over. Now, be kind enough to bring the others." asked Yukina.

" Right away."

Guren quickly got out of the room. Mito was the first to join him. Guren made a sign to invite all of them. Once close, Mahiru did the rest. The Yus repeated their operation with each person. Shinya was of course the first to awake, to discover his team unconscious. Rising his sapphire eyes, he saw Guren talking with the twins, back in their human form. The soldier had been put in a bed, of which he straightened and sat. What happened to him ? Oh right, the fight with Shikama. His words came back to Shinya. Eight years ago … the fight with Mahiru … he … they … they lost.

He could hear Guren's voice calling for him. Closing his eyes, he saw what happened again. He felt the pain, holding his jacket. Him fading. Shinya … died at 16.

But then … how could he be here ? Everything from that moment was flowing. He remembered his last words to his friend, the promise he made Ichinose do. The one he didn't hold. The Major's breath was cut. He has been resurrected.

" Oh. He's awake." noticed Yukina.

Guren turned to his friend. To the expression he showed, Guren knew that the truth has been discovered. A silence followed. The lieutenant-colonel began to feel relief. His friend wasn't vanishing.

" I think you have a lot to discuss, so we're leaving." said Yuuichiro.

" He surely remember what happened so be prepared." added his sister.

" Eh ? You should've told me that !" made Guren.

" We didn't ? How bad of us." smiled Yuu.

" On the other hand, wasn't it obvious he would ?" pointed Yukina.

The twins left on those good words. Guren sighed then turned. Shinya stood up and walked him.

" I reckon I asked you to not do a certain thing you know when." he said.

" Yes, I remember it." was all Guren could answer.

What should he say ? Sorry ? That he couldn't bear to lose them ? Not his style to show his emotions. He couldn't even look at him in the eyes.

" So let me get this straight. You caused the destruction of the whole world because you resurrected us. Correct ?" resume Shinya.

" You got it all."

" Then why did you killed everyone in Nagoya ?"

" To finalise the seraph of the end, so I could use it to resurrect everyone I killed. That however, won't be possible if I believe the Yus." revealed Guren.

Shinya then punched him on the cheek. Guren didn't even utter a sound.

" You're such an idiot. But …"

The Major embraced Ichinose.

" I would lie if I say I'm not touched. I was never important for someone, and you, you went that far for me."

Guren gave him back his hug. The relief he felt right now was so intense he couldn't hold back a tear.

* * *

" I'll explain it to everyone." concluded Shinya.

" No, I'll do it. I owe it to them." objected Guren.

" By the way, why didn't you told us earlier ?" wanted to know Shinya.

" Because you would have vanish the minute you knew. Plus, you were back for only ten years."

" Wha ?! Okay. Makes sense. But I'm still here and I guess you did something right now."

" Not me, but the Yus. They … healed you somehow. They have a task for you all." announced Guren.

The Yus. Meaning … Yukina did this. Seeing him blushing, Guren advised Shinya to go find her. The latter nodded before getting out. So where was the young girl ? He found Narumi and asked for the girl. According to him, the twins went out. Shinya thanked him then ran small strides. Asking from time to time to be sure he was in the right direction, the man arrived outside. The Yus were here, surrounding Crowley. The vampire was on his knees.

" I'm fine kids." he breathed.

" You sure ? You don't look so good to me." made Yuuichiro.

Crowley rose his head to the sky.

" On the contrary. I got him. It's over. My comrades who had been killed by him … took me one hell of a long time, but I avenged them. And me, and your family and yourselves."

The teens smiled to each other before hugging him. That had to be his hardest fight. But he never felt so determinate. And Ferid saw it. Not matter what he said, how much he tried to trick him, surprise him it has been all in vain. Crowley knew him too well. The 13th progenitor saw with satisfaction the doubt filling his opponent's eyes, his defeat becoming more and more certain by each minute, with each clashes or hits who missed their target. The difference finally, between them. Crowley had seen his human comrades, one by one, feeling like they were fighting alongside him. Even the ones he lost during the crusade. And then … his precious children, including Mika. What Ferid did to them.

Crowley stood up, a teen under each arm. Yukina spotted Shinya in an angle. She stayed with him once near him. The vampire gave him a warning look, before continuing. Yukina turned her eyes to him.

" So how are you feeling ?" she asked.

" Honestly, I can't believe it. To learn I died eight years ago, it's some shock."

" No kidding. Besides, it's not like we could've prepare you for that new. I suppose Guren explained it all ?" replied Yukina.

" Yes he did. We would have disappear if we became aware of it. Now I understand everything, and I must say it's a relief. Also … I'm a bit surprised you helped me."

" Oh and why is that ?" she said.

" Well, I learn from Guren you and your brother weren't the type to bond with someone." answered Shinya, hoping to not offend her.

" Indeed. When Crowley brought us here, me and Yuu swore to never bond with anyone, knowing we'd try to be back with our father. We kinda succeeded. Yuu probably more than me. To tell you the truth, you were the first one with whom it came so naturally I didn't even notice it at first. Of course, when I realized it was too late." she explained.

" And … is it a bad thing ?" he asked, biting his lip.

" No. I'm really happy I've got to meet and know you." she smiled.

" That's the same for me Yu-chan. Apart from my team I never bonded with someone else. But I didn't regret it." he confessed.

Shinya got a bit closer.

" So I really want to thank you for what you did for me." he added low voice.

He managed to take her hand, making her smile and blush a bit. Maye that was the opportunity to confess … but as the Major opened his mouth, Yukina straightened, alerted.

" He's back." she said.

" What ? That demon ?"

A dark smoke appeared, Shinya immediately shielded the girl.

" Oh ? Still here as I see. Do you remember what happened to you ?" asked Shikama.

" Yes I do. I was resurrected." replied Shinya.

" Shinya let me go, what are you doing ?" asked Yukina, trying to push him.

But the man refused to budge and even pressed her more against the wall.

" And you're still alive. Weird, you should've have disappeared. Oh well, something I can easily fix."

Yukina widened her eyes. She materialized her crossbow at the same time as Shinya did with his weapon. It allowed them to keep their enemy away. Yukina finally got out and continued to fight. Except that Shikama was able to dodge everything.

" Shinya get away from here ! You're no match for him !" exclaimed Yukina.

She had to transform but need a bit of time.

" I won't let you fight alone ! Use my diversion to turn in your seraph mode."

That was an idea. If only the angel would let her. But Shikama grabbed Shinya by the neck and lifted him.

" A single move and I'll break his neck." warned Shikama, an index raised.

" Nghk !"

The creature looked at Shinya.

" How cute of you to try to protect her. Now tell me, how can you still be alive ?"

" None … of your business you monster."

" You're right, I don't really care, just intrigued."

" Hey focus on me, you goddamn transvestite !" called Yukina.

" My, what happened for you to be so insolent, Yu-chan ?"

" You're getting on my nerves, I. don't. know. you."

" But I can tell you about your past. That's what you and your brother truly want right ?"

Yukina had a little smile.

" If you think that then you don't know us anymore. And let me warn you : hurt him and I'll make you discover what a nightmare is."

Just at that time, arrows flew to Shikama who shielded with his wing. That allowed Yukina to transform with her brother, while Mika and Kimizuki rushed to deliver Shinya. The rest of the team arrived too. However stakes of salt and snakes forced Shikama to release his prey and backed. The twins didn't waste time and counterattacked. Guren put his hand on his friend.

" Are you okay ?" he asked.

" Yes … that thing just ruined a moment but yes."

Shinya got up, and looked at where the twins were. Up in the sky, giving all they got. For a while it looked like nothing but clashes of light.

" We need to finish that. Too bad for vampires but we can't wait for them." said Yuu.

" Right." approved Yukina.

They sent a powerful wave of light to their enemy, who blocked it with a scythe. Suddenly, Shikama received a hit in the back. Looking down, he discovered Urd Geales, lowering his sword.

" Well ! Looks like we had their agreement." smiled Yukina.

" Hmph ! How disappointing. Guess I have to handle of them as well." said Shikama.

A spear of salt and a sabre made of scales pierced him.

" I already told you to focus." reminded Yukina.

Shikama smiled again. Tending a hand, he looked down.

* * *

" URGH ! Aaaaaah !" exclaimed Shinoa.

She fell on her knees, her hands on her chest.

" What are you doing to her ?!" exclaimed Yuu.

" Well you see, she and I are connected. Little Shinoa was fused with a demon, me, at her birth. You can't destroy me without hurting her, at best. At worse … she'll die."

" Damn !" said Yukina.

So they have to cut the bound. Was it even possible ?

" Don't mind me ! Kill him !" yelled Shinoa.

" But you won't, won't you ?" continued Shikama.

Yuu took a breath. Then, their free wing surrounded Shikama, creating a huge bubble. Chains of scales and salt imprisoned him, an to prevent him from trying to break free they sent a huge ray of light, just like when they were in Kureto's mind. Shinoa's vision blurred, and she fainted. The twins landed with their captive. Shinya lifted his sister in his arms. All were back inside. Guren explained to Kureto what happened. This one was still weak, but feeling better.

" So what's the plan ?" asked Yoichi.

" We ha to cut their bound before destroying Shikama." announced Yuu.

" But how ? She seemed to feel what he feels, how is that even possible ?" wondered Mito.

" Shikama told us she was born with a demon. Him. Guess we'll have to enter her mind like we did with Kureto." explained Yuu.

" Hey Pikachu ! Come here we need informations." called Yukina.

" How did you call me ?!" exclaimed Kureto.

Guren couldn't help but laugh, same as Shinya. Others just snorted. Kureto arrived, giving the girl a fiery look that of course, she didn't mind. Yuu explained their plan.

" So do demons have a core, an anchor or anything we could annihilate to free her ?"

Kureto reflected for a while.

" Well, usually a demon is linked to his weapon. Breaking it can weaken the spell, but that's not enough. You know that when you get in touch with them, a contract is made. We discovered a way to break them just in case. However, in Shinoa's case that contract is deeper. She's the result of intense experiments and research, and I don't know how it went. That's why I think your idea of getting _"inside"_ is good." he told.

" Then tell us about those breaking contract spells. We'll need them." asked Yukina.

" Fine."

He asked Aoi some paper and a pen. Then he wrote the spells. He explained how to use them to the twins. They nodded, before getting around Shinoa. They placed their hands and closed their eyes. An instant later, they arrived in her demon's realm. Her scythe was here, trapped in a bubble.

" Let's be careful about not waking him up." said Yuu.

" Yeah. Let's see if there's a door like for Kureto."

They walked, looking around. They arrived before extremely tall walls. So high they couldn't see the summit.

" I hope … that's not what we're looking for." said Yukina.

" No it's not." made a voice.

" Shinoa ? You're here ?" asked Yuu, turning.

" I felt your presence so yes." she answered, approaching.

" So if you did then Shikama too." guessed Yukina.

" Correct, but it seemed confined for now. But I think it will wake up soon. So to what do I owe the pleasure of having you here ? May I add it's the first time a man came inside of me ?" continued Shinoa.

" That's uncalled for, but not surprising coming from you. But to let you know, I expected something better too." commented Yuu.

" That's Yuu-san for you. Sorry to disappoint you. Now, let's move to serious things. How can I help you ?"

" We're here to break your links with Shikama so we can kill him, without killing you on the process. We managed to expel him from you elder by getting even deeper in his mind, and we'd like to do the same here." developed Yukina.

" So is there a door or something here ? Other than this tower ?" questioned Yuu, pointing the building behind him.

" Those are walls, protecting my heart from being possessed by Shikama. Made before my birth and built after, year after year. About a door … let's see." explained Shinoa.

She looked around, then walked followed by the twins. A giant door was on the ground.

" You'll have to know it won't be as easy as in Kureto's mind. My links are strong since created before my birth." warned the teen.

" Your brother gave us spells to break a demon contract. Shikama may be strong, but even him can't override the rules." said Yukina.

" I hope. Thank you for trying, anyway."

" No problem." smiled Yuu.

The Yus looked at the scythe.

" I'll hold him back for as long as I can." said Shinoa.

" Fine, thanks." replied Yukina.

The twins crouched near the door, then opened it after some efforts and Shinoa's help. Then, they jumped in the dark hole. Just like in her brother's realm, they saw images of a peaceful family, living in a normal world. They even saw Shinoa holding Yuuichiro's hand.

" Oh. I didn't expect that." commented the latter.

" Hm. Now, where to begin ?" asked Yukina after a smile.

Did they have to go even deeper ? The twins decided to look for a logic in here. Pictures of her wishes alright, but what else ? Were her true memories here as well ? Suddenly, images of Shikama appeared.

" You cunning and damn brats. I won't let you do as you please here."

Chains gushed and trapped them. The twins decided it was time to use one of the spells. Combined to their power it should free them.

" It won't work this time. You're in my territory, I am the strongest here !"

An explosion followed his sentence. New images appeared : an angel, surrounded by others. They were all happily playing, smiling and laughing. Then, Shikama seemed to discovered something that angered him. He was talking to another seraph. The two of them led a rebellion Then, Shikama was falling with others who followed him and his companion. His wings were scattering, feather by feather. Finally, he reached the ground with a huge sound. When he straightened, his eyes were red. Pointy ears and fangs.

" How could you …" made Shikama, a hand on his face.

" Simple : we listen to only one person, and you're not him." replied Yuu.

" So that's your story huh. Let me guess : you rebelled against God with your brother, Lucifer. He fell on hell, and you became a vampire." said Yukina.

" Did you decide to have revenge on the one who banished you ? By revealing to the men how violate the most important taboo, leading to their destruction ?" continued Yuu.

" Eh. You're smart ones." smiled Shikama.

" Good you acknowledge it. Now, let continue our fight, shall we ?" resumed Yukina.

" My pleasure."


	16. Seraphs of life

**Final chapter, final fight for the twins.**

 **Thanks for reading and enjoy ^^**

* * *

From above the door, Shinoa was observing. From time to time shocks made it shake. The fight down here seemed intense, and there was nothing she could do. She glanced at the scythe, still in its bubble.

" Well then Shi-chan. How does it feel to be captive ?"

Silence.

" Urgh."

Shinoa felt something breaking inside her again. Like a rope breaking, or a glass. Or both. The spells used to fuse her with a demon ? Was it the Yus doing ? Or something bad ? It hurt, still.

How were the others on the surface ?

" Is there something we can do ?" asked Shinya.

" Hard to tell. To free Shinoa from her demon is crucial." replied Guren.

" I suggest to focus on how to destroy her scythe. It's also the physical bound which ties her to Shikama." proposed Kureto.

" Alright, let's do this." agreed Guren.

The adults gathered around a table, Aoi brought a pile of books before they began. Meanwhile, Mika took the opportunity to speak with Crowley.

" So you finally killed him." he began.

" Yes. At last, we're definitively rid of that plague."

" Thank you. That's the best new I've heard since a while. Although I would have loved to kill him myself." said Mika, backing on the wall near Crowley.

" I understand, but I was here first."

Mika chuckled. The Yus had been right to trust him, and he didn't regret it as well. When hearing that, Crowley said he was glad to not be able to blush anymore. The blonde hoped that the twins were alright.

" Have faith in them Mika. If that thing thinks he can control them like he did with the other seraph, he's in for a serious disillusionment." said Eusford.

" I know, it's just … we've been separated for so long, and they're the only family I have left."

" Mmmh ? But say, if the Yus are my children and you're their brother, doesn't it make you my son as well ?" asked Crowley.

Mika looked at him, surprised.

" You … really ? You would take me in like the twins ?" he asked.

" My, since when are you asking stupid questions ?" ironized the bicoloured vampire.

" Stop mocking me ! But fine by me, I'd be honoured to have you as a father." smiled Mika.

" Welcome in the family then."

A bit farther, Mitsuba approached Yoichi. That one was sat on the floor, with a sad face. So the girl sat near him.

" You seem pretty doomed, Yoichi-kun." she began.

" Hmmmh."

" What's wrong ? Worried about the twins ?"

" Not really. I mean yes of course, but …"

" What ? We're family so if you need an ear I'm here." reminded Mitsuba.

Yoichi kept silent. But having enough with his mind he confessed.

" You see … I … I have a crush on Yukina."

" Oh ? I had no idea."

" Since we first met. Maybe you don't know, but the Yus used to be popular in classroom. I couldn't believe it when Yukina-san addressed to me, even more to be my friend. I know it was just so she could enter the special class for the army, but still. I was happy. She even supported me when I got my weapon, or during our training." explained Yoichi.

" I see, but where's the problem ? You don't know how to confess to her ?" wondered Mitsuba.

" It's rather … it's useless now."

" Why ?"

" I think she likes someone else."

" Oh. Do you … know who ?"

" Major Shinya Hiiragi."

" What ?" said Mitsuba a bit too loud.

Aoi looked at her. Mitsuba upheld her look before turning her head with haughtiness. Aoi rolled her eyes.

" Are you sure about this, Yoichi ?"

" Yes. I saw the way she looked at him lately, and smiled to him. It's nothing like to how she's with me."

Mitsuba put her hand on his shoulder, while he hid his face in his arms. Aoi glanced at her. Hmph. Looked like she had good friends. Inside, she was glad her sister was still alive. She could have friends, friends that saved her master by the by. And probably everyone else now.

* * *

Inside, the fight against Shikama was even harder than the first time. The former angel was furious that not only the twins had discovered his past, but also able to escape his grasp. He always had a control on seraphs, why not on them ? Plus, what was this power ? It really was able to wound him. While one was launching an attack, the other casted a spell to break his ties with Shinoa. Sometimes they both attacked and broke a spell. He wouldn't last long at any rate. What should he do ? Vampires turned on him as well. His only way was to possess Shinoa. With her power he would win. Shikama sent an attack to distract his opponents, and flight to his victim's heart.

He crashed on the doors. Shinoa startled. He was coming. She spotted her demon's hand opening the door. She put her foot on it, trying to stop him. Alas, he managed to repel her and open it. Shinoa fell back, and backed away. Shikama emerged. Right away the Yus caught him.

" Let go damn pests !"

" Shinoa run !" yelled the twins.

She stood up and obeyed. The demon dragged the teens on the floor with him. He called for his scythe in the bubble, along with three others. Yuu created shields of salt while a snake broke a scythe. The bubble burst, the instrument inside blocked Shinoa's way. Yukina hit Shikama in the head. He roared and ejected them. His scythe slipped into his prey's clothes and pulled her to him. He flight to her and plunged his arm on her.

" This time I'll possess you whether you like or not !"

" You can't !" exclaimed Yuu.

Stakes of light were sent again. Shinoa was trying to resist.

" Don't, otherwise I'll kill your precious Yuuichiro." advised Shikama.

" Hold on Shinoa !" screamed Yukina.

Shikama was on the verge of fusing with her. The Yus were rushing to them. Suddenly, something pushed Shikama away. The black scythe was cracking.

" No …" breathed the angel.

On the surface, the adults and the teens joined their forces to perform the ceremony allowing to break a contract with a demon. The little key Shinoa used to materialize her weapon was in the middle of a magic and glowing circle. After an instant, it exploded. A black smoked emerged. Shikama roared. The Yus illuminated, Shinoa's body tensed. The seraphs opened their eyes. Dark smoke gushed from Shinoa. A face loomed in the smoke with a cavernous cry of pain and rage. His former owner woke up and rolled away.

" Time to end this once and for all." announced Yuu.

All the adults gathered behind a barrier, having a feeling that the demon would tried to possess someone again. Then the twins encircled the smoke before launching a powerful attack which engulfed them in a pillar of light, piercing the ceiling.

" I don't know if our barrier will support this !" yelled Mito.

" I think it will. This explosion … is being controlled." noticed Shigure.

However, they had to close their eyes due to the light. Shikama was trying to get out of it. He tended his arm, that Yukina grabbed. The light increased again. Then it disappeared with an ultimate shock wave.

" Kids ?" called Crowley.

Everyone looked. The twins were unconscious on the ground. Eusford and Shinya were the first to react. Shinoa arrived next.

" Are they okay ?" she asked, while others gathered around them.

" I think so … seems like they just fainted." announced Shinya, holding Yukina.

" Is the monster destroyed ?" asked Narumi.

" I can't hear him anymore, just as I felt all our ties breaking. So I guess yes." announced Shinoa.

A relief then. The twins were carried to the sickbay. Crowley stayed here as well as Shinya. Guren glanced at Kureto. The seraphs said he could take over but how ? He'll have to wait. Was this war over too ? Probably. Now, there's was just some detail to be regulated.

" Hey Guren." made Shinya, his eyes on Yukina.

Purples eyes turned to him.

" You said the Yus have a task for us. What is it ?"

The rest of the team stopped before the door, so did the Shinoa's squad.

" They'll surely tell you, but if you insist. They want you all to keep an eye on me."

" Because ?" asked Goshi.

" Because of a certain project I have, that they won't let me do."

"And ? What that might be ?" asked Mito.

" They will explain it to you. Just be patient." smiled Guren.

If she hadn't know Guren's biggest secret, she wouldn't have kept silent. Answers were finally coming, Mito already knew the most important. So she left with the others. Guren just sighed. So what began eight years ago was finally over, it seemed. Hard to believe. But his precious friends were saved, the thing controlling the Hiiragis defeated. Was his life of fighting over ? So many questions, that only two teens seemed able to answer. Seriously, he would never have imagined what impact they would have on his life. Guren decided to wait here, curious to see the following of events.

The Yus woke up the day after, at dawn. Crowley and Mika, who needn't to sleep welcomed them. Their chat awoke the two soldiers in here.

" About time." made Guren, scrubbing an eye.

Shinya woke up as well, and asked Yukina if she was fine. To what she nodded and smiled to him.

" One must know how to make oneself desired." replied Yuuichiro.

" Tch ! So, did you finally destroyed I-forgot-his-name ?"

" Yup. A former seraph who wanted nothing more that revenge on God." revealed Yukina.

" Just that. That's why he used us humans. And now what ?" asked Guren.

" Now, it's over. As seraphs, we will make sure that all this research stop and is destroyed. In doing so, we'll punish the one who created another one of us." announced Yuu.

" What about the war with vampires ?" asked Mika.

" We'll think about it." said Yukina.

That said, she stood up.

" Come one Guren. Time for you to work."

So he and the Yus went to find Kureto. There, they explained to him what they expected.

" What ?" asked Kureto after a silence.

" You created a seraph, thus we deprive you of your title and everything else. You're back to be a normal citizen. I don't think we need to remind you who's the strongest, if you're thinking about a fight." repeated Yuuichiro.

Kureto stared at them. True, the ones who defeated the monster he was unable to and as seraphs, they were stronger. Looked like he had no choice. Aoi was chocked and speechless, even more when her master agreed. Shinya was appointed as the new ruler, with the instruction of making Guren work in the rebuilding of Shinjuku first, as well as controlling law enforcement.

" And you ? What are you going to do from now on ?" asked Shinya.

" Go find the vampires to bring them all of the research about the seraph of the end. Mirai won't be used anymore." told Yukina.

" Okay."

She left, and Guren gave his friend a nudge. Time to confess. Shinya knew it, just not how.

" Write her a letter in that case."

" Oh. Fine. I'll do that."

* * *

Led by Crowley and accompanied by Mika, the twins arrived at the place chosen for a meeting with vampires. The High Progenitors were all here. The twins put all the files on a table while Eusford explained.

" And ? What do you want in exchange ?" asked Urd.

" Peace of course. We know that in your country humans are quite free. We'd like a similar system everywhere." replied Yukina.

" Seems reasonable. We assume you'll keep an eye on your species."

" At least in Japan." said Yuuichiro.

" I have a question. What has become of Ferid Bathory ?" intervened Lest Karr.

" Dead." announced Crowley.

" Did you kill him ?" made Ky Luc.

" Yes."

" And how exactly ? You're just a 13th progenitor." resumed Lest.

" Maybe, but no one knew him like I did. So tricking him like he did with the queen wasn't so hard. Not to mention he was quite weakened by his torture." answered Crowley.

" Not something we usually allow. But since he has an hand in the taboo, and was surely manipulating all of us … let's say we'll close our eyes." decided Urd.

Crowley thanked him and bowed. The twins would have defended him anyway, but were glad to avoid it. The meeting ended with the promise of freeing the children in the cities and creating a new system like in Russia. Krul wasn't allowed to rule anymore, and forced to leave Japan. Another vampire would take over the kingdom.

" So dad, are you going back to Nagoya ?" asked Yuu.

" Hmmm …. I think not. I'll surely settle somewhere close to Shibuya, since you have a task there. We'll be able to see each other as much as you will."

" Fine, we don't want to be separated again." said Yukina, taking his arm.

" This time is different. No one forces us to." replied softly the vampire while they naturally went closer.

He brought them back to the fortress. There, Shinya was shaking a pen in his office, trying to put his feelings on a paper. On the way, the twins met with Kureto who seemed … different. They stared at each other, before they smiled and continue. Guren approach them.

" You knew he wanted to be free from his responsibilities." he said.

" Yes, but even so we would never had let him at his place." revealed Yukina.

Their comrades went to them. Yuu announced what they obtained from the vampires. The war was officially about to end. Yukina said she'll announce it to Shinya, to what Guren just smirked. Yuu was on the verge of saying he'd come, when the man stopped him.

" What are you doing ?" he asked.

" I think your sister need to see Shinya alone."

Yuu narrowed his eyes.

" You. You know something." guessed Yuu.

" Hmm ? About what ?" replied innocently Guren.

" My sister and Shinya. There is something."

" So what ? Don't they deserve a bit of happiness ?" said Guren.

" Mmggrrrrmmmm …." pouted Yuu, arms crossed.

" Oh come on. That was bound to happen one of theses days."

" Maybe. But she's a bit young for having a boyfriend." resumed Yuu.

Guren rolled eyes, when a voice resonated.

" Who is getting a boyfriend ?" asked Crowley.

The two soldiers exchanged a guilty look. Crap.

" Why are you still here ?" threw Guren.

" Don't change the subject. Were you talking about your sister by any chance ?" wondered Crowley, looking at his son.

" It was his idea !" exclaimed Yuu, pointing Guren.

" WHAT ?! No it wasn't !"

Crowley turned his ruby to him. Guren couldn't help but think he was terrifying. How could the kids not be afraid of him ?

" Fine, I'll let you handle this." concluded Yuuichiro.

" No way ! It's YOUR family so do something yourself." protested Guren, catching him by the collar.

" Perfect then. I'll go catch up with Yukina before it's too late."

" Let's go then, my son." agreed Crowley.

" Right. She's sure to welcome you well." commented Guren.

While they were going to find the girl, that one arrived to Shinya's office. He grumbled to come in.

" Shouldn't you be happier about your promotion ?" she answered, entering.

" Yukina ! I-it's you. Err, hum … I'm sorry, it's just … nothing." replied Shinya, embarrassed.

He was still trying to write that damn letter.

" If you have a problem maybe I can help." she proposed.

Right. Helping him confessing. Original.

" Oh, it's okay I'll handle it. But what brings you here ?" asked Shinya, getting up.

He leaned on his desk.

" Just wanted to report the meeting with the vampires."

Shinya regained his composure, and listened to her. He nodded at the end.

" You did really great, I'm impressed." he said.

" Thank you Shinya." she smiled.

He smiled too and blushed. He was reflecting on how to bring up the main topic, when someone knocked. What was it this time. Crowley and Yuuichiro entered. First, the man and the girl were at a respectable distance. Good.

" Its there a problem ?" asked Yukina, surprised to see them both.

" I hope not, my daughter." made Crowley.

And to give Shinya a look of warning. That one tried hard to not roll his eyes. Of course, daddy vampire noticed that a naughty boy was trying to steal his daughter.

" Then why are you here, both of you ?" asked Yukina.

" We … hum … wanted to discuss about … our future." invented Yuu.

Yukina looked at him, narrow eyes. She didn't believe him. As expected, she knew him better than anyone.

" That can wait I suppose. Now, tell me the truth."

* * *

" I just wanted to be sure everything was okay." simply said Crowley.

" Why shouldn't it be ?"

" It's not very safe for a young girl to be alone with a man."

Yukina opened big eyes. What the …

" Oi dad ! Middle Age is over you know ! I'm perfectly safe with Shinya. So you can go, I'll join later." replied Yukina.

Yuu was about to drag the vampire with him. Insisting would be suspicious. Crowley however, was trying to find another argument. Shinya decided to put an end to this. After all, he was still reflecting on how to confess, and didn't want the young girl to quarrel with her family. So he said it was fine, they have finished anyway. Yukina glanced at him, a bit disappointed it has to end now. But she agreed nonetheless and left with her family. Shinya sighed once the door closed. He never thought that confessing was so difficult. Well then, back to his letter.

On the way, Yukina was questioning her brother and father about what happened. None of them were willing to be frank, but lying wasn't easy as well. Which was of course upsetting the concerned one.

" What the hell is wrong with you two ? I have enough, tell me what's going on !" she exclaimed, cutting their path.

Crowley and Yuu exchanged a glance. Then the teen sighed.

" It's just … we noticed that you weren't leaving the Major indifferent." revealed her brother.

Crowley pouted. That was said. Yukina remained silent for a while.

" You mean … you think he has feelings for me ?"

" Looks like. But maybe we're wrong."

" Oh."

Yukina just smiled.

" Well okay. But this is my business, and mine only. Got that ?"

" I guess we won't have a choice in the end." sighed Yuu.

" Daaad ?" insisted Yukina.

He looked at her. Damn, it seemed yesterday that she was following him everywhere in Nagoya City Hall, her little hand around his forearm. That she was expecting him to protect her from Ferid and the whole world. Well, maybe not the whole world. And now, she was discovering adult life. Why did it have to be so fast ?

" Okay. It's not like I can really do something about it, right ?" he said, mid voice.

" No."

" Why did you two have to grow up so fast ?"

They smiled.

" Don't worry. A seraph is supposed to live quite long." revealed Yuu.

Crowley smiled again. In the evening, Shinya was looking for Yukina. Part of him wanted to slide this letter under her door. Yeah, maybe that was a good idea. He shook his head. No, he has to do this. How could he think worthy of her if he wasn't even able to face her ? Meanwhile, he arrived in front of her door. Shinya took a breath and lifted his hand.

" There you are."

He turned his head to his left. Yukina was here, leaning against a wall.

" Yu-chan ? Were you … waiting for me ?" asked Shinya.

She straightened and went to him.

" Yes. I finally managed to understand why were we interrupted earlier." she announced.

" Huh ?"

Shinya's heart pounded. Her family already suspected his feelings. So … did she find out ?

" Is it the reason of your visit ?" she asked, once in front of him.

" Y-yes. I … I have … this … for you."

He gave her the letter, that she took with a blush. So it was true. He did have feelings for her. She'll read it later.

" Ah. Looks like my family was right about you."

Soooo … she already knew. Right ? Shinya never felt so tensed. Not since quite long time.

" Really. A-and you ? What do you think … about it ?" he dared to ask.

Yukina smiled larger before coming closer.

"I must say … I am interested." she answered, a hand on his chest.

One hour later, the whole group saw them arriving holding hands. Smiles began to appear. Even for the teen's family. Yuu tapped his sister on the shoulder. Crowley sighed before smiling. As long as she was happy … but it was time for the vampires to leave. The humans accompanied them to the exit. Once out, only the youngsters and Shinya followed until town. Eusford looked around, before choosing an abandoned tall house.

" There. We should be fine." he announced.

The twins were to stay with them, after resigning from the army.

" Mika, we'll work with our seraph to find a way to turn you back into a human." announced Yuu.

" Okay."

" Guren informed us about 2nd progenitor Saitou. Maybe he'll pay us a visit." said Yukina.

" Will you be alright then ?" wondered Shinya.

" I think so."

" So you're really staying here ?" asked Shinoa.

" Yes. Our goal was to be reunited with our family. But we'll visit from time to time. Now that our task is done, and the main enemy defeated, a new era is certainly beginning." replied Yuu.

" Sure. But before parting, maybe we can help you settle ?" suggested Mitsuba.

The twins looked at Crowley.

" Why not. It'll go faster." agreed that one.

That's how everyone get inside. They began by opening windows. After finding brooms and everything needed to clean, they started giving a new life to the house. Yukina tickled Shinya's nose with her feather duster.

" Hey !"

" Thank you for helping." she said.

" It's natural, my dear." he replied before a quick kiss.

Shinya would have rather kept her with him, but he couldn't separate her from her family. Besides, she was settling close so they would see each other often. And who knows, maybe one day if their relation became more serious she'll live with him. Only time would tell. Anyway, all the cleaning was done in a day. Food was brought later. Yukina thanked tenderly Shinya, who hugged her with happiness. He finally has a girlfriend and felt the joy of being loved. No pretending, no lies. Real love. About time.


End file.
